En intraveineuse
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Aprés avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry a perdu le gout de la vie. Il le retrouve accidentellement,lors d'une soirée, où Draco Malfoy lui offre une porte de sortie : L'héroïne. Mais une histoire d'amour peut-elle se construire sur sur la base de la drogue ?
1. Janvier

**En intraveineuse**

* * *

_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (à part deux ou trois)_

_**Dédicace **: à Coline ma formidable bêta-lectrice (et oui je me suis enfin décidée à éradiquer les fautes de mes fan fictions)_

_**Note de départ :** Bonjour à tous_

_Ceci est une nouvelle fic à chapitres. Tintintiin je me lance. L'écriture de cette fic est terminée donc elle ne sera pas abandonnée._

_Cette fois il s'agit d'un HP/DM. (rrrh) qui se déroule post Poudlard. Comportera surement des **scènes** de lemon et un mpreg._

_Cette histoire est un peu plagiée (pour ne pas dire beaucoup) sur le roman « Junk » de Melvin Burgess. Et deux ou trois citations appartiennent au film « Dans Paris » de Christophe Honoré._

_Merci de votre indulgence et Bonne lecture ._

_**AVERISSEMENT : Cette histoire ne fait pas l'apologie de la drogue. Elle tend seulement à la montrer sous ses différents aspects. Je trouve ça absurde de repeter que la drogue c'est mal sans jamais expliquer pourquoi tant de gens en consomme...**_

* * *

POV Harry

_Janvier_

La petite radio égraine les notes du quatrième mouvement de la symphonie du nouveau monde et je monte un peu le volume.

Un peu mais pas trop. Les murs de la cité U sont peu épais et les moldus qui y vivent ne sont pas branchés musique classique.

Après Poudlard, j'ai réussi à obtenir une bourse afin d'entrer dans cette fac de musicologie. Mais les sorciers s'y comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et les moldus me font tous vaguement penser a mon cousin Dursley. Ils sont tous ancrés dans leurs certitudes. Mais peut-être est-ce seulement parce qu'ils ont 20 ans et qu'ils n'ont pas vaincu de mage noir. Allez savoir...

Je finis mes nuggets épicés à même le plat. Je suis déjà en retard. Il y a une fête chez Miranda Denwel ce soir. C'est une fille de mon étage qui vient d'emménager dans une maison en bordure de Londres et qui nous invite à sa pendaison de crémaillère. En d'autre circonstances, je n'y serais pas aller mais, surprise, Miranda est une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons et par définition, c'est l'occasion de revoir les sorciers et sorcières du coin.

Et à l'heure qu'il est, je suis en retard. Hermione doit m'attendre et je suis désolé pour elle. La ponctualité ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

Je jette un œil dans le miroir de ma micro salle de bain et grimace. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent toujours à rien. Tant pis. Pas le temps d'essayer de m'arranger. D'une main affectueuse je caresse mon violoncelle dans l'entrée et je file.

Hermione m'attend effectivement en bas de la rue avec un air impatient. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe elle a l'air d'avoir 10 ans de plus que moi.

- Harry seras-tu un jour à l'heure ?

Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues. J'adore Hermione, mais depuis que Ron est parti pour la Roumanie rejoindre son frère, elle a perdu de son éclat. Nous marchons côte à côte sans rien dire.

A chaque fois que je la vois, je pense à la même chose : où avons-nous laissé les adolescents que nous étions ?

La Hermione pétillante et drôle que je fréquentais à Poudlard n'est plus qu'une jeune femme très sérieuse qui veut devenir médicomage. Le Ron moqueur et fraternel que j'aimais n'est plus qu'une lettre que je reçois tous les mois.

Et moi ? Pourquoi ai-je abandonné mes espoirs d'auror ? Pourquoi n'ai-je même pas cherché à me faire une place au sein du monde magique ? J'aurais pu pourtant. La mention de « Harry Potter » sur mon CV suffirait à me faire embaucher n'importe où. Mais je n'ai pas eu envie. Merlin seul sait pourquoi.

Pendant mon duel avec Voldemort, je me suis raccroché à une chose et une seule. Un morceau de musique qui me tournait dans la tête et une voix pure et magnifique. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je savais que si cette voix cessait de chanter dans ma tête, jamais je ne viendrais à bout du Seigneur des ténèbres.

C'était un morceau que j'avais entendu 12 square Grimmaurd la veille, en passant près de la chambre de Rémus.

Après je ne me rappelle plus. Je me souviens d'une déflagration de magie énorme et puis le noir. La fatigue et le choc m'avaient englouti. Je me suis réveillé 3 jours plus tard à Sainte Mangouste. Mes yeux se sont ouverts sur une Hermione et un Ron fous d'inquiétude et la première chose que je leur ai demandé c'est où était Rémus. Je voulais savoir. Savoir ce que c'était que cette chanson qui m'avait donné autant de force. Ils ont essayé de m'expliquer que Rémus n'était plus là, qu'il ne viendrait jamais me dire quel était ce morceau, je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. Je voulais seulement voir Rémus et qu'il me dise. C'était qui cette voix, c'était qui ?

Quand j'ai compris que j'étais en vie, bel et bien en vie et que Rémus était mort, j'ai décidé d'apprendre la musique et de découvrir par moi-même quel était le morceau qui avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres.

Bien sur maintenant je sais ce que c'est.

Maria Callas a chanté « Casta Diva » pour la première fois en novembre 1948 dans la « Norma » de Bellini. Quand j'écoute la voix de cette femme j'ai la chair de poule.

Maria Callas était une brune fabuleusement belle et quand je dois jouer un morceau très tendre au violoncelle parfois j'imagine que c'est elle que je sers dans mes bras. Je l'adore. Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Sous nos manteaux d'hiver je presse la main d'Hermione. Elle sursaute et puis me sourit. Je sais combien Ron lui manque.

Nous arrivons bientôt devant la maison de Miranda. C'est un petit pavillon de banlieue qui ne paie pas de mine mais qui doit lui coûter une fortune. Tout est hors de prix ici à Londres.

De la rue on entend déjà la musique. Je souris. Je suis heureux d'être venu. Me noyer dans la musique trop forte, voilà qui est bien . Je sonne mais personne ne vient ouvrir. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel .

- Ils n'entendent rien. Entre Harry !

Et j'ouvre la porte sur un flot de couleur, de musique et de rires.

**oO°**

La fête bat son plein. J'enchaine les bières en discutant avec Dean dans le jardin. Ça fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il m'a dit que Neville aussi était à la soirée mais je ne l'ai pas encore croisé. J'ai dansé avec deux trois filles. Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très à l'aise parce qu'un mec m'a regardé l'air moqueur pendant un moment, puis il s'est décidé à intervenir et a posé sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qui se collait a moi.

- Je peux récupérer mon copain ? Elle est devenue plus rouge qu'un phœnix et lui a laissé la place. Le grand type était blond, avec de longues dreadlocks attachées en queue de cheval et une barbe. Le teint très mat et le sourire éclatant. Il a dansé un peu avec moi puis il m'a entrainé a l'écart. Je me suis passer la main dans les cheveux alors qu'il souriait narquoisement. J'avais l'air un peu ennuyé je crois.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Mais sérieusement, avant de te pointer à un soirée bourrée d'hétéro en manque, pense à avoir un plan de secours.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne sors pas assez pour avoir l'habitude de me faire draguer. J'ai répété « Merci » et il m'a sourit gentiment. Puis il m'a tendu la main

- Achille De Foncourt. Je viens de France

- Harry Potter.

Son visage s'est éclairé.

- Non sérieusement ?

- Heu.. Oui ...

Il a serré ma main avec plus de vivacité

- Waaah. Harry Potter. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Je ne t'imaginais absolument pas comme ça. Vraiment. Excuse-moi je dois te paraître idiot. J'ai rigolé

- Tu m'a tiré des griffes d'une horde de harpies. Je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle.

Il a fait une révérence.

- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, je me ferai un plaisir de jouer le rôle de votre petit ami ce soir. Si vous avez le moindre problème, sifflez moi et je chasserai les prétendantes. J'ai ri encore puis je lui ai offert un verre. Entre temps, Dean est apparu. On a discuté un peu tous les trois puis Achille a filé sur la piste de danse.

Dean regarde sa montre et fronce les sourcils.

- Oh. Déjà deux heures. Désolée Harry je dois filer. Je travaille demain. Il me sert la main puis disparaît, me laissant seul dans le jardin.

Je souris dans le vide. J'ai l'impression que ma vie depuis Poudlard c'est devenu ça. Exactement ça. Une attente seul sur un perron avec des gens qui font la fête à l'intérieur et auxquels je n'arrive pas à me mêler. Je me sens assez triste finalement. Mon violoncelle me manque soudain. Je termine ma bière.

Ça suffit ! Il faut que je me remue. Je décide de partir à la recherche de Neville.

**oO°**

Je me fraie un chemin parmi les invités. Nous sommes vraiment nombreux. Il y a du monde partout, le salon, la cuisine et l'escalier sont plein à craquer. J'ouvre des portes à droite à gauche, à la recherche d'un visage connu (et tombant la plupart du temps sur des couples très occupés et imperturbables..)

Et puis j'ouvre une porte. C'est la salle de bain. Je reconnais tout de suite Neville. Il y a deux autres personnes avec lui. Un blond qui est de dos et mon chevalier servant de tout à l'heure. Je m'apprête à parler mais je vois d'un coup ce que Neville a dans la main et je me fige.

Il tient un feuille fine sous laquelle il allume un briquet. Je le vois approcher son visage de la feuille, ouvrir la bouche et aspirer l'épaisse fumée blanche. Achille lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

- N'oublie pas Nev' C'est une fumée magique. Il ne faut pas la laisser s'échapper.

Neville hoche la tête et semble concentré à l'intérieur de lui même. Puis la fumée lui ressort par le nez et il sourit.

C'est là qu'Achille me voit.

- Oh Potter !

Neville lève les yeux vers moi et le blond se retourne. J'en reste bouche bée. Le blond n'est autre que Draco Malfoy. Ce sale petit connard de Draco Malfoy.

Mais au lieu de tirer un tête de six pieds de long et de se jeter à ma gorge il me fait un grand sourire. Neville s'est levé et se jette dans mes bras.

- Harry ! Je le presse contre moi avec froideur.

Pendant ce temps-là, Achille a ressorti une feuille fine et y répand de la poudre blanche. Je le regarde figé.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Fait Neville en me souriant de toutes ses dents

- Est-ce que c'est de l'héroïne que tu viens de sniffer ?

Il me regarde l'air un peu perdu. Ne comprenant visiblement pas ma colère.

- Heu oui.. C'est Malfoy qui nous en a proposée. En signe de réconciliation.

Je manque de m'étouffer

- Qu.. QUOI ? Malfoy ! Sale fouine, qu'est-ce que tu as refilé à mon ami ?

- Calme toi Harry. Il en a pris aussi. Ça va. Tu devrais essayer aussi. Ça te ferait du bien .

- Quoi ? Neville excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas un junkie. Et toi non plus. Libre à Malfoy d'être ce qu'il lui plait.

- Oh Harry... en prendre une fois ça n'est pas être un junkie.

- Putain mais... Neville, tu t'y connais mieux que personne en botanique. Tu sais très bien les effets des opiacés merde !

- Oui justement Harry. Je sais très bien. Aller, fais pas la tête. On s'en fiche.

Je secoue mon bras pour que Neville le lâche. Il ne semble pas comprendre ma colère. A vrai dire même moi je ne la comprends pas. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser Draco-je-suis-un-sang-pur-Malfoy, je n'avais pas envie de voir Neville en train de prendre une substance comme de l'héroïne. Merde je veux dire... Neville n'a même jamais fumé une clope de sa vie !

- Je vais rentrer...

- Mais Harry...

Neville a l'air vraiment déçu mais j'y suis à peine sensible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ressens un tel dégout.

Je tourne les talons. Mon violoncelle me manque _vraiment_ à cette heure de la nuit.

Une main saisit mon T-shirt et je me retourne pour ordonner à Neville de me lâcher. Mais je me heurte aux yeux gris de Malfoy. Et étrangement je n'ai pas envie de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Je me contente d'aboyer

- Quoi ?

- Potter ne soit pas con. Londubat était vraiment content de te voir.

- Oh il s'en remettra vite. L'héroïne sert à ça non ? J'ironise. Mais le regard de Malfoy est sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

- Pas du tout Potter. Pas du tout. L'héroïne c'est de la magie.

- Oh oui c'est sûr, la magie c'est de l'ordre de l'exceptionnel pour nous autres...

Les nuances de gris tournoient dans ses pupilles et commencent à m'hypnotiser. Parce que oui, Malfoy a les yeux gris. Malheureusement, pas un seul gris mais plusieurs. On va d'un gris très clair à un gris très sombre presque noir au niveau des pupilles. Il me fait un petit sourire qui me rassure. C'est un sourire moqueur. Enfin une expression que je connais. Enfin un Malfoy que j'ai l'habitude de voir.

- Oh non Potter ! Même voler à dos d'un hippogriffe, ça n'a rien de magique comparé à l'héroïne.

Je hausse un sourcil

- Si je ne m'abuse Malfoy, la dernière fois que tu es entré en interaction avec un hippogriffe tu as fini a l'infirmerie et ton père a tout fait pour condamner à mort la pauvre bête.

Maintenant Malfoy a l'air ennuyé. Encore une expression inconnue.

- Harry, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Je te dis juste que l'héro n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que tu laisses Londubat comme ça. Il voudrait vraiment que tu restes.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va crever Malfoy.

Je ne comprends absolument pas cette expression blessée sur son visage. Mais très vite il récupère le masque froid que je lui connais et je réprime presque un sourire tant cette vision m'apaise. Enfin quelque chose de normal.

- Potter, tu as l'air définitivement malheureux. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser. Tu ne danses avec personne, ne parles avec personne. Arrête de t'apitoyer comme ça sur ton sort. Merde ! Tu as survécu ok ? Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait d'accord ? Alors arrête ! Arrête de vivre comme ça, dans l'attente de jours meilleurs. Ils sont arrivés les jours meilleurs Potter, maintenant il faut que tu en profites ok ?

Je me rends compte qu'il dit vrai, et surtout, que depuis le début de notre entretien, sa main est resté accrochée à ma manche. Ça ne me gène pas soudain. Je hoche la tête, un peu sonné par ses paroles

- Donc.. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi et tu vas retrouver Neville ok ?

Je fais à nouveau « oui » de la tête et je le suis dans la salle de bain. Une fois là, il fait un signe de tête à Achille qui sort une nouvelle feuille et qui y répand la poudre. Neville me sourit comme un malade et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Puis Achille me tend la feuille, et le briquet qui va avec.

Je les prends sans trop réfléchir, encore un peu sous le choc des mots de Malfoy.

J'hésite une seconde avant d'allumer le briquet et je jette un œil à l'ex-serpentard qui me regarde, assis au bord de la baignoire. Il me fait un petit sourire encourageant.

- Profite Potter !

J'allume le briquet et j'aspire la fumée blanche.

- Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, ne la laisse pas s'échapper, répètent Achille et Neville qui sont surexcités. Moi je ne lâche pas les orbes argents de Malfoy. J'ai l'impression que si le contact se rompt je vais tout lâcher, les larmes, les hurlements... la fumée.

Et d'un coup je m'aperçois que je plane. Mon corps n' a plus aucune substance et mes soucis non plus.

Nev' applaudit à deux mains puis me serre le bras dans un geste amical.

- Tu m'as manqué Harry! Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Je lui souris. Malfoy a raison. Tout va bien. Je me sens... Hmmmmm.

Je regarde Neville et bon sang, je me rend compte qu'il a traversé des épreuves terribles. Ses parents ont tous les deux été torturés à mort. Comment doit-on vivre en sachant ça ? Je sais qu'il a toujours été très fier d'eux, mais il ne s'en est jamais trouvé digne. Nev a eu un mal fou à contrôler sa magie. Je l'aime beaucoup mais il n'est pas très puissant. Et c'est la première fois que je lui suis aussi reconnaissant. Bien sur je l'ai toujours été. Mais c'est la première fois que je ressens dans mes veines cette sensation de totale admiration. Neville s'est battu a nos côtés, et sans doute avec plus de courage que nous tous parce que justement, sa magie ne le protégeait pas aussi bien que nous.

Je regrette de l'avoir engueulé. Grâce à lui, je suis sur un petit nuage. Il a eu raison encore une fois et j'avais tort. La guerre est finie, nous avons le droit de nous faire du bien.

Dans ma tête, une petite voix crie « Yeah ! Yeah ! » . Je lâche enfin du leste.

C'est trop bon, je n'ai jamais ressenti un pareille émotion. Je regrette de ne pas avoir mon violoncelle, je crois que je saurais jouer n'importe quoi.

- Vous croyez que je peux trouver une guitare quelque part dans cette baraque ?

Neville applaudit encore

- Yeah Harry. Yeah... C'est le retour à la vie.

- Bien sûr qu'on va te trouver une guitare, ajoute Malfoy. Allez suis-moi Potter !

Je me dis qu'il a changé. Ou peut-être bien que c'est moi. Je reconnais sa voix bien sûr, et ses cheveux blonds sont inimitables, mais il n'y a plus ce rictus arrogant au coin de ses lèvres.

Je me dis que ma haine pour lui était viscérale. Fondée bien sûr, vu que Malfoy est un sale con. Mais que en cette seconde, c'est impossible de le détester. Il vient de m'offrir la liberté. Il vient de se mettre debout et lisse sa chemise noire en attendant que je le suive. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Un Malfoy s'est mis debout et m'attends pour aller me chercher une guitare.

C'est dingue. Ça fait Romano, ça fait normal, ça fait... Moldu.

Et je trouve que Malfoy en moldu a un je ne sais quoi de sexy. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'un effet des opiacés.

Je me lève et je passe la porte. Tout est différent. Être debout, marcher, c'est génial. C'est Géniaaaal.

Malfoy avance devant moi dans le couloir et je souris comme un cinglé par ce que je suis heureux. Heureux comme je ne l'ai pas été quand j'ai appris que j'avais vaincu. Heureux comme j'aurais dû l'être pour Ron quand il m'a annoncé partir en Roumanie. Heureux comme quand j'ai rencontré Sirius ou passé Noël chez les Weasley. Heureux comme jamais, comme un coup de poing, et je me dis que le dos de Malfoy qui avance devant moi y est surement pour quelque chose. D'un coup je lui chope le bras. Il se retourne et je lui souris de toute mes dents.

- Malfoy..

- Oui ?

- Malfoy je l'ai fait ! Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas. Je baisse la voix toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux

- Je l'ai fait. J'ai vaincu Voldemort. C'est fini. J'ai gagné.

Enfin il comprend et il me sourit. Un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur.

- Ouais tu l'as fait le balafré. Tu l'as fait !

**oO°**

**à suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre: Maria Callas « Casta Diva »

( .com/watch?v=MBW5a77wINQ )


	2. Fevrier Mars

**En intraveineuse**

* * *

POV Harry (6)

_Février- Mars_

Je sors de cours et je me précipite dans le métro. J'ai rendez-vous chez Blaise Zabini dans 10 minutes et comme d'habitude, je vais être en retard. Je fais des efforts pourtant, je vous jure. C'est peut-être génétique ?

Les enceintes de mon mp3 me hurlent dans les oreilles « I send an SOS to the world » et j'accélère le pas.

J'arrive finalement devant la maison qu'il partage en collocation avec une dizaine de personnes. C'est un ancien hangar qui a été entièrement rénové et réaménagé en appartements.

Je sonne et la silhouette mastoc de Blaise vient m'ouvrir. Il a pris du galion depuis Poudlard. A présent on dirait presque un vigile de boite de nuit avec ses épaules larges, son corps musclé et sa tête de pirate. (le crane rasé et une raie manta tatouée dans le cou)

Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était un garçon assez doux en fait. Ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. C'est lui qui vend la meilleure came de Londres, moldus et sorciers compris.

- Toujours aussi ponctuel Potter... lâche-t-il en me laissant entrer.

Je le suis dans le couloir et salue les personnes déjà présentes dans le salon. Draco est en train de lire assis très droit dans le grand fauteuil, Achille et Nev se roule des pelles sur le canapé et Zindra, la copine de Blaise, se prépare un fix. Seule elle répond à mon salut avec son chaleureux accent des îles.

- Hey, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas mal et toi ?

- Ça va, ça va. Tu en veux une ? Fait-elle en me désignant la seringue.

Je grimace

- Non Merci.

Malfoy intervient sans prendre la peine de relever la tête de son livre.

- Voyons Zindra, tu sais bien que Harry est un garçon sage qui ne se pique pas.

- Oh yes! Sorry.

Je me marre.

Blaise est derrière le bar de sa cuisine américaine et me prépare un sachet qu'il me tend.

- Voilà ta commande. Celle là est très pure. Une vraie merveille.

Je lui prends une cuillère sur le bar.

- Je peux ?

Il approuve d'un hochement de tête et me laisse me débrouiller avec ma poudre.

Quand je retourne au salon, je plane sur un petit nuage, Zindra est partie (elle bosse comme serveuse dans un bar de nuit) et Nev a enfin daigné laisser Achille respirer. Ou l'inverse.

- Bon les mecs on l'attaque ce tarot ? Lance t-il avec le ton de celui qui attend depuis des lustres.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'installe autour de la table alors que Blaise apporte les cartes.

- On n'attend plus que sa seigneurie. Ajoute t-il à l'attention de Malfoy. J'éclate de rire. Tout me paraît léger et drôle.

Malfoy a un rictus dédaigneux et pose enfin son livre pour nous rejoindre en prenant l'air le plus ennuyé possible.

On ne peut pas dire que je sois devenu ami avec lui. Il a toujours cette perpétuelle expression glaciale collée au visage qui m'insupporte et je me méfie de lui. Par habitude. Mais on se supporte. Et puis, les équipes seraient très inégales s'il n'était pas là pour jouer avec nous.

Blaise distribue donc les cartes. Mon jeu est nase, je passe la main. Draco prend et appelle le roi de trèfles. Ah tiens c'est moi, puis on dévoile le chien. Comme à son habitude, Achille mime quelques aboiements (en tant que sorcier pure souche, il trouve ça très drôle que les 3 cartes non dévoilées possèdent un nom aussi crétin. Sur le principe je suis plutôt d'accord mais je me passerais bien de l'imitation systématique du canidé.)

Draco commence le jeu très fort et remporte les premières passes avec succès. Bientôt, je laisse tomber mon roi et il s'arrête un instant pour me dévisager. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir ce que je vois dans son regard.

Neville et Blaise n'étant pas occlumens, nous avons interdit l'usage de la légilmencie durant nos parties. Bien sûr nous avons toujours un doute mais le tarot c'est sacré.

Ainsi je me retiens de percer les barrières mentales de Malfoy et continue la partie.

Que nous gagnons haut la main.

Nous entamons une seconde partie et je me retrouve encore avec Draco.

**oO°**

A présent les bouteilles de bières s'entassent sur la table et nous avons déjà gagné 5 parties. Je suis enivré par une joie immense. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est sur le point d'exploser en moi, à hauteur du thorax. Le fou rire sûrement. Draco triche.

J'ai remarqué sa manière de distribuer, de regarder Nev par dessus ses cartes. Discrètement je m'y suis mis aussi, j'épie les cartes d'Achille qui est assis à côté de moi et Malfoy a compris qu'une main passée dans mes cheveux veut dire : j'ai de l'atout, je coupe !

Nous gagnons donc sans discontinuer sous le regard atterré des trois autres joueurs. Contrairement à moi, qui souris comme un malade, Malfoy ne quitte pas son air froid du type qui s'ennuie.

Mais le petit sourire en coin qu'il arbore quand il me surprend à me décoiffer furieusement m'indique qu'il s'amuse au moins autant que moi.

Je sais, je sais... Ce n'est pas très gryffondor de tricher au jeu. Mais c'est très gryffondor de vouloir gagner à tout prix.

C'est à mon tour de distribuer les cartes, et, comme par magie (et pour cause ...), je me retrouve avec mon glacial coéquipier.

- Encore ? S'exclame Achille qui commence à avoir l'oeil vitreux.

Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et j'explose de rire. Je me suis contenu tellement longtemps que tout vient d'un coup, les larmes de rire, les spasmes, les hoquets et les abdos qui me font mal.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Blaise s'est redressé et s'est mis a gronder

- DRAY ! Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais triché ?

Malfoy répond d'une voix cassante

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ça c'est moi ) Je n'en peux plus, je redouble de rire. Malfoy est génial. Génial. J'essaie de me contrôler, vautré sur le sol en me tenant les côtes. J'ai maaa-hahaha-al ! Je m'en veux parce que si je n'étais pas aussi mort de rire, je pense qu'il réussirait à convaincre Blaise.

- DRACO ! Réponds-moi tout de suite; Pourquoi Harry est en train de mourir de rire ?

- Mais est-ce que je sais ? Il est détraqué ce type !

- HAHAHA ! HAHA ! Oouh pitié, qu'il arrête, mon ventre me tire dans tous les sens et je m'étouffe.

Je relève un peu la tête en essuyant les larmes de rire qui coulent sur mes joues.

Enorme Erreur ! Je croise le regard de Malfoy et... Il me fait un petit sourire. Un petit sourire complice qui brise d'un seul coup toute sa belle argumentation.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Blaise a attrapé sa baguette et a lancé un sort à Malfoy qui se retrouve attaché au tuyau du radiateur. La vision de son air outré relance mon fou rire. (je n'y peux rien : c'est désopilant!)

- Draco ... fait Blaise d'une voix parfaitement calme et parfaitement menaçante. Tu me déçois beaucoup... Beaucoup beaucoup

Malfoy commence à s'énerver :

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Blaise, espèce de détraqué, détache-moi !

Nev prend la parole. Son ton est nettement moins menaçant, mais je le connais bien et je peux deviner qu'il est très en colère.

- Sérieusement Dray, ça ne se fait pas. On avait dit que le tarot c'était sacré

- Mais tout à fait ! S'exclame t-il. Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous faire penser que j'ai triché. C'est Harry qui est mort de rire !

- Hahahahaha !

Achille se tourne vers moi

- Harry, est-ce que Malfoy et toi avez triché ?

- Hahahaha Pas du touuuuuut houhouhooou !

Nev tourne la tête vers son amoureux

- ça veut dire oui.

- Mais non! J'essaie de me défendre entre deux sanglots

Mais trop tard, Blaise m'a jeté le même sort qu'à Malfoy et je me retrouve collé à lui, les bras attachés au tuyau de radiateur. J'ai mal aux bras, parce que mon corps est secoué par le rire et qu'il n'est plus retenu que par mes deux pauvres épaules.

Blaise nous fait face avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

- Vous avez trahi le code des potes en trichant ! Alors pour vous punir on va vous laisser mariner là un peu, pendant qu'on va aller faire un tour en boite ! En espérant que vous serez calmés à notre retour !

Nos trois compatriotes font demi-tour et se dirigent vers la porte.

- Hé ! Non ! Blaise sale enflure reviens ici tout de suite! S'écrit mon codétenu

Clac. La porte se referme. Malfoy gueule un peu dans le vide puis se retourne vers moi et me jette un regard noir

- Arrête de rire

- Hahaha peux pas ...

- Potter notre situation est dramatique et tout ça c'est ta faute, alors si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire sur le champ je t'assomme

- Hahahahahaha ! J'adorerais lui obéir mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je lui jette un regard larmoyant et désespéré pour qu'il comprenne que je suis désolé.

Et je constate qu'un mince sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres, ce qui redouble mon fou rire

- Arrête de rire, répète t-il avec le plus d'autorité possible. Mais sa voix déjà s'est voilée et ses yeux gris pétillent.

- HA HA HA !

Et nous voilà tous les deux attachés au tuyau d'un radiateur, il doit être 22h et nous sommes seuls dans la situation la plus stupide du monde et explosés de rire par le fait. Déjà que seul je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, alors si Malfoy s'y met.

- Potter, articule t-il en riant. Je vais te tueeeeer !

- Hahahaha !

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous convulsons ainsi. Et enfin, petit à petit nous nous calmons. Mes mains étant toujours attachées, je ne vois plus grand chose à cause des larmes. Nous reprenons notre souffle à bout de force, et avec un sourire qui nous fait trois fois le tour du visage.

- Bon Potter... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Hein ? Oh et bien je suppose qu'il faut les attendre.

- Si tu crois que je vais rester attaché ici toute la nuit ! Tu ne connais pas Blaise Zabini. Il ne rentrera qu'aux aurores pour nous emmerder.

- Ah... Bon alors attends, je vais essayer un truc. Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment! Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas à proprement parlé, accès a ma poche droite.

- T'inquiête je gère !

Et sous ses yeux (ébahis il faut bien le dire) j'applique les enseignements de Dumbledore. Je me concentre de toute mes forces, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'arrive à faire de la magie sans baguette.

Je concentre mon attention sur la poche de Malfoy et j'arrive à en faire sortir la baguette magique et à la diriger jusqu'à ses doigts.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je lui souris comme un crétin, très fier de moi. Malfoy me regarde incrédule.

- Wow...

- Merci je sais. Bon tu nous libères ?

Et en soupirant de soulagement, Malfoy prononce la formule libératrice

- Finite incantatem

Et nous nous étalons sur le sol. Je reste allongé par terre un moment, alors que mon coéquipier se lève en se massant les poignets.

- On se fait un sniff ? Propose t-il

J'acquiesce

- Bon où est ta poudre ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça MA poudre ? Pourquoi ça serait à moi de fournir ? Je glapis.

- Et bien, ça me paraît évident Potter. C'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est retrouvé saucissonné à ce radiateur : c'est toi qui paie.

Je me redresse

- Oh je t'en prie ! Je ne t'ai pas obligé à tricher.

- Tu peux parler. Tu lorgnais sur les cartes d'Achille avec autant de subtilité qu'un scroutt a pétard.

- Va mourir !

- Bon tu la sors cette came ?

Il me toise avec l'air exaspéré du type qui a raison et qui ne veut même pas discuter. Ça me fait sourire. Je lui dois bien ça. Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Et sans répondre je me lève et récupère mon petit sac d'héro.

Je m'affale dans le canapé et après une petite seconde d'hésitation, Malfoy m'imite.

Nous préparons deux cuillères en silence. Puis nous trinquons et nous allumons nos briquets. Le calme est appréciable.

J'aspire la fumée et je me détends. Mes abdominaux et mes poignets douloureux disparaissent.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au blond qui est vautré à coté de moi, les yeux fermés, le visage apaisé.

L'héroïne en fait, c'est juste tout l'inverse des détraqueurs. Eux ils s'abreuvent de ta souffrance et pour cela, t'obligent à ressentir tous les pires moments de ta vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une miette de joie.

Mais quand tu inhale de la blanche, c'est tout le contraire. La fumée entre en toi comme un pansement, elle attrape tous les souvenirs douloureux toute la souffrance et quand vous la recrachez par le nez, tout s'envole. Il ne reste plus que les bonnes choses. Les moments heureux.

Ron et Hermione qui rigolent dans la salle commune des gryffondors, le goût du jus de citrouille, le sourire de Sirius, Le miroir du Riséd, voler sur un balai à toute allure, tenir Maria Callas contre moi et jouer du violoncelle, les pulls de Molly Weasley...

Il ne reste que ce qui est beau et bon, le reste est léger, léger, et ne nous atteint plus. Oui, l'héroïne c'est ça. C'est un patronus inventé par les moldus.

Tout est plus beau après une dose.

Même Draco Malfoy.

Surtout Draco Malfoy...

**oO°**

Je scotche depuis tout à l'heure sur la couverture du livre posé à terre. Je me sens bien et je regarde la photo un peu irréelle de la couverture. Je suis vraiment Hmmmmmmmm. Trop bien.

Malfoy avait raison, Blaise prend son temps. Ça fait presque deux heures que je suis vissé au canapé avec Malfoy qui ne bouge pas, à côté de moi.

Il a les yeux fermés, sa respiration est lente et tranquille mais pas assez profonde pour qu'il dorme.

- Malfoy ?

- Oui Potter ?

- C'est quoi ton bouquin ?

Il ouvre les paupières et me regarde. Les nuances de gris valsent dans ses yeux, comme une ronde miroitante. C'est fascinant cet argent liquide qui semble couler comme de la lave dans ses prunelles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si tu savais lire.

- Je lui donne une petite tape sur le haut du crane et il rigole

- Oh et ben alors Potty, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?

- Alors ! Dis-moi ce que c'est !

- Duxy . John Duxy. C'est un écrivain sorcier.

- Ça consiste en quoi un écrivain sorcier ? Malfoy me regarde avec des yeux ronds

- Non mais tu sors d'où ? Ne me dis pas que le survivant n'a jamais rien lu d'autre que de la littérature moldue! Ne me dis pas ça Potter !

- Ben en fait... si. Je sais qu'en temps que Monsieur-Sang-Pur tu considères que les sorciers font de toute façon tout mieux que les moldus mais...

- Tu n'y est pas du tout Potter. Je n'ai rien contre la littérature moldue d'une manière générale, mais ayant été essentiellement élevé avec des romans sorciers ça me paraît plutôt... fade.

- Fade ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment fonctionne la littérature sorcière. En gros tu lis, et au fur et à mesure que tu lis, tes images mentales sont projetées au mur d'en face. Et enregistrées ! Tu peux donc faire des retours en arrière, revisionner une scène sans avoir à la relire etc etc... C'est quand même plus vivant.

Je le regarde sacrément surpris (je ne m'étais jamais douté que ça fonctionnait comme ça) Mais surtout je le regarde avec pitié.

- « C'est quand même plus vivant » ? Alors là Malfoy excuse-moi mais tu n'as rien compris. L'intérêt de la littérature, ce sont justement les mots. La beauté des mots, des formules. Tomber sur une phrase tellement belle que tu la répètes de millions de fois à suivre juste pour entendre la sonorité pour que ce petit truc fasse tilt en toi... L'image ... bon, c'est essentiel pour suivre l'action, mais la littérature c'est avant tout des mots !

Malfoy prend un air exagérément horrifié.

- Granger ? Que fais-tu dans ce corps ?

J'éclate de rire, et mes côtes me rappellent à l'ordre.

- Hmm. Tu as raison Malfoy. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur en vérité. A une exception près.

- Laquelle ?

- Shakespeare !

Petit silence

- Rassure-moi Malfoy tu connais Shakespeare ?

- Hein ? Heu.. Oui. De nom.

- Comment ça de nom ? Ma voix est montée dans les aigües sous l'outrage

- Oh ! On se calme le balafré ! Je sais que c'est un dramaturge britannique qui a eu son petit succès ici chez les moldus... Mais je n'ai rien lu de lui.

Je sais que ma réplique devrait être sur le même ton que celui qu'on emploie depuis le début de la conversation, mais d'un coup le sujet me paraît très important. Ça me paraît grave et très triste de n'avoir pas lu Shakespeare. Alors je me lance. Je lui raconte. Hamlet, les trahisons, la folie, Macbeth, le désir de pouvoir, le meurtre, le tourment, Le songe d'une nuit d'été et les esprits qui suivent Buck, La nuit des rois, l'amour et Lady Viola. L'une de mes héroïnes préférées. Je suis tellement entrainé par mon élan que je lui récite des pans entiers de cette pièce sublime.

_- «Le duc Orsino : Crois le cher enfant; car ce serait mentir à ton heureux âge que de t'appeler un homme : les lèvres de Diane ne sont pas plus douces ni plus vermeilles, ta petite voix est comme l'organe d'une jeune fille, flutée et sonore, et tu jouerais parfaitement un rôle de femme. Je sais que ton étoile t'a prédestiné pour cette affaire... Que quatre où cinq d'entre vous l'accompagne! Tous, si vous voulez; car pour moi je ne suis jamais mieux que quand je suis seul. Réussis dans ce message et tu vivras aussi indépendant que ton maître; tu pourras appeler tienne sa fortune._

_Viola : Je ferai de mon mieux ma cour à votre dame (à part) Lutte pénible! Faire ma cour ailleurs, et vouloir être sa femme ! »_ Elle l'aime tu comprends, mais elle s'est faite passer pour un homme afin de sauvegarder sa vertu. Ainsi elle ne saurait lui déclarer son amour.

Je me suis un peu enflammé. Malfoy me regarde avec une drôle d'intensité. Je reprends mon souffle, le corps toujours animé par l'émoi de ce que je viens de lui raconter. Oui j'ai l'air ridicule mais j'aime VRAIMENT Shakespeare.

Il finit par prendre la parole, un sourcil relevé

- Et Roméo et Juliette ?

- Et ben quoi Roméo et Juliette ?

- Tu me parles de Shakespeare en long en large et en travers et tu ne cites même pas Roméo et Juliette.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien lu de Shakespeare.

- C'est vrai. Si la littérature moldue m'ennuie, il y a en revanche des arts que nul sorcier ne pratique. Le ballet de danse « Roméo et Juliette » de Prokofiev, je l'ai vu et je l'ai adoré.

Je souris à Malfoy de toutes mes dents. Oui Roméo et Juliette est une pièce extraordinaire.

- Les Montaigu et les Capulet.. ça fait très Gryffondor/serpentard ça non ? Suggère t-il avec un petit sourire ironique. J'approuve d'un hochement vigoureux de la tête. J'aime qu'il ne se foute pas de ma gueule. J'aime partager ça avec lui.

- J'aimerais vraiment voir ce ballet ! Murmure-je

Mon visage est très près du sien, je ne sais pas trop comment on en est arrivé là.

- Oh mais il n'y a pas qu'un ballet Potter! Il y y en a plusieurs. Et aussi des symphonies, des opéras. Je n'en reviens pas qu'un musicien comme toi ne les connaisse pas.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Blaise Zabini pour ouvrir sa porte d'un grand coup de pied et pour hurler

- Alors mes gaillards on fait moins les malins !

Puis il se fige, son visage se décompose en voyant qu'il n'y a plus personne d'accroché au tuyau de radiateur et Malfoy est obligé de toussoter pour attirer son attention

- Co... Comment vous avez fait ? Balbutie t-il

- Ben tu vois Zabini ! On ne triche pas. On est juste beaucoup trop bons pour toi. Répond tranquillement Malfoy en attrapant une bière sur la table.

De nouveau j'éclate de rire, et j'ai l'impression que les éclats s'envolent dans la pièce et dansent autour de nous.

**oO° **

**à suivre**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre : The Police « Message in a bottle »

( Théoriquement, j'avais mis un lien pour chaque "musique de chapitre" mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner, donc sachez que tout est écoutable sur youtube. J'éspère que vous trouverez de vous même les belles versions. Si quelqu'un sait comment integrer un lien, je suis preneuse. Désolée. )

* * *

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : les choses sont « trop faciles » et les rapports de Harry et Draco s'arrangent trop simplement. Peut-être. Mais il faut savoir que c'est l'un des effets de la drogue. N'importe quel fumeur de joins vous le dira : lorsqu'on est défoncé on devient particulièrement empathique et les liens avec les gens sont quasiment surnaturels, on ressent tout puissance mille. Je me suis dit que partageant le statut de sorciers, le lien se resserrai de manière évidente sous l'emprise de la drogue.


	3. Avril

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

Pov Draco

_Avril_

Depuis maintenant quatre ans, je m'endors tous les soirs avec la même berceuse.

« Harry est amoureux de moi, Harry est amoureux de moi, Harry est amoureux de moi »

Je le répète des centaines de fois à suivre, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Je laisse les mots entrer en moi et je répète « Harry est amoureux de moi » avec dévotion, jusqu'à y croire. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là, au moment où les mots deviennent vrais, que j'arrive à m'endormir.

Bien sûr quand je me réveille le matin, je sais que ce n'est pas réel. Mais j'ai besoin de ça pour dormir. J'ai été insomniaque pendant longtemps. Parce que c'était tellement irréaliste.

Il fallait que ça devienne, si ce n'était une vérité, en tout cas possible. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'aie changé de camp ? Je n'en avais rien à faire que Voldemort gagne cette guerre. Je suis un sang-pur je n'y aurais rien perdu. A part le sommeil. Parce que ces mots n'auraient jamais pu s'appuyer sur un semblant d'espoir.

Au fond je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de Harry. Parce que la première fois que je l'ai vu, je ne me suis pas dit « C'est Harry Potter, je dois devenir ami avec lui parce que mon père me l'a demandé ». Non, j'avais 11 ans et tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est « Je le veux ». Evidemment je ne l'ai pas eu. Je ne savais pas qu'on obtient pas un être humain comme on obtient un objet. Et j'ai été mortellement vexé quand il m'a rejeté au profit de la belette.

Tout ce qui a suivi, c'était de l'amertume et seulement ça. Comment pouvait-il me rejeter, moi, Draco Malfoy ? Je l'ai détesté pour ça. Je n'ai compris que plus tard, bien plus tard, ce que je voulais réellement. Après ça il m'a fallu l'admettre. Et par la même occasion comprendre que cet amour primitif et idiot que j'avais ressenti ne serait jamais, Ô grand jamais, réciproque. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu le sommeil.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans et je ne peux toujours pas dormir sans me convaincre d'abord que Harry est amoureux de moi. C'est plus facile qu'avant. Parce que nous sommes devenus amis je crois.

Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé. L'héroïne, je pense, a des vertus que l'on ignore.

La première fois que Blaise m'en a proposée je ne savais pas à quel point ça serait bon. Parce qu'il me suffit d'aspirer la fumée blanche et c'est comme une dose d'amour pur. Tout mon corps se détend et c'est si simple d'y croire.

Il y a quelques mois, lors d'une soirée, Harry a goûté lui aussi à ce paradis, à peine artificiel. Et à partir de là tout a changé. Il a tout simplement arrêté de me détester.

Je vous l'ai dit que l'héroïne était de l'amour. C'est impossible de haïr quelqu'un quand on en prend. Parce que tout est trop beau pour qu'on puisse ressentir la moindre parcelle de haine.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, on se croisait chez Blaise, souvent pour fumer de l'héro et se faire des parties de cartes. J'ai discuté avec lui comme jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible.

Et voilà.

Je ne suis plus Draco Malfoy, fils de mangemort et intolérable petit con. Harry ne me voit plus comme ça et du coup, moi non plus. Ça aide d'avoir l'approbation de la personne qu'on aime.

J'ai hérité de tout. Feu Lucius Malfoy, entrainé par la guerre a tout simplement oublié de me déshériter. Vous y croyez vous ? Il m'a juste oublié.

J'ai revendu le manoir Malfoy et j'ai acheté une grande maison à la place. Histoire de faire table rase. Mais le plus important c'est cette histoire de sommeil. A présent, quand je me réveille le matin, je sais que Harry n'est toujours pas amoureux de moi, mais ça m'est égal par ce que je le vois tous les jours.

Tous les jours nous nous retrouvons, le plus souvent chez lui. Il joue du violoncelle, on sniffe un peu d'héro et de temps en temps on parle.

Il m'a fallu quelques semaines avant d'oser amener mon carnet de croquis et mes fusains. Je dessine la chambre de Harry, la vue de sa fenêtre et lui le plus souvent. Il ne regarde jamais mes dessins, alors je peux me laisser aller.

Je m'amuse avec la courbe de son nez, la ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses cheveux me donnent souvent du fil à retordre. Je le lui ai dit une fois et ça l'a fait rire. Je me suis empressé de prendre une nouvelle feuille pour dessiner ce rire. Au début je n'étais pas très content de moi, mais maintenant c'est mon dessin préféré. On le reconnait parfaitement. J'ai rajouté du vert dans ses yeux avec de l'aquarelle en rentrant chez moi. Je crois que si j'aime autant ce rire, c'est que je n'y ai pas eu droit souvent.

- Potter Bon Dieu ! Tu ne pourrais pas avoir une coiffure décente ? Un peu comme la mienne ? Tu vois, pas un cheveu ne dépasse, c'est quand même beaucoup plus facile à dessiner

- Haha. Malfoy excuse moi, mais tu n'es pas mon modèle dans la vie courante.

- Ah non ? Ceci explique cela. Tu devrai y penser quand même ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

- Hahaha ha

- Arrête de rire !

- Hahaha

**oO°**

Ce matin, je me lève donc dans mon immense maison et je m'y sens seul. Elle est beaucoup trop grande pour moi et je n'ai presque pas de meuble. Juste une cuisine complète, un piano à queue et un matelas à même le sol dans la grande pièce. Je préfère de loin la cité U inconfortable de mon ex-gryffondor. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du violoncelle. Je ne savais pas combien Harry était bon musicien.

Je sais, je sais. Je prononce son prénom à tout bout de champ. Mais les noms sont d'une importance capitale et les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Aussi, depuis les quatre mois que nous nous fréquentons, nous ne nous sommes jamais appelés autrement que « Potter » et « Malfoy ». ça ne me dérange pas, mais on a toujours besoin de nommer la personne que l'on aime, alors dans ma tête ça tourne en boucle « Harry, Harry, Harry ».

Je me prépare du café. J'aime bien le mois d'avril. Les jours s'allongent un peu et le temps est doux.

Il y a souvent des averses aussi. Rien de très réjouissant. Sauf si vous vous appelez Harry Potter.

En un mois j'ai radicalement changé ma vision de la pluie.

Il faut dire qu'un Potter mort de rire qui court sous l'averse et qui vous revient détrempé, les vêtements plaqués au corps, ça donne à réfléchir.

En fait, je crois que Harry et moi nous nous entendons bien par ce que nous avons tous les deux une enfance en retard.

Il m'a raconté les nuits sous l'escalier, et les coups des Dursley. J'ai dû faire preuve d'un self-control sans limite pour ne pas avoir l'air horrifié. J'étais persuadé que Harry Potter n'avait pu être qu'un garçon choyé et pourri gâté, avec des tas de gens qui l'aimaient et obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres.

Durant notre scolarité, c'était d'ailleurs ça qui me consolait. Je me disais que de toute façon, je pouvais l'insulter autant que je voulais, qu'au moins ça lui changerait de tous ces amis dévoués qui l'entouraient.

Je me vengeais sur lui de n'avoir pas eu mon enfance à moi. C'est pourquoi, quand il m'a parlé de son cousin Dudley, j'ai eu envie de quitter sa chambre étudiante, et de faire le tour du pays si besoin pour aller lui casser la gueule. Histoire de ne pas m'en vouloir trop à moi.

Mais on ne parle jamais de cette époque. C'est comme si nous nous étions rencontré après Poudlard. J'aime autant. Si Harry pouvait effacer de sa mémoire toutes les saletés que j'ai faites durant notre scolarité, ça m'arrangerait.

**oO°**

Je suis nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et j'attends que Harry vienne ouvrir.

Quand il émerge finalement je dois me contrôler au maximum pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Ses yeux sont à peine ouverts, ses cheveux sont dans un désordre monstre et ... OhMyMerlin il ne porte pas l'once d'un début de T-Shirt (ce qui veut dire qu'il est torse nu!).

Je suis très fier de moi. Tous les jours j'aiguise mes capacités de retenue et mon indifférence universelle. Bref je suis en train de devenir super fort pour ce qui est de dissimuler mon trouble.

- Matinal Malfoy ?

Je ne peux pas retenir un sourire moqueur (ma manière d'évacuer la pulsion de viol qui s'empare de moi... Non mais vraiment, a t-on idée d'être aussi sexy en ouvrant sa porte ?)

- Il est plus de 15h...

Harry fait demi-tour en ronchonnant quelque chose à propos de "15h du matin..."

Je le suis dans la minuscule chambre. Et une bouffée de plaisir m'envahit. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être plus chez moi ici, dans ce 15 mètres carré, que dans ma gigantesque maison.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? Je demande

Harry allume la cafetière et ne me répond pas. Il ne prend pas la peine d'enfiler un T-shirt et ça me plait autant que ça m'ennuie. Avec ses cheveux indomptables, on croirait qu'il vient de se réveiller après une nuit de sexe débridé.

Qu'on soit bien clair sur ce point : Harry a toujours l'air de sortir d'une nuit de sexe débridé. Mais aujourd'hui il est à moitié nu ce qui a tendance à orienter davantage mes pensées.

Je m'assoie sur l'unique fauteuil de sa chambre, sans attendre son autorisation. De toute façon, tant qu'il n'aura pas bu son café je ne pourrai pas en tirer quoi que ça soit. J'attends donc. Il finit par se réinstaller sur son lit, le dos au mur, avec une tasse fumante. Je le regarde avec plaisir, tant qu'il est dans l'incapacité de le remarquer.

Après quelques gorgées il se réveille enfin et lève les yeux vers moi

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Malfoy

Son air ronchon m'amuse

- Oh rien de Spécial, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi c'est tout ! Il éclate de rire, et j'adore ça. C'est seulement dommage que ça soit un peu vrai.

- Sérieusement, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir me réveiller aux aurores.

- Tout à fait. Je voudrais t'inviter. Il se trouve qu'en ce moment, passe au Savoy Théâtre un Opéra qui pourrait te plaire.

- Un Opéra ?

- Hmm oui... J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aimé Roméo et Juliette. La pièce je veux dire. Et bien, l'Opéra de Bellini passe ce soir, et je voulais te proposer d'y aller.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairent.

- Vrai.. Vraiment ? J'approuve de la tête.

- Tu es sûr Malfoy ? Enfin je veux dire... J'adorerais mais je n'ai pas du tout les moyens de me payer une soirée au Savoy Théatre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour ne pas qu'il voit combien je le trouve attendrissant

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "je voudrais t'inviter" ?

Ses yeux verts brillent comme deux émeraudes au soleil. Je ne suis surement pas le premier à faire cette comparaison, mais je ne vois pas comment le décrire autrement. On dirait que je viens de lui offrir le saint Graal.

En fait, c'est peut-être ce que je viens de faire.

- Putain, Malfoy! Merci! C'est génial. Je te revaudrai ça. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Je me retiens de lui demander de me faire l'amour, là tout de suite, tellement il est séduisant avec cet air enfantin sur le visage. A la place je hausse les épaules

- Habille-toi. On a pas de temps a perdre, il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue. Hors de question que je me pointe à l'Opéra avec une mocheté.

Harry me tire la langue mais ses yeux brillent et je suis vraiment fier de mon cadeau.

**oO°**

- Laisse cette cravate tranquille !

Nous sommes devant le théâtre, et Harry n'en finit pas de déserrer sa cravate. Je m'approche de lui et la ressert un peu

- Excuse-moi Malfoy.. Je crois que je suis un peu impressionné. Je hausse un sourcil avec ironie

Evidemment. Monsieur ne ressent aucune crainte à l'idée d'exterminer un seigneur des ténèbres mais une soirée à l'Opéra le fait flipper. C'est parfaitement logique.

- Oh ça va hein. Il me sourit et je lui fais signe de me suivre.

Il est sublime. C'est la première fois que je vois Harry porter un Costard et ça lui va terriblement bien.

Nous avons fait les magasins tout l'après-midi et étonnamment, ça n'a pas du tout été la corvée que je pensais. Harry a été très docile et mon tailleur a très vite trouvé LE costume qu'il lui fallait.

Il est noir, très simple avec une chemise blanche et une cravate gris clair.

S'il n'était pas aussi nerveux, il aurait l'air d'un homme qui va régulièrement au Théâtre.

Nous sommes conduits dans une loge au premier étage et nous nous installons sans parler.

Harry se tord les mains dans tous les sens.

Il y a une drôle de contradiction en lui. D'un côté, il est magnifique, c'est un homme, un vrai, de ceux sur lesquels on bave parce qu'on sait que s'ils vous prennent dans leurs bras, tout ira mieux. De l'autre c'est un gamin qui a l'air complètement perdu. Je saisis sa main dans un geste un peu brusque

- Calme-toi ok ? Il lève vers moi des yeux paniqués et je presse sa main un peu plus fort.

- Bon... Potter.. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aussi anxieux ?

- Ben... tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi..

- Et ?

Il baisse les yeux l'air pris en faute

- Et si je n'aimais pas ? Il a parlé tout bas, comme s'il disait une énormité. De ma main libre je le force à relever la tête et à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Potter... Tu es musicien. Tu écoutes la Casta diva en boucle, comment pourrais-tu ne pas aimer ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de m'immerger de son regard vert. (ce qui est parfaitement déloyal)

- Et quand bien même tu n'aimerais pas... ça n'a aucune importance. Si tu t'ennuies, tu me le dis, et on s'en ira. On n'est pas obligé de rester d'accord ?

Et là, un miracle se produit. La main d'Harry serre doucement la mienne. Oh presque pas. Il faut être raide fou amoureux pour s'en apercevoir. D'ailleurs il ne le fait probablement pas exprès. Les lumières s'éteignent dans la salle, mais nous continuons à nous regarder comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci Malfoy. Merci pour tout.

Nous nous sourions comme deux crétins et la voix des Ténors entame l'Aggiorna appena de eccoci.

**oO°**

Nous sommes sortis du Savoy Théâtre depuis déjà 20 bonnes minutes. Potter ne dit rien, mais son regard le fait à sa place. Nous marchons tranquillement, frissonnants sous le vent d'Avril qui glisse sur les rues de Londres. Harry a l'air extatique. Et je suppose que moi aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons cependant. Je n'ai pas vu grand chose de l'Opéra, je n'ai regardé que lui. Son profil dans le noir était dangereusement attirant. Et puis les émotions étaient si lisibles sur son visage que je savais exactement à quel moment nous en étions rendus.

Sa main n'a pas lâché la mienne avant que les lumières ne se rallument. J'ai cru mourir au moment ou la cantatrice qui interprétait Juliette s'est lancée dans "Oh quante volte". Le visage de Harry était d'une pureté infinie. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

A présent nous marchons, un peu au hasard. Je sais qu'il est encore ébloui par ce qu'il vient de voir et d'entendre. Et en un sens moi aussi. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour ma santé mentale.

Bientôt nous arrivons au pied de sa cité universitaire, un peu pourrie. Mais dans la lumière de la lune et après un spectacle pareil, elle semble presque belle.

Soudain Harry se retourne vers moi. Son regard scintille, c'est incroyable, comment fait-il ?

- Draco...

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. Il ne m'a jamais paru plus beau qu'en cette seconde. Draco. Oui c'est moi.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert Poudlard, ça a été comme une seconde naissance. La magie, c'était un univers génial, dans lequel je me sentais enfin chez moi. Je n'ai pas eu peur d'affronter Voldemort, par ce que je voulais préserver ce monde tel qu'il était. Tu as peut-être été le seul caillou dans ma chaussure pendant toutes ces années.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je le savais évidemment, mais l'entendre dire... Surtout après une soirée pareille. Ça fait mal putain. Je ferme les yeux pour échapper au joug de ses prunelles vertes. Mais sa main s'accroche à mon biceps et me force à relever les paupières.

- Mais depuis quelques temps, je me dis que ce caillou, j'aurais dû le regarder de plus près. Vu d'ici, tu ressembles plutôt à une pierre précieuse. La magie, la vraie, ça ne nécessite pas de baguette ou de balai volant. Non la vraie magie c'est ça. Aspirer une bouffée de fumée blanche et être bien. Ecouter l'opéra de Bellini. Et devenir fou de beauté et de bonheur. C'est ça la vraie magie Draco. T'appeler par ton prénom et tenir ton bras.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Le regard de Harry me transmet des messages différents. D'un côté un bonheur infernal et sans limite, un apaisement, une confiance, et pourtant, j'y vois aussi une pointe de doute. Un petit coin moins vert que les autres qui hésite et qui a peur parce qu'a présent qu'il a fini de parler, je pourrais bien répondre.

Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai peur des clichés, j'ai peur de le décevoir. J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris.

Ses yeux sont plein d'espoir et je n'en reviens pas de me dire que c'est moi qui ai déclenché ça.

Alors je m'approche, je suis le mouvement de son bras et dans un élan gryffondorien (Finalement, Harry est peut-être contagieux ? ) Je l'embrasse. Mon coeur explose de nouveau et cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur. Les bras de Harry viennent de se refermer autour de mon dos et sa langue répond à mon baiser. Son odeur masculine m'enivre et je crois que je pourrais mourir tout de suite.

Finalement son visage se détache du mien, mais ses bras continuent de m'enlacer.

- Malfoy, je te jure je ne comprends rien à ce qui nous arrive .

Je raffermis ma prise autour de son corps, parce que soudain, au pied de cette cité U, j'ai peur qu'il m'échappe. Je n'en reviens pas de serrer Harry Potter contre moi. C'est tout simplement injuste que j'y ai droit, moi ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait.

- On monte ? Il me reste de la poudre... propose t-il

Je lui souris. Je n'en reviens pas que cette soirée puisse être encore meilleure.

Nous nous lâchons naturellement, même si tout mon corps crie au scandale, d'être arraché a celui de Harry. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et montons l'escalier en silence. Une fois devant la porte Harry sort ses clés. Ma main se pose sur la sienne et il s'arrête pour me regarder.

- La vie est parfaite.

Il me sourit, se penche vers moi et comme pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire, il pose un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres.

- Ouais la fouine. La vie est parfaite !

**oO°**

**à suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre : Prokofiev « La danse des vallets »

_Salut a toutes/tous; j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je publierai le prochain sans doute dans un peu plus d'une semaine car je pars demain à Londres. (yeaaah) Impossible donc de poster durant mon séjour. Désolée d'avance._

_See you soon._


	4. Avril 2

**En intraveineuse**

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que je vous ai manqué. Je reviens de London City ! C'était génial. Petite anecdote en passant. Devinez qui j'ai rencontré dans le metro ?

Draco Malfoy !

Si si.. Son sosie en tout cas. Pour les sceptiques, voila une petite description : grand, mince, cheveux blond trés clairs (mais pas décolorés !), ramenés en arrière, avec une ou deux mèches folles, un sourir narquois au coin de la bouche, la peau trés pale et les yeux bleus métalliques.

Et le détail qui tue : chemise blanche avec .. une cravate verte ! Je vous JURE que c'est vrai !

Bon allez, j'arrête de vous faire bavez ! Alors si : avertissement : ce chapitre est plus long que les premiers. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas assuré l'égalité entre mes chapitres. Dans celui-ci je me suis surprise a ajouter plein de trucs qui n'étaient pas prévu au départ ... Bonne lecture. See you soon.

_Spéciale dédicace pour AnyaMalfoyette : J'ai trouvé le temple des geeks, j'ai failli acheté un Death Note ET je t'ai ramené une photo de loukoums londoniens. Allez vas y : déteste-moi !_

_

* * *

_

POV Harry

_Avril_

Je joue Nothing Else Matters, les yeux clos.

La version d'Apocaliptica m'a toujours beaucoup plus ému que celle de Metallica.

Nev fume de l'héro, allongé sur mon lit.

T'as des nouvelles de Ron ?

- Hmm ? Oui de temps en temps. Réponds-je distraitement

- Il t'a dit qu'il avait une copine ?

Je m'arrête de jouer

- Non

Neville grimace

- Je m'en doutais. C'est à cause d'Hermione. Il sait que vous vous fréquentez encore pas mal.

Je recommence le morceau là où je l'ai arrêté. La musique m'aide à réfléchir. Je pense à Hermione et à ses pulls à col roulé, à Hermione et à son air trop sérieux. Je l'adore, mais vraiment, plus le temps passe plus elle ressemble à une mamie ou à une nonne.

Finalement j'arrête de jouer pour dire

- Je comprends.

Je reste figé un moment, dans les yeux de Nev et, charitable, il finit par me passer sa cigarette magique.

Je tire une bouffée et la recrache lentement

- Et toi Nev ? Comment ça se passe avec Achille ?

Bien.

Il a un petit rire. Un peu gêné, un peu fier.

- Entre nous, Harry, c'est pas le plus beau mec que tu aies jamais vu ?

- Il est dans le top trois

- Et qui est number one ?

Je n'ai pas dit à Neville. Ni à Hermione. Et je sais que Draco n'a rien dit à Blaise.

Ce n'est pas que nous voulions garder notre relation secrète. C'est juste qu'on ne sait pas. Moi en tout cas, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe. Mes sentiments sont emmêlés. Il a suffi que Draco Malfoy s'excuse pour que je cesse de la haïr. Je trouve ça louche. Et en même temps, je suis bien avec lui.

Nous ne sommes pas très démonstratifs. On se voit beaucoup, Il vient chez moi et y passe des après-midi entiers, à dessiner, à fumer. De temps en temps il m'emmène voir un Opéra ou un ballet.

Il en passe pas mal à Londres ces temps-ci. Pas forcément des pièces majeures d'ailleurs. Mais c'est toujours la même émotion. La musique me transperce, me crucifie et j'en sors complètement vidé et heureux.

Il n'y a que ces soirs là où nous passons la nuit ensemble.

Au sens charnel du terme je veux dire, ça m'arrive souvent de passer mes nuits avec Draco. Mais les autres jours on ne se touche pas. Il n'y a qu'après avoir été saoulé de beauté, que j'ai le courage de me coller à lui, de l'embrasser. Il ne tente jamais rien vers moi et son expression froide me fait toujours peur. A chaque fois j'ai le rasoir à deux millimètres de la jugulaire, j'ai l'impression de sauter dans le vide quand je me rapproche de lui et que je soude mes lèvres aux siennes. J'ai toujours peur qu'il me repousse ou qu'il s'exclame « Haha ! Je t'ai bien eu Potter! »

Mais il ne le fait jamais. Il m'enlace avec force et je me sens à la fois protégé et protecteur.

A présent je n'ai plus besoin ni d'héroïne, ni de musique pour avoir envie de le dévisager. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais Draco a toujours été beau garçon.

Alors quand Neville me demande qui est le « number one », les images de vendredi dernier me reviennent en tête.

Draco était arrivé chez moi, les yeux pétillants.

- Potter, que dirais-tu de passer une soirée au théâtre ?

Évidemment, je m'étais réjoui. Mais il y avait cette étincelle, cette exaltation en lui. Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait à la dissimuler mais elle était plus forte que son masque aristocratique. Il avait l'air infiniment heureux et je me demandais bien ce qui le mettait dans cet état là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmène voir cette fois ?

- Giselle.

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec délectation. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de Giselle. Je trouvais le nom un peu désuet, pas très joli, mais il semblait l'adorer

- C'est quoi ?

- Le plus beau ballet du monde. La musique est de Adolphe Adam. Je t'interdis formellement de ne pas aimer.

J'avais rit et nous y étions allé.

Et la soirée fut extraordinaire. Malfoy avait raison. Le ballet était sublime. La musique sonnait comme un vieux dessin animé et l'interprète de Giselle était tout simplement bluffante.

Mais le plus extraordinaire fut Draco. Au milieu de l'acte deux, j'avais tourné la tête vers lui. Il regardait fixement les danseuses. Ses doigts suivaient le mouvement de la musique, il la connaissait apparemment par cœur. C'était la première fois que je le trouvais beau à crever.

Alors d'une voix un peu peu fragile je réponds a Nev

- Draco.

- Quoi Draco ?

- Le number one comme tu dis, c'est Draco.

Il se redresse et me reluque avec des grands yeux écarquillés comme si je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes capacités mentales

- Tu trouve que Dray est beau mec ?

Je ferme les yeux, un peu douloureusement, parce que, soyons franc, ça me fait vraiment bizarre de le dire

- Oui ...

- Voir carrément LE plus beau mec que tu aies jamais vu ?

- Oui ...

Nev se laisse retomber sur la matelas

- Et ben pour un scoop...

Je souris. S'il veut du scoop, je peux faire pire

- Mais je ne suis peut-être pas très objectif... fais-je mystérieusement

- Ah non ?

- Non ! Puisqu'il se pourrait que.. En quelque sorte... il soit mon .. Copain.

- DE QUOI ?

J'explose de rire et j'attaque « One » de Apocaliptica sous les cris hallucinés de Neville

**oO°**

- J'ai dit à Nev' qu'on sortait ensemble

- Parce qu'on sort ensemble Potter ? Répond Draco en relevant son sourcil

Je rougis vaguement. Nous fumons une clope (une fois n'est pas coutume) sur le bord de ma fenêtre. Il est presque une heure du matin et mes voisins viennent de m'engueuler pour le bruit occasionné (Oui mon instrument de musique est assez sonore)

Je ne sais donc pas du tout pourquoi je viens de balancer ça à la figure de Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mauvaise réponse ! Sache, mon petit Harry, qu'à partir du moment où tu réponds « Je ne sais pas » tu es foutu. L'incertitude est mère de tous les vices.

- Hahaha

- Je suis sérieux !

- Je n'en doute pas...

Je cesse de rire et le silence retombe. Étrangement, c'est lui qui reprend la parole, la voix un peu hésitante.

- Bon mais alors du coup.. on sort ensemble ou pas ?

Je suis à deux doigts de répondre « Je ne sais pas » mais je me retiens à temps. A la place je dis

- J'aimerais bien.

- Hm...

Il semble réfléchir puis il se retourne vivement vers moi

- Bon ! Et bien puisque tu me supplies de la sorte, je ne peux que céder.

Je rigole de nouveau. C'est la première chose que j'ai découverte sur ce nouveau Malfoy. Il me fait rire. En fait, il a beaucoup d'auto-dérision (ou une confiance immodérée en sa personne) et je peux me moquer de lui comme je veux, il reste imperturbable. Je trouve ça reposant.

- Arrête de rire

- Hahaha !

Seulement, cette fois, il ne se laisse pas faire. Il se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber sur le lit. Il emprisonne mes poignets et mon corps est écrasé sous le sien. Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas, et dans la pénombre, je le trouve terriblement excitant.

- Arrête... De... Rire... !

- Bien Maître. Il a un petit sourire satisfait :

- Aah... Il t'aura fallu neuf ans pour enfin reconnaître que je suis ton supérieur !

- Rêve toujours...

Et il fond sur moi. Sa langue entre dans ma bouche, me caresse, joue avec moi. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure. S'éloigne de temps en temps de mon visage.

Je grogne de frustration, essayant de me saisir de ses lèvres mais vu la manière dont il me plaque je ne peux rien faire

- Malfoy ! Je gronde.

Il a un petit rire fantomatique. Puis il m'embrasse de nouveau, lâche mes poignets, me laissant le droit de l'enlacer. Je réalise alors que c'est la première fois que nous parlons de notre relation, que nous nous touchons sans avoir eu besoin d'un opéra fabuleux avant, pour se donner du courage.

- ça me semble bien... Pour commencer. Murmure t-il à mon oreille.

On reste enlacés sagement sur mon lit à se regarder dans les yeux.

Puis a nouveau je romps le charme avec un sourire taquin.

- Mais dis moi Draco... Puisqu'on sort ensemble... ça ne te paraît pas terriblement inapproprié que tu connaisses ma demeure dans le moindre recoin et que tu ne m'aies jamais invité chez toi ?

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris. Une vraie surprise cette fois

- Tu veux que je t'emmène chez moi ?

- Et bien... Oui. Pourquoi pas.

- Ok... heu.. tout de suite ?

- Et bien à part si tu as mieux à faire à cette heure de la nuit …

- Franchement, j'ai bien une idée, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas de menottes ici donc je vais devoir y renoncer. Répond t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou (Rrh)

Bon... Mettons que je visiterai la maison de Draco plus tard...

**oO°**

Il est quatre heures du matin. Nous sommes plantés devant une grande bâtisse, typiquement londonienne, Malfoy hésite devant la porte.

- Tu ne fais pas de commentaire hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse comme commentaire ?

- Je n'ai presque pas de meubles.

- Draco ! Ouvre !

Il tourne alors sa clé dans la serrure et s'écarte de la porte pour me laisser entrer.

Je tombe immédiatement dans une pièce GIGANTESQUE.

Les murs sont blancs, le sol est recouvert d'un parquet et un énorme lustre surplombe une pièce vide. Il y a quelques livres qui trainent de ci, de là, un matelas à même le sol qui est largement encombré par des carnets de croquis, stylos, pastelles, pinceaux et aquarelles de toutes sortes. Un chevalet trône prés d'une bow-window, mais vu qu'il fait nuit je n'ai aucune idée de la vue qu'elle offre à son propriétaire.

Et puis surtout il est là. Lui.

Au milieu de la pièce, presque sous le lustre.

Un piano à queue noir et or. Je marche vers lui comme un automate.

- Draco ! Il est magnifique

- Tu trouves ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête, incapable de parler. Ma gorge est nouée devant la beauté de l'instrument...

- C'est.. Hum.. c'est la seule chose que j'ai récupéré du manoir Malfoy.

Je me retourne vers lui en désignant timidement le clavier

- Je peux ?

Il approuve sans rien dire. Je m'assois alors et tout semble disparaître. Dire que je suis fasciné est un euphémisme.

J'appuie sur une touche et une lueur bleue s'échappe du piano

je sursaute et me retourne vers Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- C'est un piano magique. Il a été accordé par des luthyers vénitiens

- Mais les luthiers, ils ne s'occupent par plutôt des violons, tout ça ?

- Ces luthyers là s'écrivent avec un Y et ils pratiquent de la magie ancienne, très puissante. Ils communiquent avec les instruments en fait. Et il permettent ainsi de donner corps à la musique. Quand quelqu'un joue, les émotions ressenties par le musicien vont se matérialiser sous des formes et des couleurs variées et emplir la pièce; et bien sûr elles vont se transmettre à quiconque s'y trouve.

Je reste hébété. La magie, il n'y a pas à dire c'est formidable.

- Vas y joue! Tu verras bien .

Alors je me positionne face au magnifique clavier et je me lance. Sans trop m'en apercevoir, j'entends la « Premiere Gnossienne » s'échapper du piano et avec les notes, s'élèvent des multitudes de pointes de couleurs. Des nuances de bleu virevoltent dans la pièce, constituant des arabesques.

On dirait presque des taches d'encre qui se diluent dans de l'eau. J'ai choisis exprès un morceau que je peux jouer les yeux fermés pour pouvoir regarder l'effet incroyable d'une matérialisation musicale. Dans les fumées colorées, bientôt se dessinent les visages de mes parents et puis chassant l'image, une troupe de Willis apparait en longs pas chassés. Puis elles s'évaporent laissant la place à des formes rondes et souples, abstraites surement. De temps en temps un visage surgit du néant. Sirius qui rit ou Rémus qui écoute Maria Callas.

Les dernières notes esquissent la silhouette de Draco puis je cesse de jouer et la lumière bleutée disparaît.

Le silence est sonore dans cette grande pièce vide.

- C'est du Sati ? Demande finalement Draco. Je me retourne vivement vers lui à cause des trémolos de sa voix et je m'aperçois qu'il se tient très droit, assis contre le mur, mais les yeux embués de larmes.

Je me précipite vers lui, dans un élan très surprenant et le prends dans mes bras. Il s'agrippe à moi, son corps tremble et il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Il aspire de toutes ses forces et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir perdu et désolé. J'ai forcé Draco à ressentir mes émotions et maintenant il se raccroche à moi comme un naufragé.

- Excuse-moi. Je n'avais jamais remarqué combien ce morceau était mélancolique. Il m'évoque plein de souvenirs heureux qui ne reviendront jamais. J'ai l'habitude de vivre avec ça, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça pouvait être triste

Je lui caresse les cheveux, ils sont doux et nous restons longuement assis dans cette position. Il se calme progressivement puis il chuchote contre mon épaule

- C'était magnifique Harry. Magnifique !

**oO°**

_Mai _

ça fais maintenant 15 jours que Draco m'a emmené chez lui pour la première fois.

15 jours que je n'ai pas quitté sa maison. Nous sortons rarement de son lit. Souvent Draco me dessine. Les croquis de mon visage et de mon corps s'amoncellent dans la pièce.  
Je me lève de temps en temps pour aller jouer au piano. Je ne maitrise pas encore très bien cet instrument, mais comme je n'ai pas emporté mon violoncelle je compense.

Les beaux jours sont arrivés et le jardin est magnifique.

Draco a planté des fleurs qui poussent n'importe comment au milieu de l'herbe et le grand cerisier a commencé à se couvrir de petites fleurs blanches.

Il y a un petit point d'eau auprès duquel j'aime bien m'allonger.

Je ne vais plus en cours. Je ne suis pas retourné chez moi. Je suis bien ici. Je ne sais pas quel jour nous sommes, je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Le temps passe.

Draco sort de temps en temps faire des courses, il a entre autre acheté une chaine hi-fi avec d'énormes enceintes pour que nous puissions écouter tous les plus beaux morceaux du monde. Moi je refuse de quitter sa maison. J'adore cet endroit. Il est vaste et lumineux. En plus du gigantesque salon et de la cuisine américaine, il y a un étage avec cinq chambres.

Ma préférée est celle qui donne sur la rue.

Je peux passer des heures à regarder les gens passer. J'enchaine les cigarettes et quand Draco rentre nous grignotons des brioches brulantes. J'ai eu deux ou trois fois Hermione au téléphone. Elle me sermonne, me dit que je ne suis pas sérieux. Que je suis en train de foutre ma vie en l'air, que je ne devrai pas suivre aveuglément Draco.

Elle dit tout ça et moi je ne l'écoute pas. Je ferme les yeux et je revois le corps nu de Draco allongé sur les draps blancs. Je frisonne en pensant à ses lèvres sur ma peau, à la douceur du jardin sous mes pas; je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose.

Le piano reste ce qui me fascine le plus. Ça m'arrive souvent de m'y installer et de jouer seulement _Do-Ré-Mi-Fa-Sol-La-Si-Do_. Rien que pour le plaisir de voir la magie s'en échapper en des flots d'encres et de formes.

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un univers de couleur et de douceur.

Draco est à l'étage et il écoute Iron & Wine à fond.

Il a décidé de repeindre les chambres. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un artiste aussi incroyable. Il s'occupe actuellement de la pièce qui donne sur la rue. Et il vient de finir la chambre en face de l'escalier. J'y suis allongé depuis une heure. Et le résultat est époustouflant.

Tout est désorganisé, il y a des taches de couleur dans tous les sens.

Au début quand on entre on ne voit rien. Rien d'autre que ce fouillis multicolore. On se sent presque agressé. Puis petit à petit l'œil s'habitue et perçoit un visage, des pattes de cheval.

Et on s'aperçoit que Draco a entremêlé toutes les créatures magiques existantes. Des Vampires se battant contre des sorciers dans des gerbes d'étincelles, des fées presque translucides qui dansent autour des sabots de Centaures. On devine un vol de flamants roses enchantés, un hippogriffe majestueux, des acromentula qui courent le long des plaintes, Des fleurs géantes semblent pendre en haut des murs, dissimulant des Leprechauns surfant sur des arcs en ciel.

Et encadrant la fenêtre, Draco a reproduit le saule cogneur de Poudlard. Ses branches sont si hautes qu'elles s'entortillent sur le plafond.

J'ai beau regarder, regarder, je n'en ai jamais fini de découvrir des nouvelles choses.

Je tends la main vers mon sachet d'héroïne et méthodiquement je me prépare une seringue.

Je me cherche une veine dans le bras et j'appuie sur le piston. Puis je me laisse retomber le dos au plancher en soupirant d'aise.

Je me sens si heureux. Si calme. Je n'en reviens pas que celui qui m'ait apporté tout ça, ce soit Draco Malfoy. Quand je ne le vois pas, mon cœur et mon corps s'affolent de son absence.

A Poudlard au fond je le détestais mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Que serais-je devenu si je n'avais pas eu un Malfoy à haïr. Et au fil du temps, je me dis qu'un jour prochain, je pourrais bien l'aimer. L'aimer pour de vrai parce qu'il m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Depuis la chambre du fond j'entends Draco qui chante les paroles de « Such great height » et je souris de toutes mes forces.

«_ They will see us waving from such great Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay... _» *

Et je me dis qu'il a raison...

**oO°**

Mon portable sonne sans discontinuer, affichant le numéro du responsable de ma chambre étudiante.

Je le laisse sonner. J'ai mis une musique sympa pour ce type, vu qu'il appelle souvent et je ne décroche jamais.

- Harry, bordel de merde tu ne réponds jamais quand on t'appelle ?

- Hmm si, si. La sonnerie est sympa non ?

Draco se tient très droit devant moi alors que je suis affalé sur le lit. Je le trouve superbe. Il porte un jean très simple (mais surement très cher) et un pull beige. Ça lui donne un côté intello que j'aime beaucoup.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu ne réponds pas à la personne qui tente de te joindre depuis au moins deux heures parce que tu aimes la sonnerie de ton téléphone ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai mis une sonnerie cool pour ne pas trouver ça chiant que mon "propriétaire" m'appelle sans discontinuer, et pour ne pas être tenté de répondre pour mettre fin au supplice.

- C'est le responsable de la cité U qui t'appelle ?

- ...

- T'as des loyers en retard ?

- ..

- Harry réponds-moi

- Je te trouve très beau aujourd'hui.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Il faut que tu décroches

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ton pull. Il te va vraiment très bien. Tu ressemble quasiment à un être humain.

- Harry, écoute-moi. Tu vis ici depuis presque trois semaines et tu n'a pas passé la porte d'entrée une seule fois.

- Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Mais moi si !

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupire et sa main cherche la mienne sur le matelas. Ses long doigts fins commencent à jouer avec les miens, tout doucement.

- Harry... Est-ce que... Et-ce que tu voudrais t'installer avec moi ?

Je reste sur le cul. Il a bien dit ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

- Pardon ?

Il relève ses grands yeux couleur nuages vers moi.

- Harry, j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble. Ça fait trois semaines que tu es ici, ça ne changera pas grand chose. J'aimerais juste que ça soit .. disons un tantinet plus officiel.

- Draco tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que cette maison devienne la mienne ?

- C'est déjà la tienne.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis ému. Et heureux, merveilleusement heureux. J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser, de le remercier, mais rien ne sort, je me contente de sourire comme un abruti.

- J'adorerais ça !

Draco me fait un petit sourire satisfait, un peu en coin et je trouve ça trop Rrrrh.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas répondre à ton propriétaire, et tu vas résilier ton abonnement au club des gueux de ta cité universitaire.

J'éclate de rire.

- Ok !

**OO°**

Le vieux con n'a rien voulu entendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je fais sans signer au préalable tout un tas de papiers. Je me retrouve donc à poireauter dans mon ex-chambre et je la trouve ridiculement petite et étouffante. Comment ai-je pu tenir là dedans ?

Il finit par arriver en soufflant comme un phoque

- Monsieur Potter ?

- C'est moi.

Ses sourcils broussailleux se rejoignent au dessus de son nez. Il a l'air contrarié

- Évitez de faire le malin avec moi. Vous avez trois mois de loyer en retard, votre logement est dans un état déplorable. Combien de temps comptiez-vous profiter du système ?

- Et bien justement, Monsieur, si j'ai accepté de vous rencontrer c'est pour vous rendre cette chambre. J'ai trouvé un autre logement.

Il ricane

- Oh mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Vous avez signé un engagement à l'année, aussi vous devez, en plus des mois que vous n'avez pas encore payés, nous faire parvenir le loyer jusqu'au mois de septembre.

- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter. Je m'en vais. Point. Et tout de suite.

- He là ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Je vous montre ?

Je prends la photo de mes parents exposée sur le bureau et la fourre dans mon sac. Puis j'attrape la housse de mon violoncelle et je sors tranquillement de la pièce

- Où allez-vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit : je m'en vais !

- Mais.. Jeune homme ! ... Revenez. Monsieur Potter, si vous ne revenez pas immédiatement, je vous colle un procès je vous préviens, pour qui vous prenez vous? ... Halte ! Monsieur Potter !

Je continue à avancer, tranquillement. Je me fiche de laisser toutes mes affaires ici. Parce que partout où est Draco, je serai davantage chez moi que dans un lieu plein de possessions personnelles.

- On se reverra je vous le garantie ! Vous entendrez parler de...

Je m'engouffre dans l'escalier et n'entends pas la suite.

**oO°**

**_a suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

* «_ Ils nous verront perchés là haut. Ils diront 'Redescendez sur terre maintenant'_

_Mais tout a l'air parfait vu de très loin._

_'Redescendez maintenant', mais nous resterons._ »

Musique du chapitre : Erik Satie "Première gnossienne"


	5. Juin

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

POV Draco

_Juin_

L'été est arrivé. Il fait vraiment chaud dans le jardin.

Harry vit chez moi. Avec moi. Et je l'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. C'est une question qui me tord les méninges. Comment on tombe amoureux ? Pourquoi suis-je amoureux du survivant ?

Je pourrais faire la liste de ses qualités. Bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on aime quelqu'un pour ses qualités.

Il est drôle, serviable, confiant et à la fois modeste. Incroyablement beau, excellent musicien.

Mais ça ne suffit pas. Blaise est également incroyablement beau et drôle. Achille est encore plus facile à vivre que Harry... Et pourtant je ne suis pas amoureux d'eux. Comment cela est-il possible ?

Harry est quelqu'un de fort. Il peut être très sérieux, vous protéger et vous rassurer. Il est intelligent aussi. Remarquablement intelligent. Bien sur il n'est pas aussi cultivé que moi, mais il n'a pas eu mon éducation. Et puis il a une sensibilité aux choses qui fait qu'il apprend vite. . Il y a en lui à la fois une gaité, une confiance, une assurance et une simplicité de vivre qui en fait une personne heureuse. Et qui rend heureux bien sûr. Il aime la musique, les sorties, le sport, la compétition. Bref, il a un côté très enfantin. Il a besoin d'être pourri gâté.

Je pense que je l'aime pour ça. Pour cette espèce de complémentarité. Il est exactement ce que j'attends qu'il soit au moment où il le faut. Il rit beaucoup aussi.

Je ne crois pas qu'il riait autant quand nous étions à Poudlard. Il est devenu adulte trop jeune, il a dû faire face à trop de responsabilités, alors je crois que maintenant, il a besoin de tout lâcher, de se laisser aller, d'être puéril et irresponsable.

Et je l'aime de toute la force de mon petit coeur rachitique. Je l'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer aimer quelqu'un.

Nous avons finalement réussi à briser notre petite bulle et avec les beaux jours, le temps des fiestas interminables est venu.

Presque tous les soirs, il y a un feu de joie dans le jardin et nous invitons plein de copains.

Disons plutôt que nous invitons nos amis qui invitent les leurs, etc...

Harry est époustouflant à la lueur du feu. A l'instant, ils sont en train de faire les spartiates avec Blaise et Achille.

Ce qui concrètement se résume à ça : Ils sont planqués derrière une table de jardin en plastique renversée, comme un bouclier ; et ils avancent vers le feu en y jetant des vieux briquets. Et dès que le briquet explose, ils reculent à toute vitesse avec leur table, morts de rire.

Les gens les regardent. Deux guitaristes et un accordéoniste jouent un air tzigane et les invités tapent dans les mains en cadence. L'actuelle copine de Blaise danse autour d'eux avec son châle multicolore. Elle s'appelle Meryl et son corps hypnotise tous les mecs hétéros de l'assemblée (soit 50% des invités)

Moi je regarde Harry, les yeux un peu embués par l'ivresse.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit avec moi, qu'il vive avec moi. J'ai soudain très envie de lui. Alors sans réfléchir je me lève et je me dirige vers lui.

- Attention Draco ! Ça va EXPLOSER ! S'écrit t-il surexcité, en m'attirant derrière la table.

Je lui tombe dessus et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse avec tout ce désir qui me submerge. Je crois que je pourrais le prendre là tout de suite, au milieu de tout le monde, dans le jardin, tant son corps contre le mien exhale mon envie vorace.

Je dévore son souffle et sa salive. Il a replié ses jambes autour de mon bassin. Je suis assis entre ses cuisses et je l'embrasse avec hargne.

Lui caresse mes cheveux tout doucement. Il est très doux alors que j'ai envie d'être sauvage ; tendrement il écarte ma tête de lui.

- Et que me vaut cette séance excessivement sensuelle ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Toi !

Il me regarde, ses yeux brillent bizarrement. Et il a un sourire en croche.

Viens !

Il me repousse, se lève et me prend la main pour m'emmener à l'intérieur de la maison.

**Oo°**

Ce matin, j'ai encore surpris Harry en train de s'engueuler au téléphone avec Granger. Cette ... chose (fille étant un tantinet 'surévalué' à mon humble avis) me sort par les yeux. Visiblement elle était encore en train d'essayer de convaincre Harry que sa vie est minable.

- Non... Hermione écoute je suis heureux, c'est ce qui est le plus important non ? (...) Bien sûr que ça va durer ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? (...) Je sais... (...) Je sais ! (...) Mais arrête. ARRETE ! Bordel, réjouis-toi pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, et ce n'est pas grave, je ne te demande pas ça, je te demande de tolérer mon bonheur. J'y suis pour rien si Ron s'est barré. J'y suis pour rien si tu n'a pas eu assez de cran pour le suivre. Moi j'ai le courage de recommencer à vivre tu vois ! (...) Oui (...) Oui excuse-moi.. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'est seulement que ça me frustre que tu ne puisses pas vivre dans le même bonheur que moi. J'aimerais seulement que tu l'acceptes. (...) Oui (...) Oui à bientôt Hermione.

Il raccroche et me jette un pauvre regard

- Oh tais-toi ... marmonne-t-il.

- Je ne dis rien alors ?

- Non, je ne veux pas un seul commentaire...

Je lui souris et le prends dans mes bras. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je soupire d'aise.

- Harry ...

- Hmm ?

- J'ai une surprise.

Il se redresse et me regarde. Ses yeux verts pétillent.

- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me dirige vers l'entré et je prends le parchemin roulé. Puis je lui tends.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne réponds pas et il le déroule. Lentement, il lit le contenu, l'air perplexe. Puis timidement il relève la tête et répète encore une fois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça me semble évident, c'est une formule ! Fais-je en levant les yeux

- Et elle sert à quoi ?

- Va jouer un morceau au violoncelle.

- De quoi ?

- Vas y !

- Draco, sérieusement, je ne comprends RIEN ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Tu vas bien voir.

Harry me regarde comme s'il m'était apparu un troisième oeil, mais comme c'est un gryffondor de nature, il cède à la curiosité et fait gentiment ce que je lui demande.

Il commence à jouer un morceau très doux, assez triste. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un groupe français mais je ne sais plus lequel.

Il ne se passe rien. Enfin, si bien sûr, quand Harry joue il se passe toujours quelque chose, un bouleversement profond, mais jusque là, c'est habituel.

Et puis l'homme que j'aime me regarde l'air de plus en plus perdu. Alors, savourant l'instant je prononce la longue formule.

Et au moment où la dernière syllabe sort de ma bouche, un flot de traits lumineux, rouges et orangés s'échappent du violoncelle, éclaboussant les murs de la pièce de formes étranges, transmettant un seuil d'incompréhension élevé.

Harry pousse un cri de surprise.

- Haa ! Draco ! C'est quoi ça ?

Il arrête de jouer et je lui explique comme si je parlais à un demeuré

- "ça", mon cher, ce sont les émotions ressenties par toi lorsque tu joues. Je croyais que tu avais compris le principe avec le piano.

Il a l'air éberlué, et ressemble trait pour trait à un parfait crétin.

- Mais mon violoncelle n'est pas ...

- Enchanté ? Non. En revanche, la formule que je viens de prononcer vient de rendre l'intégralité de cette pièce sensible à la magie et aux instruments. Autrement dit, la moindre musique qui retentira ici, le plus insignifiant triangle dessinera des émotions dans cette pièce !

- C'est vrai ? Mais comment tu as trouvé cette formule ?

- J'ai torturé un luthyer...

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisante. Ça te plait ?

J'ai posé la question pour la forme. Son visage est incapable de mentir

- C'est formidable Dray !

Et il recommence à jouer. Le nom du morceau me revient alors en tête "A ton étoile".

**oO°**

_Juillet_

Je rentre à la maison après ce qu'on peut appeler un après-midi plutôt sympa. Blaise et sa nouvelle copine (Ruth) ont réussit à dégoter je ne sais comment une came extrêmement pure.

Je crois que c'est Ruth qui revenait de voyage ou quelque chose comme ça. Cette fille est très étrange. Elle a le même look que Blaise : Le crane rasé, un immense tatouage dans le dos et le cou, et des fringues de mec. Mais elle est toute fine et parle avec un fort accent français ce qui a l'art de me plaire. Bien sûr elle est branchée art.

Quand Blaise m'a dit qu'elle comptait nous emmener visiter un musée j'ai cru mourir. Oui, oui, un homme comme moi, cultivé, raffiné... et peintre, devrait aimer la peinture. Et c'est vrai, j'adore ça, mais quoi de plus chiant, quoi de plus anti-artistique qu'un musée ?

Elle nous a tout de même trainé dans un lieu dont je connaissais à peine l'existence : La Saatchi Galery. Et bien croyez-le ou non, mais c'était formidable. Rien à voir avec un musée gnangnan classique et rébarbartif.

Bref ! Là n'est pas le propos.

Je rentre donc de cet après-midi fort mouvementé et ma tête tourne encore sous l'effet planant de l'héroine.

Dans le salon, je tombe sur un Harry et une Granger en train de s'engueuler.

Disons plutôt, une Granger en train de hucher sur mon Harry personnel.

Lui ne dit rien, il fixe le mur, ses lèvres sont transformées en un fil étroit. Ses yeux verts lancent des éclairs. Moi à la place d'Hermione j'aurais déjà fermé ma gueule depuis longtemps, n'a t-elle pas conscience qu'Harry est un orage sur le point d'éclater ?

Mais non. Elle piaille, elle piaille, elle piaille, de toute façon je suis trop défoncé pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

Je me dirige vers la chaine Hi-fi et lance Cosi fan Tutte, l'opéra de Mozart.

Elle s'aperçoit alors enfin de ma présence et cesse brusquement de parler. Elle se lève et fonce vers moi

- Malfoy, laisse Harry partir !

- Pardon ?

- Il est dans un état lamentable, quand je suis arrivé ici, il m'a à peine dit bonjour avant de se planter une seringue dans le bras, c'est toi qui a fait ça de lui Malfoy ! Un drogué! Un type qui méprise ses propre amis. Laisse-le tranquille maintenant ! Tu es en train de foutre sa vie en l'air.

Un énorme fracas ponctue sa tirade. Harry vient de renverser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et regarde Hermione en tremblant de rage, le doigt pointé à bout de bras, vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu sors !

Hermione blêmit

- Harry.. Essaie d'entendre raison.

- Tu sors de chez moi ! Répète t-il. Sa voix est plus glaciale que celle de Snape et du Pôle nord réunis.

Mais cette gourdasse reste là sans bouger. Alors Harry fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, il sort sa baguette et la pointe vers Granger. Et de sa voix étouffée il lui jette un sort de lévitation et la propulse hors de la maison.

La porte se claque brutalement au nez d'une Granger totalement abasourdie.

Je suis adossé contre le montant de l'escalier et je souris narquoisement.

- Eh bien, eh bien... le petit Potter se rebelle ?

Son corps semble se détendre enfin un peu et il me sourit. Je n'ai jamais compris exactement comment une telle complicité était née entre nous.

Il pousse un profond soupir, exagérément soulagé. Il le fait pour moi et je souris davantage. Ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Soudain il semble prendre une décision et commence à s'avancer vers moi très lentement, les hanches chaloupant sous son T-Shirt large.

On dirait un félin qui s'approche de sa proie. Mais je ne suis pas une proie et il va être bien reçu...

Pourtant un bruit strident, qui n'a rien à voir avec Mozart résonne soudain dans la pièce.

Harry serre imperceptiblement les dents et je trouve ça vraiment sexy.

Granger s'acharne sur la sonnette...

Harry me fait un grand sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu, carnassier, cruel, un peu fou... Il se précipite sur la chaine et monte le volume à fond, les voix se fracassent contre les murs et en passant près de moi, Harry lâche entre ses dents

- Elle va l'entendre, la scène des adieux ! Puis il s'élance jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre sur une Granger agrippée au carillon.

Je le suis lentement.

La musique m'enivre. Tout comme la vision d'un Harry rageur et cruel. Rare et delectable.

Il a saisi le poignet de sa misérable, misérable petite copine et lui crache maintenant sa bile sur un ton neutre. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent à chaque mot qu'il prononce et s'embuent de larmes. De là où je suis on dirait que Harry est en train de tenir un torchon à bout de bras et qu'il lui dit ses quatre vérités avant de le jeter aux ordures.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que Ron se soit cassé ? Je le comprends maintenant : Tu es incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux, ta vie est triste, sérieuse et sans amour, ni fantaisie. Et tu sais quoi Hermione ? Il n'y en aura jamais . Surtout plus de ma part.

Il la lâche et claque de nouveau la porte. Il se retourne vers moi, le regard triomphant, sa respiration est plus profonde. En cette seconde, Harry est l'incarnation de la force, de la beauté, de la jeunesse et de l'insolence. Je le trouve diablement sexy.

Son corps semble palpiter sous ses vêtements et je reste immobile, mon sourire moqueur collé au visage . Si je bouge je me jette sur lui.

C'est finalement lui qui fait deux pas, impatiemment, et qui presse son corps et sa bouche contre moi.

Il inspire profondément au moment où il m'embrasse comme si j'étais son unique source d'air. Ça me rend fou. Et je plaque mes mains à plat contre son torse. Pour le retenir un peu, parce que cette sauvagerie, je l'adore un peu trop.

Il me saisit les poignets, comme il l'a fait à Hermione tout à l'heure sauf que là c'est trop. Hmmmm.

Et d'un coup sec qui me fait pivoter, il me plaque contre la porte glisse sa langue dans mon cou. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement rauque. Probablement totalement inaudible d'ailleurs vu le volume de la musique. Mais Harry est quelqu'un .. d'instinctif et ne manque pas de remarquer la légère vibration de mon corps sous la raisonance de mes cordes vocales. Il attaque donc plus violemment l'endroit qu'il léchait et embrassait et se met à sucer, à mordiller ma peau. Mes doigts se crispent sur son dos, je cherche à lui enlever son T-shirt et suis frustré de ne trouvé qu'une infime parcelle de peau.

Ses hanches tapent lascivement contre les miennes et à travers nos pantalons je peux sentir tout ce que je voudrais sentir davantage.

Harry se laisse enlever son T-shirt et se venge sur mon jean.

Celui-ci valse dans la pièce, bientôt suivi de tous nos autres vêtements. En temps normal je serais scandalisé de voir des fringues aussi chers et aussi classes jetés en tout sens comme de vulgaires bouts de tissu, mais je suis pressé, mon cerveau est totalement grippé, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que les gestes de Harry, le corps de Harry.

C'est dingue non, qu'il me fasse encore autant d'effet. C'est comme si plus je faisais l'amour avec Harry, plus ça devenait inten... OH PUTAIN.

Le superbe spécimen qui partage ma vie et qui est désormais nu est en train de descendre le long de mon corps, et quand je dis qu'il descend, je veux dire qu'il me laisse le voir descendre. Sa langue dessine des arabesques sublimes le long de mes pectoraux, de mon sternum, de mon ventre... Cette lenteur contraste violemment avec la brutalité d'il y a quelques secondes et pourtant, c'est d'une violence inouïe. Je n'ose pas bouger, je regarde juste le visage de Harry, je sens juste la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire effleurer mon corps et je me tends comme un arc.

Et sans crier gare, d'un mouvement brusque et appliqué, il engloutit mon sexe.

Je pousse un râle de plaisir. Alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de moi, que ses lèvres se referment sur mon gland, je lâche prise. Je ne peux même pas décrire ce qu'il me fait : je ne le sais pas, je ne ressens que ce plaisir qui enfle comme une vague au creux de mon ventre.

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre je plane à 20 mille lieux au dessus du monde et les effets de l'héroïne décuplent mon bien-être et mon plaisir.

Je murmure "Harry, Harry, Harry..." dans ma barbe parce que la sonorité me plait et rend étonnement bien répété des millions de fois à suivre sur Cosi Fan Tutte.

Ses doigts se sont faufilés en moi je crois, je ne sais plus, je ne fais que ressentir, cette humidité, cette pression, cette intrusion, j'adore me dire qu'il est en moi, qu'il le sera encore davantage tout à l'heure et je regarde son corps accroupi devant moi, plein de hargne et de virilité. Rrrrrh (oui je sais ce n'est pas très digne d'un Malfoy de faire "Rrrh" mais que voulez-vous, Harry est en train de me faire la meilleure fellation de toute l'histoire. Dans quelle état seriez-vous si Harry Potter, le type le plus sublime du monde pris d'une pulsion sauvage vous déshabillait contre une porte hein, dites-moi..)

D'ailleurs il vient de s'arrêter et de se redresser, collant son corps au mien dans son ensemble. Ma peau est couverte de sueur, la sienne est un peu sèche, pas encore éprouvée par le plaisir. Ses yeux brulent d'un désir ardent, terriblement excitant.

Ses mains glissent sous mes cuisses et il me soulève, bloquant mon dos contre la porte, écartant mes fesses. Et d'un coup sec, il s'enfonce en moi.

Il feule à mon oreille et mon corps se crispe autour de lui, mon sexe tendu se frotte contre son ventre à chaque coup. Je ne retiens pas mes grognements de plaisir qui se noient dans la musique et lui non plus. J'espère presque que Granger est encore devant la porte et qu'elle nous entend prendre notre pied.

Chaque coup de rein fait exploser quelque chose en moi, comme la musique éclate en mille couleurs dans la pièce quand Harry joue du violoncelle. Sauf que là, l'instrument c'est mon corps, et j'ai l'impression que la voix de la soprane s'échappe de moi, est provoquée par moi, par mon plaisir intense.

Soudain je tressaute et je vois des étoiles. Je jouis comme un fou et Harry me suis bientôt. Nous restons enlacés contre la porte, il me porte toujours, ses mains moites plaquées sur mes cuisses, son torse luisant collé, soudé au mien, son souffle épuisé sur ma clavicule. Il se retire, mais mes jambes restent agrippées à lui et il raffermit sa prise autour de moi pour me ramener au salon. J'adore sentir son coeur battre comme un fou contre le mien, les pulsations résonnent dans tout mon corps et je suis heureux. Il me porte jusqu'au matelas et m'y dépose avec une grande délicatesse.

Il se blottit contre moi et je caresse paresseusement ses cheveux

- Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Murmure t-il contre mon cou

Et la sensation que je ressens au moment d'entendre ces mots -pour la première fois prononcés- rendraient presque l'orgasme que je viens de ressentir fade.

**Oo°**

Les beaux jours rayonnent dans notre jardin.

Harry et Achille font une bataille assis sur la terrasse, Ruth dort au soleil, faisant bronzer ses petits membres pâlichons.

Blaise et moi nous démenons depuis un bon quart d'heure avec le cerisier. Je suis perché là- haut et Blaise me tend la corde. Je la bloque dans les encoches que je viens de scier, je fait deux énormes noeuds et Blaise lève un pouce en l'air pour me faire comprendre que tout est parfait.

Je saute à terre, assez souplement je crois et j'admire mon travail

- C'est solide tu crois ? Je demande à Blaise

- On va voir ça tout de suite. HARRY ?

Mon amoureux lève les yeux de son jeu de cartes (et Achille en profite pour gagner)

- Hmm ?

- La balançoire est prête.

Les yeux émeraudes pétillent soudain de joie. Il a subitement 5 ans et demi d'age mental. Et il m'arrache malgré moi un sourire attendri.

- C'est vrai ?

Il se lève et se précipite vers notre installation. Un Pneu accroché à une longue corde pend désormais du cerisier.

- Waaah.

Et sans hésiter une seconde il s'assoit dessus. Puis il recule, loin, loin, dans le jardin pour que la corde soit bien tendue

- Attention devant ! s'écrit t-il en se laissant partir en avant. La balançoire fonce vers nous puis remonte, Harry donne des impulsions avec ses bras et rit comme un fou a mesure que la balançoire l'emmène haut.

.

Nous avons joué avec une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Même Ruth s'y est mise.

Neville est arrivé il y a une heure avec de la bière et nous sommes à présent vautrés dans l'herbe, avec le soleil qui décline sur nous. Il fait doux. Nev et Achille sont assis face à face et se parlent très près, les yeux baissé, mais avec une intimité incroyable.

Blaise dort et Ruth bouquine une bande dessinée française, la tête posée sur son ventre.

Moi et Harry sommes allongés, enlacés près du point d'eau. Il fume clope sur clope et nous parlons à voix basse.

- Il est vraiment génial ce jardin en été.

- Hmm ... Moui ça va. Je suis un peu déçu, j'avais planté des Arums mais ils n'ont pas poussé

- Des Arums ?

- Oui tu sais, ces fleurs blanches et épaisses, on dirais presque du tissu.

Harry lève les yeux au ciel et se marre

- Arrête de rire !

- Désolé, c'est juste tellement... Malfoyen...

- Quoi donc ?

- De vouloir faire un parterre de fleurs blanches et prétentieuses.

- Potter je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes fleurs préférées

- Hahaha !

Je me venge en lui sautant au visage et je mordille l'os de sa mâchoire jusqu'au menton en réprimande ! Non mais !

Il s'arrête de rire, mais son sourire reste moqueur

- Et on peut savoir qu'elle est la fleur préférée de Môssieur Potter ? Fais-je d'un ton boudeur.

- Oh.. Heu eh bien je ne sais pas trop, je n'y ai jamais tellement réfléchi.

- Hinhin ! Il fait moins le malin le balafré ! Je ricane. Il me donne un petit coup de poing dans les côtes et je rigole plus légèrement.

- Je dirais... Le coquelicot.

- Le coquelicot ?

- Oui...

- Mais c'est une fleur des champs, c'est anti-noble à mort... Bon en fait à la réflexion ça te va bien.

Harry se marre et ne prend même pas la peine de protester, il continue à parler en suivant ses pensées

- Justement, ça pousse partout, c'est inattendu, ça fait d'un triste chemin de fer un endroit magique et joli. Et puis je ne sais pas, ce rouge éclatant. On dirait un petit coeur palpitant.

- C'est à peine sanglant comme image ça Potter.

Il rigole encore. Vous ai-je dit que j'aimais son rire? Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, toujours sans cesser de rire

- Je t'aime... Je craque alors et lui fais un vrai sourire, ni moqueur, ni méchant. Juste un vrai sourire heureux.

- Bon.. va pour le coquelicot Potter ... Va pour le coquelicot...

**oO°**

**à suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre : Mozart « Fiordiligi great aria »

Remarque scratienne : je sais, je sais, on peut vite s'ennuyer dans une fic ou tout se passe bien.. donc... un peu d'action au prochain chapitre.

Pour ceux qui m'en veulent d'avoir collé Hermione à la porte : rassurez-vous, son rôle dans cette histoire n'est pas terminé.


	6. 31 Juillet

**En intraveineuse**

POV Harry

_31 Juillet._

C'est mon anniversaire. Vautré sur le lit, je me lèche les doigts pour ne pas perdre un milligramme du gâteau au chocolat concocté par Draco. Et Neville. Et Achille. Et Jane (la nouvelle copine de Blaise).

En fait, à mon avis Draco a dit ce qu'il voulait et a critiqué la manière de faire des autres, apportant ainsi sa contribution.

Mais peu importe, c'était le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.

D'abord, il m'a emmené à l'Opéra voir « Le lac des cygnes ». Ensuite on est rentré tranquillement à la maison en discutant. J'ai adoré le ballet bien sûr, mais je suis formellement et définitivement d'accord avec lui : rien ne vaut Giselle !

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant la maison et que j'ai posé la main sur la poignée, il m'a arrêté et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Un sourire un peu bizarre. Puis il m'a embrassé et a soufflé

- Joyeux 21 ans Harry.

Et seulement là il m'a laissé ouvrir la porte.

Et je peux vous assurer, que le spectacle était simplement merveilleux.

Le couloir, le salon, les tables, le piano, la terrasse, les arbres du jardin, les escaliers, les étagères, tout, était recouvert d'un million de bougies.

L'effet rendu par toutes ces petites flammes vacillantes était incroyable, on aurait dit que la pièce entière scintillait. Et au milieu, au centre de la pièce, assis autour d'un ENORME gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat, il y avait Blaise, Jane, Nev, Achille … et Ron.

Il me regardait avec un grand sourire, tout content de sa surprise. Il avait grandi. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient et il avait un petit bouc sur le menton

- Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux. A t-il lancé.

Je me suis précipité sur lui et je l'ai serré dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.

- RON ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ron tu m'as tellement manqué. Je ne savais pas que tu étais en Angleterre. Quand es-tu arrivé ?

Il a rigolé en répondant à mon étreinte.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Harry.

Je me suis détaché de lui pour mieux le regarder. J'avais probablement les larmes aux yeux, et je n'avais jamais été plus pathétique mais je m'en foutais.

Je me suis vivement retourné vers Draco, encore debout dans l'entré. Il regardait le tableau avec un petit sourire en coin, un peu moqueur.

- C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

- Oui. A répondu Ron. Il m'a appelé il y a un mois pour que je puisse me liberer et a tout organisé pour que je puisse m'absenter quelques jours.

- C'est vrai ? Ai-je stupidement demandé avec un sourire qui me faisait trois fois le tour du visage

Draco a soupiré, comme si tout cela l'accablait puis a hoché la tête pour approuver

- Autant te dire que tu n'auras pas d'autre cadeau Harry. J'ai adressé la parole à la belette, n'en attends pas plus de moi

- Va chier Malfoy. A répondu Ron.

Ensuite j'ai dit bonjour aux autres et on a attaqué le gâteau. J'ai parlé avec Ron et Nev pendant des heures. Quand Nev a évoqué le sujet Hermione, Ron et moi avons esquivé. Chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Elle a laissé un mot dans la boite aux lettres cet après-midi pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, je l'ai jeté.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, mes amis m'ont offert leur cadeau. Et contrairement à sa précédente affirmation, Draco m'en a tendu un lui aussi.

A présent presque tout le monde dort et les bougies sont toutes consumées. Il est presque 5h30, le jour commence à se lever, je termine le gâteau au chocolat et je regarde fixement le dos de Dray qui fume sur la terrasse. Les volutes de sa cigarette dessinent une aura de fumée autour de sa silhouette gracieuse et de son auréole de cheveux blonds.

Et alors que l'aube pointe à l'horizon, je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

**oO°**

_Aout_

Ron est resté quelques jours et n'a pas cessé de se friter avec Draco.

Mais ils ont cohabité. Je n'en reviens pas. Ron a halluciné quand il m'a vu sortir ma seringue pour la première fois mais il n'a rien dit.

Aujourd'hui il fait chaud, les rues sont vides parce que toute la population est partie en vacances.

Je serre la main de Draco. Les moldus qui restent nous regardent bizarrement. Et étrangement pas parce que nous sommes deux hommes. Mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme que j'aime est magnifique.

Juste absolument magnifique.

J'ai envie de tous leur tirer la langue et de crier « Nanana nanère eeeuh »

C'est moi que Draco a choisi. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne le comprends toujours pas, ne me l'explique pas. A chaque fois que j'essaie d'y penser, une grosse boule de bonheur brulante tournoie dans mon ventre et je finis par laisser tomber.

Aujourd'hui donc nous revenons de chez Monsieur Tony qui est... pierceur.

Cette idée m'est venue il y a deux jours sous trip. J'ai eu subitement, terriblement envie d'avoir un anneau dans la lèvre. Draco a explosé de rire et m'a dit que j'étais complètement con.

Bien sûr c'est lui qui a pris rendez-vous chez le pierceur.

Il a même décidé de m'accompagner dans ma folie et de se faire un trou à l'oreille.

Je regarde donc son profil fin: un port de tête altier, une expression froide et noble sur le visage, des yeux argentés qui brillent au soleil, sa coiffure blonde parfaite. Bref, il a tout de l'aristo idéal. Si ce n'est ces deux petites têtes de mort argentées qui sont maintenant accrochées à son lobe. Et ce détail suffit à en faire un gentleman pirate ou le plus sexy des vampires. Bref, faire du petit bourge propre sur lui, un méchant très classe.

J'ai assez envie de le dévorer maintenant, là, tout de suite, mais en même temps, il m'impressionne quand il est beau comme ça.

**oO°**

Une fois rentrés, Draco prépare un thé et deux seringues, pendant que je me regarde dans la glace. Ma lèvre est un peu gonflée, ça me fait bizarre cet anneau. Je ne me reconnais pas trop. J'ai peur un peu que mes baisers ne deviennent métalliques.

Draco me file ma tasse de thé et pose ses lèvres dans mon cou me faisant frissonner

- Enfin seuls. marmonne t-il.

Je me retourne et pose mes bras autour de son cou en riant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ah et bien je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais les démonstrations d'affection en présence de la belette ce n'était pas aisé. Le pauvre garçon trouvait toujours un moyen pour m'empêcher de t'avoir contre moi.

- Oh tu exagères !

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Il faisait une grimace écœurée dès que je te touchais. Entre nous ça aurait plutôt été à moi d'être dégouté. Il est toujours aussi répugnant. Un vrai cafard ! Draco se marre et conclut sa tirade

- Enfin quoi qu'il en soit : Bon débarras.

Je fronce mes sourcils

- Je ne t'autorise pas à dire ça

- Ne joue pas au gentil petit gryffondor qui défend ses camarades. Je n'ai jamais pu saquer Weasley, tu le sais très bien.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour parler de lui comme s'il était un parasite. Il a fait de gros efforts avec toi quand il est venu ici

- Bien entendu. Alors que moi je me suis conduit comme un pourceau ! Draco lève les yeux aux ciel. Je l'ai accueilli chez moi je te signale. Je l'ai laissé poser ses sales pattes de rouquin dans ma maison..

- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est aussi ma maison.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Je soupire en m'écartant de lui vivement

- Putain Dray, tu es un véritable connard. Ses yeux gris se sont assombris

- Alors excuse-moi Harry, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'autorise à dire ça. J'ai accueilli ton crétin de pote chez moi alors que le voir me file des boutons. Je lui ai même payé à bouffer..

- Il n'aurait plus manqué que tu le laisses crever de faim

- … J'ai toléré tous ses petits regards désagréables style 'tu me gènes laisse moi parler à mon pote '

- On ne s'était pas vus depuis des années

- ET C'EST UNE RAISON POUR M'EXCLURE DANS MA PROPRE DEMEURE ? Non mais sans déconner, tu trouves ça bienséant d'ignorer royalement la personne qui t'héberge ?

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui envoyer des piques. Et puis merde, on passe tout notre temps ensemble toi et moi. Je n'avais pas vu Ron depuis plus de quatre ans, comment ose tu comparer ?

- Mais je ne compare rien du tout. Je dis juste que maintenant je suis avec toi et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'accepter. On ne lui demande pas son avis, tu es à moi maintenant et si ça ne lui convient pas tant pis pour lui

- JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI DRACO ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Pour un Malfoy ! Quelle question !

J'éclate de rire; c'est nerveux. Il est tellement pédant.

- Oh oui ! Tu as bien raison d'en être fier. Un fils de mangemort. Quelle gloire !

- Alors ça, excuse-moi mais c'est minable. Constate t-il froidement

- Ce n'est pas moins minable que de faire des minauderies auprès de mon meilleur ami pour le traiter de cafard derrière son dos. fais-je sur le même ton

- Mais je ne le traite de rien du tout : je constate. C'est un cafard point. Je n'ai même aucune idée de pourquoi on en discute.

La colère bouillonne dans mes veines, je serre les poings pour me retenir de lui balancer ma main dans la figure. Comment ose t-il me dire une chose pareille ?

- Bon ça suffit.

Je saisis ma veste qui trône sur une chaise de la cuisine

- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Tu n'as même pas mangé ! Ricane t-il

- JE ME CASSE! Je ne veux plus voir ta sale gueule d'aristocrate dégénéré !

Je lis soudain une grande douleur dans le regard de Malfoy mais je m'en fiche. Je claque la porte derrière moi et dévale la rue à grandes enjambées. MERDE ! Merde ! Merde !

**oO°**

J'ai trainé dans la rue presque toute la nuit. Il pleut. Je suis passé à côté de bars, de boites qui éclairaient le trottoir avec la lumière de leurs néons rouges mais je n'ai pas eu envie de m'y arrêter. J'ai marché dans Londres, sans trop savoir jusqu'où j'allais. Il a commencé à pleuvoir. D'abord une bruine légère, comme lorsque l'on traverse du brouillard puis de la vraie pluie.

Mes mains sont profondément enfouies dans mes poches et j'ai envie de me faire un fix. J'ai croisé l'un des clients de Blaise devant un sex-shop, il m'a offert un sniff, mais ça ne m'a presque rien fait. C'est ça le problème de l'héroïne. J'en prends tellement qu'à présent, un simple sniff ne me fait aucun effet. A peine celui de faire cesser mes tremblements.

La fureur s'est évanouie, nettoyée par la pluie, et le bruit de la porte qui claque s'est estompé petit à petit dans ma tête, comme un écho qui s'éloigne.

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à en vouloir à Draco. Je crois que j'ai épuisé toute ma colère pour lui à Poudlard. Ce soir je ne me sens pas la force de le haïr encore. Et pourtant cette engueulade m'a permis de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel.

Le Draco parfait dont je suis amoureux n'existe pas. L'homme avec qui je vis est toujours le petit con présomptueux, méprisant et geignard qu'il était à l'époque.

Je me suis laissé leurrer par ses sourires. Car il est entendu que Draco a toujours été charmeur.

Bref il n'a pas changé. Pas du tout. Il a juste grandi. Comment ai-je pu me laisser duper au point de tomber amoureux ?

Parce que oui, malgré tout, je suis amoureux de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'ai trouvé généreux, quand il était égoïste. Je croyais qu'il me couvrait de cadeaux merveilleux pour me faire plaisir alors que me voir tomber sous son charme flattait son égo. Je l'ai trouvé drôle quand il était prétentieux. Je l'ai trouvé protecteur quand il était autoritaire.

Bref j'ai cru voir dans ses défauts des qualités. Et maintenant c'est trop tard. Je l'aime et ça me semble irrémédiable. Une fatalité. Car comment m'en défaire ? Quand on ressent pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour lui, ce n'est plus de l'amour c'est de l'addiction.

Il est comme ce sniff d'héroïne qui ne m'a rien fait. J'en ai besoin pour être normal, pour que mes os ne me fassent pas hurler de douleur, pour ne pas avoir de nausées ou d'envie de mourir. Mais cela ne me fait plus aucun bien.

L'aube commence à poindre. Mes pas reprennent la direction de notre maison. Je marche la tête baissée, les mains toujours crispées au fond de mes poches. Mes cheveux se collent à mon front et je ne vois plus rien à travers les gouttes qui ruissèlent sur mes lunettes. Peu importe je connais le chemin par cœur.

Je rentre chez moi, parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller, que mon errance ne mène à rien.

Quand j'arrive à la porte je pousse un long soupir. Puis je rentre. Je rentre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Et je reste figé sur le pas de la porte.

Au milieu des pots de peinture, se tient Draco. Il est de dos et ne m'a pas encore vu.

Il est éclairé par une minuscule lampe de chevet qui éclaire le mur.

Et sur le mur, d'une couleur éclatante, s'étale un gigantesque Coquelicot. Draco peins frénétiquement, créant des effets de lumière sur les pétales qui donne à la fleur un effet de transparence, comme si elle était vue en contre-jour, comme si elle était traversée par les rayons du soleil. Le cœur noir de la fleur fait ressortir cet effet de fragilité et je suis bluffé tout simplement bluffé par sa beauté.

Je referme la porte lentement derrière moi, sans lâcher des yeux le mur de notre salon. Clac.

Draco a entendu le bruit et se retourne brusquement. Il a l'air fatigué.

- Harry... Il a un petit sourire triste. Il n'a pas besoin de me dire qu'il est désolé. Je le vois. Je le sais. Je m'approche de lui.

- Je suis navré Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire une chose pareille.

Je m'avance toujours et pose mes doigts trempés contre ses lèvres. Il ferme les yeux.

- Tu crèves de froid... constate t-il tout doucement.

Je le prends dans mes bras. Je lui pardonne. Je lui pardonne tout ce qu'il veut.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison d'aimer Draco. Car oui, c'est un connard prétentieux et dédaigneux, mais surtout c'est un garçon perdu. Il ne sait faire que ça. Il ne sait être que ça. Alors qu'en réalité, sa sensibilité est la plus extraordinaire qui existe. L'approche de cette beauté, le dessin qui retranscrit toute la délicatesse de cette fleur me le prouve. Et je l'aime pour ça. Pour ce potentiel non-exploité. Pour cette imperfection, cette fragilité qu'il ne montrera jamais et qui pourtant brûle en lui.

Je le serre fort, et mes cheveux mouillés se collent contre son cou, mes vêtements regorgeant d'eau gouttent sur les siens et forment une flaque sur le parquet. Mais il ne dit rien. Il tente seulement de me réchauffer en frottant sa main dans mon dos.

**oO°**

**a suivre**

**

* * *

****  
**

Musique du Chapitre : Tchaikovsky « Scène finale »

_Salut folle jeunesse (oui non, je ne devrais peut-être pas me permettre ce genre de familiarités.) Personnellement en tant que moi-même je succombe déjà sous le poids assommant du travail post-rentré. Sans compter que depuis une semaine mon corps vit sur Hysterie-Land : c'est fatiguant._

_Sinon mon vilain-garçon favoris vient de finir de lire "En intraveineuse" (Et oui. c'est ma copine donc elle a le droit aux chapitres en avance. C'est pas juste hein ?) et d'après elle c'est bien. Donc je suis contente. Voila je voulais partager ça avec vous (mais bon, comme je le disais c'est ma copine, donc elle est p'tet pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif T_T)_

_A la semaine prochaine. _


	7. Septembre

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

POV Harry

_septembre_

Je suis fatigué. Draco est hystérique, ça fait deux heures qu'il piaille et qu'il se plaint. On dirait une gonzesse. Il tourne en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Ça me donne mal à la tête. Au début je répondais et puis j'en ai eu marre. De toute façon il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il monologue.

-… Tu te rends compte ? Me dire ça à MOI ? Mais pour qui il se prend ce misérable sang de bourbe, cette pourriture. C'est une vraie salope ce mec. Non mais, il devrait s'écraser devant moi, s'estimer heureux d'avoir le droit de lécher mes godasses. Je n'en reviens pas. Non mais honnêtement il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Pédale... tu te rends compte, il m'a traité de Pédale. Je vais lui arracher la tête. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as retenu. Oh je sais ce que tu vas me dire.; tu es au dessus de ça.. mais sache qu'on ne traite pas Draco Malfoy de PEDALE !

Sa voix se perd dans les aigus. Je sors ma seringue. J'en ai assez; Je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de couver une grippe. L'héroïne ne me fait plus planer mais le matin je me réveille avec les mains qui tremblent et les os douloureux. Parfois je me relève la nuit pour me faire un fix tellement je me sens mal. Mon corps réclame sans cesse sa dose et si j'ai le malheur de trop trainer pour la lui donner, il me le rappelle cruellement. Je me mets à transpirer, j'ai la nausée. Je suis toujours, toujours en descente.

Je sers le garrot, plante la seringue, appuie sur le piston.

Je pousse un grand soupir avant de me laisser aller contre le mur en retirant l'aiguille. Dray est rouge de rage, je n'entends presque plus sa voix, je suis dans un état de coma où je ne ressens plus mon corps.

Il est échevelé, presque laid. J'ai envie de lui dire de la fermer mais ma bouche est pâteuse, ankylosée par les effets de la drogue. Je laisse ma tête partir en arrière et j'entends le "poc" de mon crane contre la cloison raisonner en moi à l'infini. Je suis loin, très loin de ce salon. Draco continue à s'égosiller à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

**oO°**

- Bon on y va ? Dray tape du pied devant la porte avec sa valise à la main. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne suis jamais à l'heure, il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

Je récupère ma valise en espérant n'avoir rien oublié

- Harry! Bordel ! Active-toi !

- Respire. Réponds-je en arrivant dans l'entrée. Il me jette un coup d'œil sceptique

- Tu comptes partir comme ça ? Je regarde vaguement mon t-shirt crade et mon jean trop grand attaché avec une vieille ceinture râpée.

- Heu.. Oui ?

- Seigneur... marmonne t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel. Puis il me prend la main et … TCHLAK

Le transplanage est toujours aussi désagréable. En plus ma valise m'a atterri sur les pieds.

- AYEUH ! Fais-je pour la forme. Je commence à me masser les orteils puis je remarque l'endroit où nous sommes.

- Que...

Draco qui guettait ma réaction tente un léger sourire.

- Tu voulais te ressourcer.. je te présente la maison de vacances de la famille Black !

L'endroit est superbe. Beaucoup plus petit que notre maison, un seul étage, un sas vitré et des masques coloniaux sur les murs. Dans cette maison le vieux côtoie sans vergogne le moderne (table en verre sur tapis perse du XVIIIe siècle, une pensine high tech sur un vieux meuble en bois usé etc etc...)

- Waaah fais-je.

Il y a un petit jardin potager avec une clôture en bois blanc et au delà de la clôture. Le sable. La mer.

Un grand vent balaie la plage et les vagues ronflent sous le ciel gris. On dirait les yeux de Draco, partout au dessus de ma tête

Waaaah je répète. Et Draco se marre.

- Bon aller viens poser tes affaires. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

**oO°**

Le temps a fini par se calmer et maintenant l'air est doux, on voit même quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Blaise, Nev et Achille ont déboulé en fin d'après-midi. Je suis allé me baigner dans l'eau glacée avec Achille. Les autres sont restés à glander dans la maison pendant que l'elfe de maison s'occupait de la nourriture.

Je me suis jeté dans les vagues sans réfléchir et la morsure du froid m'a fait rire. Achille a secoué ses longues dreads au dessus de l'abime et s'est amusé à provoquer l'eau

- Hahaha.. Tu crois que tu vas m'attraper avec tes tentacules liquides, vicieuse créature.

Les vagues ont foncé sur lui et il a reculé très vite.

- Peuh.. minable . A t-il commenté. Une nouvelle lame s'est élancée vers ses pieds et il a sauté pour l'éviter.

- Même pas peur. T'as vu un peu comment je lui fais sa misère Harry ?

- Méfie-toi... ai-je simplement répondu.

- GRAOOOOOOOU! A grogné Achille les mains au dessus de la tête, provoquant l'océan avec son corps musclé et pas encore mouillé d'un millimètre.

L'eau n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier parce qu'un grondement sourd a rugi depuis les flots et une lame sortie d'on ne sait où s'est abattue sur Achille l'inondant de la tête aux pieds. Il a perdu l'équilibre et est tombé dans le sable, avec l'air perplexe

- Ben ça alors !

Il était tellement drôle ainsi prostré que j'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir immortaliser la scène.

- C'est de bonne guerre. A t-il admis en se relevant. Puis il a plongé pour me rejoindre On a nagé un peu et on est retourné sur le bord; nous étions bleus de froid, tremblants et heureux.

**oO°**

Le feu crépite et nous sommes bien dans la pénombre, les bras de Dray enroulés autour de moi me protègent du froid ou de la chaleur. Je ne sais pas trop.

Nous sommes installés autour d'un gigantesque feu de camp, en plein milieu de la plage qui s'élance vers le ciel.

Et puis soudain, contre toute attente, la voix de Blaise perce la nuit

- Je suis amoureux.

- Tu as une nouvelles copine tu veux dire ? Demande Draco

-Non... Je veux dire que je suis amoureux

- Sérieusement ? Je me suis redressé, tant la nouvelle est insolite. J'entends Achille marmonner

- Moi aussi je suis amoureux et on en fait pas tout un plat! Nev l'embrasse et Draco et moi fixons Blaise cherchant désespérément la vérité.

- C'est qui ? Demande abruptement mon amoureux. Blaise continue à affronter notre regard sans répondre

- En tout cas j'espère que c'est un mec, que tu as enfin compris qu'une paire de nichon c'est totalement.. Brrrr. Plaisante Achille en mimant le dégout. Tout le monde se marre. Blaise et Draco continuent à se regarder. Je prends la main de Dray et son corps se détend imperceptiblement.

- C'est qui ? répète t-il doucement cette fois

- Et bien.. Disons que je ne me sens pas pret pour vous le dire.

- Ah mais si ça se trouve c'est vraiment un mec en fait ! Martèle Achille. Blaise se marre et je me rends compte que. Waaa. Il est canon quand il se laisse aller à un éclat de rire (ce qui ne lui arrive pour ainsi dire jamais)

- Non c'est une fille.

- Zut.

Je la connais ? Demande Dray. Le «je» en dit long. Il a presque oublié notre présence alors je sers un peu sa main pour lui rappeler que je suis là. Blaise rétablit de lui même l'équilibre

- Oui vous la connaissez. Nev pousse un long

- Ooooooh... C'est quelqu'un de Poudlard ?

- Heu.. Oui ! Ça vous ennuie beaucoup d'arrêter les devinettes ? Je croyais vous avoir dit n'être pas prêt pour vous dire de qui il s'agit.

- Même pas drôle marmonne Achille.

- En tout cas, c'était la révélation de la soirée. Blaise amoureux. Waah qui peut mieux faire ? Demande Nev. Je rigole.

- Moi. Propose Dray.

On se retourne tous vers lui, impatients de savoir ce qu'il peut bien faire au rayon scoop. Lui regarde au loin. Son visage est apaisé. Apaisant. Il est beau et son expression annihile ces derniers mois de malaise et d'hystérie.

- On a décidé d'avoir un bébé avec Harry.

La mâchoire de Nev s'écrase dans le sable, Blaise ouvre de grands yeux et Achille ne trouve même pas de vanne à balancer.

Moi je le regarde. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça, nous n'avons jamais même évoqué cette idée et pourtant je sais que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il faut qu'on ait un bébé. A tout prix.

Je glisse ma main contre sa mâchoire et lui tourne doucement la tête pour le forcer à me regarder.

On ne se dit rien. Je lui suis reconnaissant de l'avoir dit

-On va arrêter l'héroïne. D'accord Harry ? Je suis hypnotisé par ses pupilles grises dans lesquelles les flammes se reflètent. Et l'air qui est inscrit sur son visage est si beau, si pur que je pourrais tout accepter.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et je sens un truc qui explose en moi

-On va avoir un bébé. Je murmure. Et Dray pose son front contre le mien. Je suis fasciné.

On va avoir un bébé.

**OO°**

La nuit a été paisible même si le rugissement des vagues au loin m'a empêché de dormir. J'ai regardé Draco qui avait niché sa tête au creux de mon cou puis finalement je me suis levé pour aller me faire un thé. Je suis sorti dans le sas pour fumer ma clope et je suis tombé sur Nev avec une tasse fumante à la main. Il regardait dans la direction de la mer, assis au bord des marches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes mec ? On ne voit rien, il fait nuit noire. Ai-je énoncé en guise de salut.

- Ah tiens, bonsoir Harry.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui et on a bu notre thé sans rien dire.

Puis quand j'ai allumé ma clope et que la braise rouge a crépité en brulant le papier, Neville s'est tourné vers moi.

- Alors comme ça vous voulez avoir un bébé avec Dray ?

- Ouais...

- Depuis quand ?

- Quelque heures. Ai-je répondu en souriant. Nev a rigolé doucement, mais il y avait une fausse note dans son rire.

- Harry.. a t-il attaqué finalement. Si vous voulez avoir un bébé c'est votre droit, tout ça... Mais... Vous êtes des junkies. Je veux dire.. Je suis un junkie, ça ne me dérange pas. Seulement un bébé ça veut dire, pas de drogue pendant la grossesse. Ça veut dire être clean quand tu vas à l'hôpital, ça veut dire se taper des nuits blanches pendant un an après la naissance du gosse. Ça veut dire des nausées en plus du manque de drogue tout ça... Je veux dire.. Vivre ça, vivre un truc comme ça, déjà pour les gens normaux c'est éprouvant, alors pour un drogué qui doit en plus éviter l'héroïne... Je sais pas. Peut-être que vous savez ce que vous faites, mais moi j'en serais pas capable...

Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. C'est vrai que dit comme ça c'est flippant. Et pourtant, depuis que les mots sont sortis de la bouche de Dray "On va avoir un bébé" je me sens prêt à tout.

- Nev, j'ai vaincu un seigneur des ténèbres. Je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi !

- Même d'arrêter l'héro ?

- Oui.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu. Nous nous retournons vivement et je me heurte contre les yeux couleur métal de mon amant. Il est accoudé contre le montant de la porte et nous fixe. Il reprend la parole imperturbable.

- On va arrêter la drogue Nev. Harry et moi il ne peut rien nous arriver tant qu'on est ensemble. On peut tout faire. Ne nous sous-estime pas.

- Je n'oserais pas.. marmonne Nev après quelques instants de silence. Puis sans demander ma permission il tape dans mon paquet et s'allume à son tour une cigarette. Il recommence à regarder la mer et moi j'ai les yeux levés vers Draco qui ne me lâche pas.

La lumière est belle. Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait emmené ici. Mais au fond de moi, tout au fond de moi, une petite voix hurle de terreur. Le regard déterminé de Draco m'inquiète.

**OO°**

**à suivre**

* * *

_Chapitre relativement court mais plutot décisif non ? _

_Ah si ! A ce stade de la fic, j'ai une grande question a vous poser. C'est un débat que j'ai eu avec mon tout premier lecteur et du coup je voudrais avoir votre avis : Qui domine la relation entre Harry et Draco ?  
_

_En relisant ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais bien Achille. J'aimerais bien rencontrer un mec comme ça je pense. A vendredi prochain pour la suite. Bon week end. _**  
**


	8. Septembre 2

**En intraveineuse**

Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'intrigue dans ma fic, c'est plus une tranche de vie...

Bon, peu importe. Jusque là ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés.

Ayant eu une review d'une lectrice de "Junk", je previens qu'elle risque de trouver un monumental plagiat dans ce chapitre 8. Il est plus court que les autres mais je trouve qu'il se suffit à lui-même.. Vous me direz ? Bonne Lecture

* * *

Pov Draco

_Septembre_

On a pas arrêté la drogue.

Pourtant j'y croyais. J'y croyais vraiment. Et puis non. Les choses ont même empirées après ce week-end à la mer.

Harry est devenu un vrai salaud. Il m'envoie acheter la came auprès de Blaise puis quand j'ai le dos tourné, il pique toute notre réserve d'héroïne. Quand il revient, il a tout fini. Et il nie en bloc. Il m'accuse d'être parano.

Il est loin le temps de l'autarcie. De ce huis-clos délicieux où il n'y avait que nous, la musique et le jardin plein de fleurs.

Maintenant c'est l'automne, les feuilles des arbres jonchent le jardin de taches oranges. La plupart du temps quand je rentre à la maison, Harry est absent. Il fait du shopping toute la journée, sans moi, s'achète des bibelots, de l'alcool, des fringues qu'il ne met jamais et il saute les vendeuses dans les cabines d'essayage. Mon coeur se brise à chaque fois que je le vois passer le seuil de la maison.

Moi je l'attends. Je reste assis à la table de la cuisine avec mon thé qui froidit au fil des heures. Quand il rentre, je sais qu'il a baisé. Ça se voit, je connais toutes les expressions de Harry et plus particulièrement celle qui m'indique qu'il a pris son pied.

D'une voix neutre je lui demande « Tu m'a trompé aujourd'hui Potter ? » Il dément et éclate de rire.

Comme si je ne le savais pas. Il sent le parfum féminin et il a une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

Pourtant il n'a pas besoin de me mentir. En fait je préfèrerais qu'il me dise. Je préfèrerais qu'il ramène ses pouffiasses à la maison et qu'il leur fasse l'amour devant moi.

Je veux même bien les faire belles pour lui, les déshabiller pour lui et lui préparer sa seringue post-coïtale pourvu qu'il redevienne le Harry que je connais.

Oui c'est pathétique _« Il n'y a plus d'amour propre. L'amour m'a tué »_

Je me shoote comme un fou et je rêve. Je dessine sur mes carnets puis je brûle les pages.

Je l'aime vous savez. Comment pourrais-je ne plus l'aimer ? Je le déteste aussi, parce qu'il me délaisse. Comment ose t-il ?

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi les choses ont dégénéré de la sorte. Pourquoi il a tout à coup ressenti ce besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, de m'éviter.

Il est plus sexy que jamais. Son rire est cruel et il ne porte plus que des T-shirt extrêmement moulants quand il sort.

Desfois il me dit que je suis vraiment un déchet. Que je suis ridicule de l'attendre toute la journée. Qu'il n'en peut plus de moi, de mon regard embué. Il me compare à Granger et je sers les poings sous la table.

S'il me disait la vérité, je lui pardonnerais tout parce que je l'aime. Putain, oui, je l'aime. C'est insupportablement douloureux, mais je m'arracherais le ventre plutôt que de vivre sans lui.

C'est devenu physique, viscéral, sa présence est essentielle. Je ne sais même plus de quelle sorte d'amour il s'agit, parce que je n'aime pas ce qu'il est.

J'ai toujours su qu'être un Malfoy, ne m'autoriserait jamais à être aimé d'un gentil, d'un courageux gryffondor. La douceur, c'est bon pour les faibles. Et j'ai toujours plus ou moins su que je finirais avec un connard infidèle, parce que je n'attire pas les gens biens.

C'est peut-être pour ça que Harry est devenu comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il a changé parce que c'est une loi de la nature: un Malfoy n'a pas le droit de vivre dans la tendresse.

Oui, j'ai toujours su que je ne méritais que de mettre un salaud dans mon lit. Voilà. C'est fait.

Et pourtant vous savez, ce que j'ai dis a la plage, c'était la vérité. J'ai tellement envie d'être heureux.

D'arrêter, les conneries, la drogue. D'arrêter de dilapider mon héritage.

Et surtout, surtout, j'ai envie d'avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec Harry. Ce désir est si fort, si incroyable. J'ai envie de me mêler à lui, entièrement, définitivement. De me créer un lien sacré. Je veux donner corps à mon amour pour lui.

J'aimerais tellement être père pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs que mes parents ont faites avec moi. Je voudrais que nous ayons un bébé pour lui offrir l'enfance que nous n'avons pas eu.

Il y a plein de chambres dans cette maison. Je sais déjà laquelle j'aménagerai.

Ça serait la chambre aux étoiles, celle avec la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Je lui jetterais le même sort qu'à notre salon et Harry pourrait jouer à notre enfant les plus beaux morceaux de la terre.

Mais le matin je me réveille dans un lit froid, que l'homme que j'aime a déserté aux premières lueurs du jour. Et devant l'automne qui recouvre mon jardin, avec mon thé fumant et mes cigarettes, je me sens seul, seul, seul...

**oO°**

Je reste immobile devant la porte de Zabini. J'ai peur d'y entrer et de me confronter à son bonheur.

Contrairement à moi il a réussi. Il ne se pique presque plus, ne deale plus. Harry et moi sommes ses seuls clients.

Je sais qu'il est amoureux de cette mystérieuse fille, dont il refuse toujours de nous dire le nom.

Et c'est la première fois que Blaise est amoureux. En tant que meilleur ami de longue date je peux vous l'assurer.

Et je peux vous assurer aussi qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Et ça me fait flipper tout ce bonheur. Par ce qu'il y a quelques mois c'était le mien.

J'ose enfin frapper à la porte et j'entends les pas massifs du propriétaire. L'uie s'ouvre sur un Blaise torse nu, transpirant à grosse gouttes. Son visage s'éclaire

- Oh Yeah ! Dray, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais ?

- En fait si. Je t'ai laissé trois messages. Réponds-je le plus froidement possible. C'est compliqué d'être Malfoyen avec Blaise depuis qu'il est heureux. Ce type jovial me fait presque angoisser.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- A ton idée ?...

Mais mon ton ironique s'achève sur une note de surprise qui me décrédibilise complètement.

Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être surpris.

Le salon de Blaise ne ressemble plus à rien. Sauf à un entrepôt rempli de cartons.

Je m'assois sur le dernier et seul fauteuil non emballé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Blaise a fait disparaitre tout son mobilier dans des cartons.

Il se dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine et m'apporte une bièraubeurre.

Il remarque enfin mon regard halluciné et fronce un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel Zabini? Fais-je en désignant les colis qui s'entassent ça et là.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je déménage.

- Tu... déménages ?

- Oui je m'installe avec ma copine.

J'en reste baba.

Blaise Zabini, ex-serpentard, taillé comme un joueur de catch, dealer à ses heures et chaud lapin s'installe en concubinage ? Ce n'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar !

- Tu... T'installes ?...

- Ouais, ça s'est fait très vite, mais on a trouvé un appart vraiment pas cher pour ce que c'est et on devait le prendre tout de suite, vu que d'autres étaient potentiellement intéressés. Alors voila, depuis deux jours je suis dans les cartons, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de donner de nouvelles.

Je suis scotché. Je me croyais blasé mais en fait. Woow.

- Putain je n'en reviens pas Blaise. Tu es vraiment amoureux ?

Il se marre

- Qui l'eut cru hein ? Mais oui je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux. Enfin sans vouloir t'offenser, tu gardes la palme question retournement de situation avec ton histoire avec Potter !

Je grimace. Le moment pour plaisanter est mal choisi. Harry est partit tôt ce matin, et en me rendant chez Blaise je l'ai aperçu au starbucks les yeux dans les yeux avec ce qui m'a semblé être le nouvel assistant de mon tailleur.

Il ne cherche même plus à se cacher

- Pas tant que ça Blaise... Mes rapports avec Harry sont toujours les mêmes qu'au temps de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je secoue la tête vivement de gauche à droite dans un "non" qui n'a pas beaucoup de sens mais que j'espère convaincant et je souris le plus naturellement possible en levant ma canette

- Pour rien Blaise. A ton emménagement alors !

*Tchin*

**oO°**

_Octobre_

- Tu m'as trompé aujourd'hui mon amour ?

Harry vient de passer la porte et de jeter les fruits de son shopping contre le mur. Les sacs sont plein des fringues qu'il a achetées et depuis trois semaines, ils s'entassent au même endroit. Harry ne les range même pas. Il les achète puis il les laisse moisir contre le mur du salon.

- Bien sûr que non Draco.

Une rage sourde s'empare de moi. Je n'en peux plus qu'il me prenne pour un con. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève brusquement et ma tasse se renverse sur la table, se fracasse au sol. Je fonce sur lui, l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

- Potter ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! ARRETE ! Je peux tout supporter mais pas ça ! Tu m'entends Potter ?

Il cherche à se débattre, à me repousser, mais la colère me donne une force que même lui et ses épaules musclées ne peuvent contrôler.

- Lâche-moi Draco.

- Tais-toi ! TAIS TOI ! J'ai hurlé et le visage de Harry blêmit. Je dois être vraiment terrifiant avec mon visage cireux. Mes yeux sont brulants de colère. Mes poings sont d'une dureté compacte sur le T-Shirt de Harry. Je veux seulement qu'il se taise et qu'il m'écoute. Je reprends, moins fort, mais avec une voix, qui sonne métallique et tranchante à mes propre oreilles.

- Je t'interdis de me mentir. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux mais si tu me mens, même ta si puissante magie ne te sauvera pas. Tu as compris ?

Harry hoche la tête. Son regard est perdu, affolé. Je crois que soudain il a peur. Et pas peur que je le frappe. Ni de se retrouver à la rue. Non il a peur que je le quitte.

- Tu m'as trompé aujourd'hui mon amour ?

Il ferme les yeux et de nouveau il fait oui de la tête. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse mais je me sens également libéré. Enfin, Harry ne me ment plus.

- Bien ! fais-je

Je le lâche et lui tourne le dos. Je me sens épuisé.

Je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je me sens juste terriblement las et terriblement soulagé.

Il m'attrape par le poignet et m'oblige à faire volte-face.

- Draco...Son regard vert plonge dans le mien. Il est hésitant, un peu perdu. Harry se rapproche de moi et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse à peine, n'approfondissant même pas son baiser une seconde. On dirait un papillon qui vient de se poser mais je me sens mieux. Je me détourne de lui et vais nettoyer le thé et les débris de ma tasse qui se sont écrasés au sol.

J'entends Harry derrière moi qui s'installe devant son violoncelle.

Je reconnais immédiatement les premières notes du prélude de Bach. Et j'ai presque envie de pleurer de soulagement. Dans la grande pièce des dessins en noir et blanc s'écoulent contre les murs. J'ai fini de ranger et je me rends au salon pour regarder Harry jouer. Je ressens soudain ses émotions et je sais qu'il se rend compte que je lui ai manqué. Je m'assois sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Contre le coquelicot. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute.

Soudain, par dessus les notes, la voix de Harry retentit. Rauque et grave.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

Il s'arrête de jouer et j'ouvre les yeux. Il me regarde et demande plus bas

- Comment peux tu savoir que je t'aime ?

Alors, sans le lâcher des yeux je raconte. Ma voix sonne étrangement à mes oreilles.

- Tu sais, avant que l'on se rencontre, Que l'on se rencontre vraiment je veux dire, Tous les soirs avant de m'endormir je répétais «Harry est amoureux de moi». Je me le disais des centaines de fois à suivre, comme une prière. Ça n'avait pas de sens alors. C'était la guerre et un Potter jamais n'aimerait un Malfoy. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu dormir sans cela. J'avais besoin de me convaincre, que ma voix dans la nuit me devienne étrangère et qu'elle m'annonce cette nouvelle folle «Harry est amoureux de moi». Et puis tu sais, on est devenu amis, un peu plus qu'amis et un jour tu me l'as dit. Tu m'as dit «Je t'aime» avec ta voix à toi. Et ça n'a jamais été aussi convaincant, cette déclaration unique, plus que toutes celles que j'imaginais pour pouvoir dormir. J'ai cru que tu m'aimais. Je l'ai su. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je ne serais plus jamais en mesure de me convaincre moi-même parce que mes prières seraient fades après ça, mais je savais que désormais j'entendrais ta voix. Et que je pourrais la ré-écouter en boucle dans ma tête et que je pourrais toujours dormir, n'importe où grâce à ça.

Harry me regarde toujours, comme fasciné par mes paroles. D'une voix minuscule il constate

- Ce n'est pas très Malfoyen tout ça. Il tente un petit sourire, comme cherchant une réconciliation, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre à sa tentative. C'est trop important.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Je te croyais beaucoup plus orgueilleux.

- Tu sais... On peut prier pour qu'une seule personne nous aime. C'est pas la pire manière de sauver son âme. Toi tu n'as jamais prié pour que je t'aime. Mon amour, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin.

Il me regarde encore, les sourcils un peu froncés. Je n'ai pas le courage d'en dire plus. J'ai l'impression de m'être mis à poil, de lui avoir montré mes tripes.

Harry reprend l'archet de son violoncelle et détourne ses orbes émeraudes de moi pour recommencer le prélude là où il l'avait laissé.

Et puis à nouveau, entre deux notes, sa voix vient se heurter à mes oreilles, traversant les arabesques gris et argent qui emplissent la pièce.

- Je t'aime.

**OO°**

**à suivre**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre : JB Bach "Prélude"


	9. Octobre

**En intraveineuse.**

_Note scratienne : Salut tout le monde. Voilà le chapitre 9 de « En Intraveineuse ». J'ai cru remarqué une certaine perplexité vis a vis du comportement de Harry. Désolée mais les explications n'arriveront pas tout de suite (il faudra attendre le chapitre 13) Cependant, je pense que si on connait un peu les effets de la drogue sur une longue durée cela peu s'expliquer. Un changement de personnalité brusque n'est pas rare une fois dépendant des opiacés. Il faut donc comprendre que nos personnages se destituent d'eux même peu a peu. Et je suis désolée pour Vampire1803 mais les choses risquent de ne pas s'arranger tout de suite._

_Bref, j'interrompt ce prélude et je vous laisse lire. J'éspère que ça vous plaira. Bonne Lecture._

_PS : Bravo à celles qui ont trouvé qui était la fiancé de Blaise. Btw je dedicasse ce chapitre a Marie, qui a attendue patiemment mais qui avait deviner bien sur =)_

* * *

POV Harry

_Octobre_

Je m'active comme un fou. Malgré l'insistance de Draco, j'ai formellement refusé d'exploiter un pauvre elfe de maison pour préparer ce diner.

Résultat, Dray fait sa mauvaise tête et dessine dans son coin me laissant tout préparer.

Blaise nous a contacté par cheminée hier soir en nous annonçant qu'il voulait nous présenter sa fiancée

- Fiancée ? A glapi Draco

- Oui, je l'ai demandée en mariage et.. elle a dit oui. Je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne chose que vous sachiez de qui il s'agit avant de vous inviter au mariage. A nonchalamment ajouté Blaise. J'ai été obligé de prendre le relais tant Draco était sous le choc

- Ok, pas de problème, c'est une bonne occasion pour vous inviter. Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger à la maison après-demain. Je préparerai un truc sympa. Veux-tu que j'invite Nev, Achille et tout le monde ?

- Merci Harry. Non n'invite personne, je préfère que ça reste un truc sympa, pas une annonce officielle. Et puis Nev et Achille sont en voyage je crois. Ils devaient aller en France pour rencontrer les parents d'Achille.

- D'accord. Tu ne veux pas nous dire qui c'est avant de l'inviter ?

- Je préfère vous faire la surprise.

- Ça marche. A dans deux jours.

- A dans deux jours.

Le contact a été interrompu et il m'a fallu deux bonnes minutes avant de réussir à faire réagir Draco

- Dray ? Ça va

- …

- Dray, réponds-moi. C'est une bonne idée non, de les avoir invités ?

- …

- DRACO ! Ouhouh y'a quelqu'un ?

- …

- J'ai croisé le fantôme de ton père ce matin, il avait bonne mine.

- …

- Bon.. au grand maux les grands remèdes..

La gifle que je lui ai assenée l'a finalement fait réagir. Mais il était tellement choqué qu'il n'a même pas essayé de m'engueuler

- Harry. Blaise.. Mariage.. C'est terrible.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi démuni et ça m'a beaucoup fait rire.

- ça va aller, ai-je murmuré en l'embrassant doucement.

Il s'est agrippé à mes vêtements et m'a serré contre lui.

Le jour J est donc arrivé et je cours dans tous les sens pour préparer quelque chose de convenable. A défaut d'une table, j'ai été obligé de mettre le couvert sur le couvercle du piano.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup plus de meubles qu'au premier jour, mais j'aime ça.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et j'enfourne vivement le soufflé au crabe dans la gazinière, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Dray me suit, boudant toujours à moitié, mais poussé par la curiosité.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'ouvre la porte.

Sur un Blaise Zabini qui prend toute la place.

- Tu n'as pas sorti ta copine de son papier bulle finalement ? Lance Draco de son plus pur ton d'aristo.

Blaise a un petit sourire timide qui contraste avec sa carrure d'athlète.

Il fait un pas sur le côté, dévoilant sa fiancée et je peux entendre la surprise de Draco. Un petit cri étranglé, très peu viril et assez ridicule. J'écarquille de grands yeux devant la jeune fille qui se tient sagement derrière Blaise et qui me regarde avec un petit sourire aimable.

- Bonjour Harry Potter.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix. On dit que la voix ne vieillit pas. Dans son cas, il n'y a pas grand chose qui ait vieilli. Ses cheveux blond cendre dégringolent toujours jusqu'à sa taille, son visage n'a pas pris une ride, ni une marque du temps. Elle a toujours l'air d'avoir seize ans, ses gigantesques yeux bleus délavés me dévisagent tranquillement et sa petite main est refermée sur la paume massive de Blaise. Seule sa tenue me surprend, elle porte une robe de soirée noire qui met en valeur sa silhouette gracile et qui serait très classique si elle n'était pas trop grande pour elle et si elle ne l'avait pas ré-ajustée avec des pinces à linge multicolores.

- Luna ! Quelle surprise! Je suis ravi de te voir, tu n'as pas changé le moins du monde

- Toi tu as changé Harry. J'aime beaucoup l'anneau sur tes lèvres. Ça te donne un petit côté rebelle. Bonjour Draco Malfoy

- Gasp. Répond Draco dans un grand moment d'éloquence.

- Entrez, je vous en prie. Fais-je en m'écartant (et en tirant Dray par la manche) Le coup est rude pour lui. Imaginer Blaise amoureux était déjà un choc, Imaginer Blaise se marier était à la limite du traumatisme, alors je n'ose imaginer ce que peut lui faire de savoir que l'élue n'est autre que Luna Lovegood.

**oO°**

Dray a finalement repris ses esprits et le repas s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Luna est devenue ce que j'imaginais : Une naturaliste passionnée. Elle a beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années, c'est pourquoi personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles.

Elle a notamment été la première à prouver l'existence des Ronflax Cornus en rapportant des photos et des ossements. Elle est revenue à Londres il y a environ huit mois pour faire des conférences et animer des débats sur le sujet.

C'est lors de l'une de ses conférences dans un cinéma de quartier qu'elle a rencontré Blaise qui s'était trompé de salle.

Draco a levé les yeux au ciel au récit de l'improbable rencontre et s'est resservi une part de cheesecake.

Je le regarde en coin et je le trouve beau. Je sais que les regards amoureux de Blaise l'écœurent. Il faut dire que c'est particulièrement ostentatoire. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que je le regarde avec la même passion démesurée.

Nous sommes sortis dans le jardin pour fumer. Luna nous a suivi en mimant nos gestes de fumeurs avec un crayon à papier en guise de cigarette. Elle recrache une fumée imaginaire et puis d'un coup se fige. Son regard est bloqué au fond du jardin et semble lancer des étincelles. Je m'attends presque à voir des fées lui sortir par les pupilles.

- Luna ça va ? Demande Blaise qui ne semble pas comprendre l'intérêt soudain de Luna pour la balançoire.

- Le cerisier...

- Oui et bien quoi le cerisier ?

Elle se retourne vivement vers Draco avec un grand sourire un peu fou scotché sur le visage

- C'est toi qui l'as planté ?

- Tu te doutes que non. Il est là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

Même s'il vient de l'envoyer bouler, Draco n'a pas le même air ahuri que Blaise et semble comprendre de quoi Luna parle.

Comme Dray n'a pas l'air d'une humeur parfaitement joviale je préfère m'adresser directement à Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce cerisier ?

- Ce n'est pas un simple cerisier. C'est un Prunus Serrulata Diamant.

- Luna ma chérie je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Marmonne Blaise

- Il est magique. C'est un arbre qui a été forgé par Lupus Wavreil et son épouse Almas Sabala.

Luna nous laisse sur ces paroles pour rejoindre l'arbre. Blaise, Draco et moi la suivons presque malgré nous. La nuit est tombée, il fait froid, le sol est humide, et Luna passe ses mains sur l'écorce rugueuse du cerisier

- Il est vraiment, vraiment magnifique Draco.

J'ignore pourquoi elle lui parle spécialement à lui. Sait-elle que cette maison était la sienne avant d'être la nôtre ? Je suis intrigué par l'étrange attitude de mon amie et par le silence mystérieux de mon amoureux qui est resté un peu en retrait.

- En vérité.. C'est pour lui que j'ai choisi la maison. Les moldus qui habitaient là avant n'avaient aucune idée de ses vertus. Ça me brisait le cœur.

Luna hoche la tête plusieurs fois comme pour approuver les paroles de Draco. Puis fugitivement, elle se plaque contre l'arbre, les bras écartés comme pour l'étreindre, la joue collée contre le bois. Elle inspire profondément puis se retourne vers moi et Blaise

- Vous voulez connaitre l'histoire ?

Blaise approuve d'un hochement de tête et Luna s'assoit donc très naturellement en tailleur le dos contre le tronc. Vaincus par son regard brillant nous l'imitons. Seul Draco reste debout derrière nous.

D'une voix claire elle commence à nous raconter

- Lupus Wavreil était un sorcier allemand très influent qui a vécu il y a environ trois siècles. Il était botaniste à la cour et était chargé de créer des nouvelles espèces de fleurs pour la reine. Durant l'un de ses voyages, il rencontra Almas, une égyptienne destinée à un mariage avantageux dans son pays. Ce que sa famille ignorait, c'était qu'elle était sorcière. Le milieu dans lequel elle avait grandi ne le lui avait jamais révélé et c'est Lupus qui l'en informa et qui lui appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie . Cette femme éprise de liberté s'enfuit auprès de Lupus et rejoignit clandestinement l'Allemagne. Ils se marièrent donc, non pas par amour mais afin de protéger Almas de sa famille. Cependant la sorcière ne supporta pas le climat et tomba bientôt gravement malade. Lupus, obsédé par sa protégée, se mit alors en tête de lui offrir une vie éternelle et greffant différents arbres il mit au point un Prunus Serrulata resplendissant. Almas ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour voir plus d'un arbre de cette espèce, mais avant de mourir, elle transmit l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs magiques à l'arbre greffé, donnant à ses fleurs, une fois macérées, des vertus de guérison. L'ivresse provoquée par de l'alcool de Serrulata magique permet d'avoir des visions prémonitoires. Bien sûr, avec le temps, les pouvoirs du cerisier se sont largement affaiblis, mais il continue à apaiser les maux physiques et ses fleurs sont plus grosses et plus belles que celles de n'importe quel cerisier au monde. Almas veut dire "Diamant" en arabe. D'où le nom donné par Lupus.

Le silence retentit après les mots de Luna. Une brise légère rompt le charme et les images exotiques qui me sont venues en tête s'évanouissent. Je me retourne lentement vers Draco. Il fume sa cigarette, les yeux regardant vaguement un point au sol. Comme s'il n'était pas là.

- Je vais débarrasser. Annonce t-il en écrasant son mégot. Il ne me lance pas un regard . Luna se lève et le suit sans rien ajouter. Je reste assis dans l'herbe humide à côté de Blaise.

- Waah. Je lâche finalement. Elle raconte bien. Ça m'a presque fait le même effet qu'un trip.

Blaise rigole doucement

- Exactement. Je ne prends plus d'héro tu sais. J'en ai plus besoin. Mon Héroïne c'est elle.

- Littéralement ?

- Ouais.

Etrangement nous ne bougeons pas. Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, au fond du jardin, regardant en direction de la maison. Luna et Draco s'activent derrière la baie vitrée, ramassant les assiettes et les verres. Quand soudain je me tends. Quelque chose ne va pas. Dans la manière dont Draco se déplace, il y a comme une fausse note. Une raideur au niveau de ses avant bras que je n'ai jamais vue chez lui. Et même de là où je suis je peux voir qu'il ... tremble. J'ai à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils que d'un mouvement vif, Draco lance son poing dans le mur de toutes ses forces.

Je saute sur mes pieds et me précipite. Le jardin me semble gigantesque, j'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à temps et mes yeux sont fixés sur la silhouette de Dray qui à l'exemple de son bras vient de s'élancer contre le mur. J'entre dans la pièce et me jette sur lui.

Il me regarde avec des yeux fous. Autour de ses pupilles argentées des veinules rouges sont apparues dans ses conjonctives lui donnant un regard sanglant. Son front est écorché, je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'il me repousse, m'envoyant valser contre la baie vitrée. J'entends le craquement sourd du verre et ressent une fulgurante douleur au niveau des reins.

- DEGAGE !

Son cri est puissant et ressemble à ses coups. Puis se détournant de moi, il balance de nouveau son poing contre le mur avec fureur.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je devine la présence de Blaise qui passe la porte vitrée mais je ne peux détacher mes yeux de Draco. Il a l'air fou, complètement fou.

- Malfoy qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Bordel ?

- Ne m'adresse pas la parole. marmonne t-il les dents serrées. Il fonce vers Blaise comme pour le cogner mais au dernier moment c'est son pied qui décolle et qui frappe violemment un des tabourets qui traverse la pièce sous le choc.

Je ne comprends rien, je ne comprends rien. J'ai mal. Je geins faiblement et Blaise s'approche de moi

- Ne pense même pas à le toucher. Articule l'homme blond et ivre de colère qui nous fait face

- Draco... Harry est blessé.

- NE PENSE MEME PAS A LE TOUCHER! Hurle t-il. J'ai le sentiment confus que Draco pourrait nous tuer, là tout de suite.

- Malfoy ne soit pas con. Si tu ne veux pas que je touche Harry, Calme-toi et occupe-toi de lui toi-même : je te dis qu'il est blessé.

Draco pousse un grognement sauvage mais ne bouge pas, les poing crispé, le corps tendu. Il ressemble à une bête traquée et la douleur dans mes reins remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale, se répand dans mes jambes, j'ai l'impression que toute mes articulations sont tendues à leur maximum et mes mollets commencent à s'engourdir. Je sens la vitre contre mon dos, Malgré mon poids, le double vitrage a résisté. Dieu merci aucun morceau de verre n'a donc entaillé ma peau ! Je me raccroche à ce rationalisme pour oublier cette scène surréaliste.

Quand soudain, un voile d'apaisement semble recouvrir la pièce. Luna s'est avancée doucement de Draco, je viens tout juste de remarquer sa présence pourtant elle doit être là depuis le début. Elle est à présent derrière lui, D'un geste vif mais dénué de toute violence elle saisit les bras de Draco et les croise sur son torse, enserrant ainsi mon amant de ses bras minces.

L'étreinte semble ferme mais Luna n'est qu'une jeune fille fragile et la briser serrait une chose aisée pour Draco. Pourtant il ne bouge pas, continuant à me fixer. Puis soudainement il baisse la tête, se laissant aller aux bras de Luna, vaincu.

Blaise en profite pour se précipiter sur moi

- Harry où as-tu mal ? J'ai envie de lui répondre que j'ai mal à Draco, comme s'il était une partie de mon corps mais je me reprends.

- Au niveau du dos. Je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai peur d'avoir une vertèbre de brisée quelque chose comme ça.

- Ne bouge pas.

Blaise se lève et se précipite sur son manteau dans l'entrée ou il a laissé sa baguette.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu du salon en désordre, Luna a collé sa silhouette frêle contre le dos de mon amant et le berce doucement. J'entends le bourdonnement de sa voix qui murmure je ne sais quelle litanie. Je n'en saisis pas le sens mais la mélodie est apaisante. Le corps de Draco se détend petit à petit. Blaise revient et me jette un immobilus

- Voila, comme ça aucun risque de te déplacer quoi que ça soit. Je vais t'allonger sur le sol pour voir ce que je peux faire ok ?

Je voudrais approuver mais le sort entrave mes mouvements. Je me laisse donc faire, regrettant l'absence d'Achille qui est un expert en medicomagie.

- ça n'a pas l'air bien grave, tu auras un gros hématome demain, mais ça ira. Je vais te lancer un hipiscit au cas où. Par contre je ne sais pas faire de potion anti-douleur.

- Draco sait la faire j'en suis sûre. Annonce la petite voix de Luna. Il approuve d'un hochement de tête mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés

- Bien.

Blaise lance le sort et je pousse un cri de douleur silencieux.

Puis Blaise me libère de l'immobilus.

- ça va ?

Je grimace. Et tente de me relever.

- Draco; je vais te lâcher et on va aller ensemble préparer une potion anti-douleur à Harry D'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te posera aucune question. Tu es prêt ? Lentement Luna desserre son étreinte et les bras de Dray suivent son mouvement, se relâchant autour de son corps il commence a suivre Luna dans la cuisine.

- ça va aller pour la potion je grommelle. C'est pas la peine. Draco garde les yeux baissés mais cesse d'avancer.

Luna se poste devant lui et d'un seul doigt, le force à relever le menton pour la regarder.

- Draco. Regarde Harry.

Mon amant fait "non" de la tête et les battements de mon cœur s'intensifient douloureusement. Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

- Draco, continue t-elle de sa voix douce et claire. Regarde Harry. Regarde comme il est beau. Regarde Draco. Il va bien, tu vas voir. Allez.

D'un geste lent Dray obéit. Les veines rouges se sont effacées, ses lèvres sont bleutées et tremblent mais il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que je suis toujours appuyé contre l'épaule de Blaise.

Il esquisse un mouvement vers moi puis semble hésiter.

Je repousse alors Blaise doucement. Il s'accroche à moi, probablement inquiet.

- ça va aller Blaise. Dis-je de la voix la plus assurée possible. Il me lâche donc comme à regret et me laisse faire un pas vers Draco. Celui ci se jette alors sur moi et m'étreint de toute ses forces

- Vas-y mollo. Il est fragile.

- Bien joué les garçons! S'exclame Luna comme si nous venions de faire un tour de passe-passe impressionnant. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'être surpris par cette scène hors de toute réalité. Je me concentre sur le corps de Draco qui tremble contre moi.

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé. Ni pourquoi Draco a soudain essayé de s'imbriquer dans le mur, ni pourquoi il m'a frappé, ni pourquoi il a hurlé sur Blaise, ni comment Luna a réussi à le calmer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me serre de la sorte, ni pourquoi je ne lui en veux pas, et pourquoi je trouve tout cela normal. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et j'aspire son odeur. Quelques cheveux blonds viennent me chatouiller le nez me donnant envie d'éternuer. Je me fiche de comprendre. Je suis soulagé que Draco soit redevenu normal.

**oO°**

Luna a fini de ranger le salon toute seule, alors que Draco et moi nous préparions une seringue. Comme l'avait promis Luna, personne n'a posé aucune question. Elle a mis un CD de girls in hawaii dans le lecteur et a poussé le volume des basses à fond.

Je n'ai presque plus mal grâce à l'héroïne mais je préfère ne pas trop bouger. Nous ne parlons pas, écoutant la musique. Blaise fume clope sur clope, emplissant la pièce d'une fumée épaisse. On se croirait dans un brouillard chaud et apaisant. La lumière est tamisée, presque bleutée.

Réagissant soudain aux premières notes de la chanson "Flavor" Luna se lève, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Suivant le mouvement de la musique elle se met à danser. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'on puisse danser sur ce type de musique. Elle saute d'un pied sur l'autre, comme désarticulée.

La voix du chanteur interrompt soudain la montée de la musique et une myriade de longs tourbillons colorés s'échappe soudain des enceintes

"_Sundenly you spread from my hands"_

- C'est quoi ce binz ? Fais-je surpris. Je sais que la pièce est sensée être sensible à toute musique jouée ici mais tu ne m'avais pas expliqué que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec une chaine hi-fi Dray ? Je croyais que si le musicien n'était pas présent, la magie n'opérait pas.

Draco hausse les épaules regardant fixement les dessins dorés qui illuminent la pièce et s'enroulent autour de Luna Lovegood.

- C'est elle je crois. Chuchote Blaise.

Draco ne répond rien, se lève à son tour et son corps commence à suivre lascivement le rythme de la musique.

Blaise et moi restons comme deux cons à regarder chacun la personne chère à notre cœur, danser les yeux clos sur cette mélodie planante.

Draco est sublime, les yeux fermés, dansant comme un Dieu , la peau presque dorée à la lumière des dessins tracés par la musique.

Je soupire de bien-être. Et je comprends pourquoi Blaise est amoureux de Luna. Elle est de la même espèce que Draco. La magie ne lui a pas été enseignée. Elle est en elle, elle la manipule avec grâce et naturel, comme si une barrière de magie pure s'empreignait de tous ses actes. Je trouve ça bien qu'il soit amoureux d'elle.

La chanson devient électrique et sature l'air. Je me laisse aller. Mon esprit alarmé me demande vaguement où tout cela nous mène. Je vis comme dans un rêve depuis plusieurs mois. Passant du songe le plus utopique au cauchemar le plus décousu, sans logique ni transition. Mais ça m'est égal. Jamais la réalité ne m'aurait offert un instant de vie pareil.

**oO°**

Luna et Blaise sont rentrés chez eux et Dray est venu se blottir contre moi après avoir baissé le volume de la musique presque au minimum. Mais l'héroïne permet de l'entendre aussi pleinement que si nous avions monté le son. Il enroule ses bras autour de mon dos et je grimace

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu. C'est presque rien. Et toi tes mains ça va ?

- Oui, oui... La voix de Draco n'est pas très convaincante. Mais je n'ose pas en dire plus. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Tu veux un massage Harry ? Ça limitera sans doute les douleurs que tu pourrais avoir demain.

Je fais un grand sourire et je me fais rouler sur le ventre, pour que Dray ait accès à mon dos. Il m'enjambe et s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Ses long doigts fins se faufilent sous mon T-shirt et du bout des doigts, il commence à malaxer mes épaules. Je soupire de bien-être, son mouvement s'intensifie quand il commence à utiliser ses paumes.

Puis lentement il descend le long de mes trapèzes en appuyant tour à tour ses paumes autour de ma colonne vertébrale. Petit à petit je perds pied et n'arrive même plus à définir ses mouvements.

Il alterne un massage dynamique avec des temps doux où il se contente de caresser lentement l'ensemble de mon dos, comme s'il le couvrait d'une pommade réparatrice.

Soudain une sensation nouvelle me fait gémir de plaisir.

Draco viens de poser ses lèvres contre mon dos, juste à l'endroit ou j'aurais des marques demain. Il alterne une pression très douce avec ses lèvres et sa langue et remonte lentement embrassant sensuellement chacune de mes vertèbres. Quand il arrive dans mon cou, il y niche la tête et son corps s'appuie légèrement contre mon dos, créant une sensation d'écrasement et de protection agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon de chaleur.

Il continue à couvrir ma nuque de baisers et sa voix s'élève doucement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé Harry. J'aurais du penser à prendre un peu d'Héro avant l'arrivée de Blaise. J'étais tendu. Après l'histoire de l'arbre je me suis senti abandonné. J'avais l'impression que Luna m'avait volé mon cerisier. Et vous la regardiez comme une princesse. Quand elle m'a suivi dans la cuisine et que vous êtes restés dans le jardin, une idée s'est insinuée en moi. C'est que Blaise et Luna voulait te récupérer. T'avoir pour eux; Et que toi tu rêvais de t'enfuir, de m'échapper. Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu mais en quelques secondes j'en était convaincu. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement mais.. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment on respire si tu n'es pas là.

Je voudrais répondre mais je suis trop engourdi par le massage et par ses enivrants baisers. Je le laisse continuer à me malaxer la peau du cou et du dos et me laisse aller au sommeil; je reconnais vaguement la musique qui s'échappe de la chaine hi-fi. Il s'agit de The Temper Trap. C'est ma dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**oO°**

_**à suivre**_

* * *

Musique du Chapitre : Girls in hawaii "Flavor"


	10. Décembre

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

Pov Draco

_Décembre_

Neville est devenu bleu. Ça s'est passé chez Achille il y a deux jours.

Nous étions dans le canapé du salon alors que Harry, Achille et Luna jouaient à la console dans la chambre.

On se faisait un fix et on ne se parlait pas. Comme j'étais complètement défoncé je n'ai pas remarqué tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Mais quand je me suis retourné vers Nev j'ai senti une angoisse sourde affluer en moi. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, il avait les yeux révulsés et la seringue était toujours planté dans son bras.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais tellement stone que je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai finalement réussi à gueuler

- ACHIIIIILLE.

Le ton de ma voix devait être suffisamment alarmant parce qu'en trois secondes il a déboulé dans la pièce.

Je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais à ce moment là. Je ne faisais pas exprès, je n'avais même pas envie de pleurer mais les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans retenue.

Achille a parfaitement géré la situation. Il a retiré l'aiguille avec précaution pour qu'aucune bulle d'air ne se crée dans le sang de Neville puis il a jeté un sortilège de Tête-en-bulle pour forcer la respiration de Nev à reprendre.

- Harry va chercher de l'eau. Il faut à tout prix qu'il s'hydrate.

D'un geste puissant Achille a exercé plusieurs pressions au niveau du cœur de Neville. Celui-ci a fini par ouvrir les yeux et ses lèvres ont repris une teinte naturelle. Harry l'a fait boire. On a discuté avec lui pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Nev n'arrêtait pas de piquer du nez mais on a réussi à le tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne tout seul.

Je crois que j'aurais voulu avoir les jetons mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré, un réflexe physique que mon cerveau ne ressentait pas. En fait j'étais très calme, ça me paraissait sans importance, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que l'Héroïne pouvait poser problème. J'ai compris que si Nev avait crevé à ce moment-là, je n'en aurais rien eu à foutre.

**oO°**

Le dos accolé contre la baignoire je fais chauffer ma poudre. Blaise est déjà bien attaqué et il est allongé _DANS_ la baignoire, tout habillé.

Harry est parti se faire un ciné avec Luna et une copine à elle. Du coup Blaise est venu à la maison. On a mis un CD de Gogol Bordello et on a atterri dans la salle de bain, Merlin seul sait comment.. On ne parle pas trop quand on est que tous les deux. On a jamais beaucoup parlé. A Poudlard il répondait à mes ordres par des mono syllabes et nous en restions là. Mais on s'en fout de n'avoir rien à se dire; je n'ai pas envie qu'il me parle de Luna. Pourtant je l'aime bien à présent. Elle est frappée, complètement frappée mais elle me fait rire. Et puis elle a une culture réellement impressionnante. Que ça soit sur les jeux vidéo, les créatures magiques, la littérature, les mathématiques, l'art ou la botanique. En fait je n'aurais rien à lui reprocher si Blaise ne l'avait pas demandé en mariage.

Je serre le garrot et plante la seringue.

En quelques secondes le flash arrive et tous mes muscles se décontractent. Le style manouch-punk me donne la sensation que la musique grouille sous ma peau. La voix du chanteur est écorchée et Blaise gueule déjà les paroles en secouant sa tête qui percute la faïence de la baignoire avec un boucan monstre à chaque coup _"This is my life and freedom is my profession" _ beugle t-il.

Je me marre.

Et je me joins à sa voix de rocaille au moment de hurler "_UNDESTRUCTIBLE_". On explose de rire. J'adore ça.

Perdu dans mon délire je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ni les marches craquer. Résultat quand Harry ouvre la porte de la salle de bain en grand je reste scotché.

- Ben comment t'es arrivé là ?

Il me regarde perplexe

- Porte + escaliers. Tu te sens bien Draco ?

- T'es trop fort. Trooooop fort.

- Carrément trop fort renchérit Blaise en hochant vigoureusement la tête pour approuver son propos.

Harry s'accroupit devant moi et soulève ma tête à deux doigts pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux

- Trop fort. je répète avec conviction.

- Vous êtes def.

Je me retourne vers Blaise super fier

- T'as vu comment mon copain il est trop fort ? Il devine tout. C'est un Ninja.

Blaise explose de rire mais Harry s'est remis debout et je le regarde perplexe. L'expression de colère avec laquelle il dévisage Blaise ne m'inspire rien qui vaille

- Vous êtes complètement def.

J'essaie de me calmer. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi il nous engueule ?

- Oui on est def. Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème là Potter ? J'ai parlé avec hargne; je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je m'amuse. Mais Harry ne me répond même pas. Il continue à regarder Blaise vautré dans la baignoire.

- Putain mais tu te fous de qui Blaise ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu ne prends plus d'héro c'est bien ça ? Tu as dit à Luna que tu n'en avais plus besoin. Tu m'a dit la même chose, et je te retrouve en train de te piquer dans ma salle de bain ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Proteste Blaise en essayant de se redresser.

- Pas du tout ? Et la seringue par terre elle a atterri là par la volonté du saint esprit ?

- De qui ? Demande Blaise perdu. J'interviens :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Harry soupire

- Vas-y explique toi Merde. Que tu te drogues c'est une chose, que tu mentes à ta future femme c'en est une autre.

- Arrête Potter. Sois pas con. Je ne suis plus un drogué.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Là j'en ai pris un peu comme ça.

Je ricane dans ma barbe en laissant Blaise continuer. "Un peu".. Haha. Avec ce qu'il s'est enfilé il va rester sous trip pendant au mois deux jours. Blaise continue à se défendre. Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air de penser ce qu'il dit.

- Je te jure Harry. Me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais mieux que personne que je ne suis plus un junkie. Je sais que je suis assez fort pour pouvoir en prendre de temps en temps. C'est un plaisir tu vois. Comme un McDo ou un truc du style. A petite dose ça ne peut rien me faire.

Dans ma tête je pense "_Undestructible_" et j'ai envie de me marrer, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le moment.

- Pfff.

Harry se laisse glisser le dos contre la porte puis il tend la main vers ma seringue et me demande ma poudre; je la lui tends sans rien dire mais je trouve qu'il abuse.

Il se prépare un fix. Et je rigole méchamment en haussant un sourcil ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demande Harry, qui semble subitement se souvenir de ma présence. Son regard est fatigué

- J'ai que tu lui fais la morale en te cherchant une veine.

Il hausse les épaules. Il a l'air las. Comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il luttait alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver.

- Moi au moins je ne me voile pas la face. Et je ne trompe pas Luna.

Blaise répond d'une voix presque trop douce qui me colle la chair de poule

- Harry je ne trompe pas Luna.

Harry ne répond rien. Sans doute a t-il senti comme moi une menace sous-jacente. La manière dont Blaise nie a quelque chose de flippant.

Harry laisse sa tête partir en arrière contre la porte.

Dans le salon Gogol Bordello continue de tourner.

**oO°**

Il neige.

Le jardin est très joli recouvert par son épais tapis blanc. Dommage que le soleil ne brille pas. Le tableau serait charmant. Depuis plusieurs jours je galère à droite à gauche pour essayer de trouver un dealer correct. Depuis que Blaise ne vend plus il ne s'est jamais autant piqué. Et moi je cherche un fournisseur pas trop pourri. Les prix de la came enfle sans que je sache très bien pourquoi.

Depuis l'après-midi où Harry m'a trouvé avec Blaise dans la salle de bain, je me suis mis à l'observer. Il ne s'est pas fait de fix depuis au moins trois jours. Peut-être plus. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait gaffe. A part la picouze qu'il s'est fait dans la salle de bain, je constate que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu se faire un fix. Pas un seul. La descente ne lui a pas réussi. Il a déprimé pendant 48h. Et puis ce matin il s'est levé, m'a souri et est parti acheté des croissants. Ce qu'il ne fait jamais. Ni en descente, ni en temps normal. Il y a quelque chose qui se trame mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me demande si ça n'a pas un rapport avec l'OD de Nev. Pourtant Neville a recommencé à se camer quasiment aussitôt. J'ai peur d'avoir raté quelque chose d'important. J'ai peur que Harry m'échappe comme il m'a échappé en septembre.

Je range un peu la maison d'une main distraite et croque dans mon croissant. Harry est parti fumer une clope dehors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tellement tenu à sortir : il fait un froid à en faire hiberner un yéti. Je jette machinalement un œil à l'extérieur. Il est emmitouflé dans un vieux manteau râpé, avec une écharpe énorme autour du cou. Assis sur la balançoire, la tête renversée en arrière fixant les branches du cerisier qui retiennent de lourdes grappes de neige.

Je le regarde un moment. Il a l'air fragile dans cette étendue grisâtre et éblouissante. J'ai soudain la sensation que je dois le protéger. C'est absurde évidemment (il a vaincu un mage noir et il n'a pas eu besoin de moi) mais mon instinct va contre l'opinion de mon cerveau.

J'enfile donc ma veste et pousse la baie vitrée. Un vent glacial me gifle et j'ai envie de faire demi-tour. Harry est perdu dans ses pensées et ne m'a pas repéré. Je m'avance prudemment en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les plaques de neige fondues et regelées.

J'arrive derrière la balançoire et je pose mes mains sur les siennes

Il sursaute mais ne bouge pas.

- Harry tu as les mains glacées. Il faut que tu mettes des gants

- ça va.

Un petit silence s'installe

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il se décale un peu pour me laisser de la place sur le pneu. Je donne une légère impulsion du bout des pieds et la balançoire commence à osciller. Harry rigole. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi. D'un coup il donne à son tour une impulsion pour tordre la balançoire et les deux cordes s'enroulent l'une sur l'autre. Il fait plusieurs tours ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nos pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol puis il lâche tout. Les cordes se dénouent alors nous faisant faire plusieurs tours. Harry rigole encore et j'esquisse un sourire.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

- Je t'aime.

- …

- Harry.. tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il hésite un moment puis me répond

- Non je suis normal depuis quelques jours au contraire. C'est notre vie quotidienne qui ne l'est pas.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Alors je le laisse continuer.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça dingue ? On ne fait rien. On voit des potes, on est défoncés presque 24h/24. On s'engueule et on se réconcilie avec violence, sans aucune cohérence. On se détruit et le pire c'est qu'on aime ça. On vit en autarcie totale, s'appuyant sur ton héritage sans se poser de question. Et pourtant on arrivera au bout un jour. Un jour on aura plus de blé et alors qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? On ne peut pas vivre toujours comme ça Draco. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne dis pas qu'on ne doit pas le faire. Je te dis qu'on ne peux pas le faire. C'est pas sain tout ça. Je t'aime comme un fou, mais je n'arrive même pas à savoir pourquoi. On vit ensemble en faisant totalement abstraction du passé alors que... je veux dire ce sont des bases. Les trucs qu'on a vécus, que ça soit par rapport à Voldemort, au décès de nos parents ou même notre haine mutuelle à Poudlard... c'est surréaliste. De temps en temps ça me fait comme un flash. Je réalise brusquement combien c'est surréaliste. Et après j'oublie. C'est humain d'oublier mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et puis j'oublie de moins en moins. Quand je vois Blaise avec Luna. J'ai trouvé ça bien pour lui. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais j'ai eu l'impression que Luna était peut-être une porte de sortie, un retour à la vie. Pas quelque chose de brusque, juste que grâce à elle on allait tous s'entrainer vers un monde plus logique. J'espérais un cercle vertueux et puis je me suis aperçu que Blaise ne jouait pas le jeu. C'était lui qui était censé faire la connexion entre nous et l'extérieur et puis finalement non. Il triche, comme on a triché au tarot la première soirée où on a vraiment parlé tous les deux. Tu me dis que je suis bizarre depuis quelque jours, en fait j'essaie de retrouver un semblant de vérité dans tout ça. Je ne trouve plus la vérité Draco. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ma seule certitude c'est toi, mon amour pour toi. C'est déboussolant.

Il a parlé d'une traite comme si, s'il s'arrêtait ses mots ne pourraient plus sortir.

Je suis peut-être d'accord avec lui sur certains points; je les comprends en tout cas. Mais je suis paumé aussi. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut

- De quoi as-tu envie ? Tu veux qu'on déménage ? Qu'on cherche un travail ? Tu veux reprendre tes études? Harry dis-moi. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu voudras mais je dois comprendre quel objectif tu veux atteindre exactement, sinon je ne peux pas t'aider.

Harry se retourne vers moi soudain, et m'enlace, il referme ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi comme s'il voulait me protéger de ce qu'il allait dire. Je n'arrive même pas à voir peur. Sa méthode fonctionne. Je n'ai jamais froid ou peur dans ses bras. Sa tête se niche sur mon épaule et je recommence à nous bercer doucement du bout du pied.

- Draco ?

- Oui mon amour ?

- … Draco on va avoir un bébé.

Je souris. Oui c'est ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas osé en reparler vu le fiasco de la dernière fois mais ce désir ne m'a jamais quitté.

- Tu te sens enfin prêt Harry ?

Il me serre un peu plus fort

- Non ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas que je veux qu'on en ai un. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on va en avoir un. On en a déjà un. Dans quelques mois on aura un bébé Draco.

Je comprends soudain ce que Harry veut dire. Je souris de toutes mes forces et je me laisse davantage aller à son étreinte. Il fait froid mais dedans j'ai chaud.

- Depuis combien de temps...

- Depuis combien de temps je sais ? Une semaine. Mais d'après les medicomages le bébé est la depuis plus d'un mois déjà.

Je suis horrifié l'espace d'un instant. Putain merde.. l'héroïne..

- Harry.. La dope...

- J'arrête progressivement depuis que je sais. Je ne me suis piqué que deux fois cette semaine et mon dernier sniff date d'hier midi. Il faudrait que j'arrête la clope aussi. J'en ai parlé le plus franchement possible au Medicomage. Il m'a dit que pour l'instant le bébé n'était pas assez développé pour qu'on puisse savoir si ça a été néfaste pour lui, mais de toute façon je dois arrêter au plus vite. Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr.

Je le trouve courageux. Je suis content que ça soit lui qui porte notre bébé. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à faire preuve d'autant de volonté.

- Tu préfèrerais que ça soit un garçon ou une fille ? Harry sourit contre mon cou.

- M'est égal j'ai pas envie de savoir. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Mais j'ai déjà des idées de prénoms.

Il se marre et me donne une petite tape sur le haut du crane

- C'est un peu prématuré non ?

- Non. J'ai répondu le plus sérieusement du monde et Harry se marre de nouveau. J'adore son rire. Je connais par cœur ses yeux verts qui scintillent lorsqu'il se fout de moi.

- Très bien je t'écoute.

- Eh bien si c'est un garçon j'aimerais bien Severus en l'honneur de mon parrain.

Harry se détache de moi brusquement et me fait pivoter pour voir mes yeux.

- Tu plaisantes pas vrai ? Je soupire et réponds "oui" à regret.

- Bon alors qu'as tu à me proposer d'autre ?

- Eh bien.. En l'honneur de notre première soirée je proposerais bien l'un des personnages de Bellini. Ou de Shakespeare si tu préfères. Roméo, Mercutio ou Tybalt pour un garçon, Juliette ou Rosalie pour une fille.

- Certainement pas Rosalie. Elle représente l'amour factice. Juliette j'aime bien.

Je lui souris tendrement.

- Juliette Malfoy.. ça sonne bien

- Genre on va lui donner ton nom de famille.

- Et pourquoi non je te prie ?

- Juliette Potter ça sonne mieux.

- De.. Que.. Quoi ? Il explose de rire encore une fois et m'embrasse le bout du nez.

- On a qu'à choisir un autre nom de famille. Un nom de famille à nous. Qui ne serait ni Potter, ni Malfoy. On se créerait notre famille rien qu'à nous comme ça.

- ... ça me va.

Je sais qu'il raconte n'importe quoi mais l'idée me plait.

- Comment on pourrait s'appeler ?

- Messieurs Parfait ?

- Juliette Parfait c'est un peu moche non ? Ça fait vulgaire.

- Bon alors sinon on a Coquelicot.

- C'est nianian

- Propose autre chose.

- AvadaKedavra. Juliette AvadaKedavra. Ça pulse comme nom. En plus ça dissuaderait le tout venant d'aller l'ennuyer.

Harry ouvre de grands yeux

- T'as disjoncté.

Je rigole

- Oui.

- Bon dans ce cas... Il ne nous reste que quelques mois pour décider si ça sera Potter-Malfoy ou Malfoy-Potter.

- Je crois que tu as raison.

On se sourit. On se sourit beaucoup. J'ai oublié la neige, le froid, l'héroïne. On se sourit

**oO°**

_**à suivre**_

_**

* * *

**_

Musique du chapitre : Gogol Bordello "Undestructible"

_Salut. How are you ? Moi je crois que ça va. J'éspère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. héhé. Harry est enfin enceint. _

_Qu'est-ce que ça va donner à votre avis ?_

_A part ça, en ce moment j'écoute "Cheval" de Sexy Sushi en boucle. Je pense que c'est mauvais pour le cerveau, je suis en train de virer débile. =)  
_


	11. Decembre 2

**En Intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

Pov Harry

_Décembre_

On a fait une liste de bonnes résolutions avec Draco.

Je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceint. Ça me fait bizarre de le dire. J'ai été élevé par des moldus, donc dans un univers où ce sont les femmes qui portent les bébés. J'ai l'impression d'être un kangourou depuis que le médicomage m'a dit : Vous êtes un marsupial Monsieur Potter.

Apparemment tous les sorciers ne le sont pas. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais toujours est-il que là, au creux de mon ventre, une petite chose a pris vie.

Draco est aux anges, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il me chouchoute comme jamais et ne cesse de vouloir faire des listes. Liste d'idée de prénoms, Liste des hypothétiques caractéristiques du bébé (un mix entre nos deux tempéraments), Liste de matériel qu'il va falloir se procurer et également : Liste de Bonnes résolutions.

Celle-là me plait assez. En numéro un nous sommes tombés d'accord pour arrêter l'héro.

En ce qui me concerne j'y suis presque déjà. C'est dingue tout ce qui se produit dans votre tête et votre organisme à la seconde où vous comprenez que votre corps n'est plus seulement le vôtre mais aussi celui de votre bébé. Au moment où vous réalisez qu'un être humain vous a choisi comme lieu de développement.

A partir de là tout est devenu très facile. J'ai tout simplement cessé de me piquer. La descente a été douloureuse, je ne vous le cache pas, mais depuis qu'elle est passée, je résiste sans difficulté à la tentation. Je sniffe encore un peu de temps en temps et j'ai réduit ma consommation de cigarettes à une par jour. Je pense que d'ici une semaine j'aurai réussi à arrêter définitivement.

Draco a plus de mal. Il essaie de ne pas se piquer mais du coup il sniffe comme un dingue. Pareil pour la clope, il n'a jamais autant fumé depuis qu'il a arrêté de se faire des fixs. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il va finir par y arriver, et puis ce n'est pas grave si ça lui prend plus de temps : ça ne risque pas de nuire au bébé.

En deuxième résolution il y a : acheter des meubles et aménager la maison.

Il faut dire que depuis un an que nous sommes installés ensemble, rien n'a changé. Nous dormons toujours sur un matelas à même le sol dans le salon, avec pour seule compagnie le piano, une chaine hi-fi et quelques tabourets. Nos cinq chambres à l'étage ont été merveilleusement repeintes par Dray mais sont toujours aussi vides. Draco m'a proposé d'installer le bébé dans la chambre qui donne sur la rue, dont les murs sont recouverts d'étoiles et d'installer notre nid d'amour à nous dans la pièce mitoyenne ( Mur noirs avec des silhouettes d'arbres peintes en blanc aux quatre angles).

La troisième résolution concerne notre mode de vie. Draco doit trouver un travail, Il a postulé dans divers départements du ministère de la magie. Nous avons décidé que j'en chercherai un également mais plus tard, quand notre enfant rentrera à l'école.

La liste continue encore comme ça pendant un moment. Il y a quelques résolutions stupides (se procurer un canard en plastique) et d'autre moins.

Nous sommes tous les deux enthousiastes. Ça me fait du bien d'avoir des projets. J'ai l'impression que nous allons enfin nous en sortir, et je passe la main sur mon ventre. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un cœur qui bat. C'est faux bien sûr. A ce stade du développement, les cavités cardiaques sont en train de se creuser mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on puisse déjà parler d'un cœur qui bat.

J'aime cette idée pourtant. Ça me fait du bien de me dire qu'il y a en moi un deuxième cœur qui bat pour relayer le premier.

**oO°**

_Avril_

Je suis énorme ! Enfin apparemment ce n'est rien comparé à ce à quoi je ressemblerai dans deux mois.

Quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir je me reconnais à peine. Je soulève mon T-Shirt et regarde mon ventre avec perplexité. Je passe la main sur ma peau qui me semble étrangère et puis soudain je me sens bien. Le bébé bouge.

De temps en temps il me fait un peu mal mais je trouve ça formidable qu'il me donne des coups de pieds.

Je me suis renseigné. Théoriquement, à ce stade de la grossesse, je devrais me sentir épanoui mais je suis épuisé. Quand je monte les escaliers je suis essoufflé et je suis souvent obligé de respirer par la bouche. Il parait que c'est normal mais j'ai l'impression que c'est anti-naturel. Et puis Draco me manque. Je voudrais qu'il soit davantage présent. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Comme si, plus il me voyait grossir, plus il s'éloignait de moi. Je ne pense pas que ça soit lié mais il n'empêche que c'est proportionnel. La plupart du temps il me laisse seul à la maison. Quand il est là il s'occupe de moi mais sans plus. Il se contente de m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin, comme la nourriture ou ce genre de truc. Mais je manque d'affection.

La première fois que j'ai senti le bébé bouger, quand je le lui ai dit, il s'est contenté de hausser un sourcil puis de replonger le nez dans sa paperasse.

Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur et semble contrarié quand je vois du monde. Que ça soit Luna ou Achille qui vienne, Draco refuse de leur parler et part s'enfermer dans son bureau. Résultat j'évite d'inviter des gens et je me sens particulièrement isolé.

J'ai peur un peu. Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Nos bonnes résolutions gisent sur le sol du salon. Nous avons effectivement aménagé la maison mais pour le reste... Draco a recommencé à se piquer. Il râle souvent parce que "Depuis que Blaise ne vend plus, il n'y a pas moyen de trouver des dealeurs valables."

Moi j'ai tout arrêté. La Drogue ne me manque pas, étonnamment. La cigarette non plus. Je ne bois presque que du lait. Lait chaud, lait froid, chocolaté ou avec du miel. J'en bois plus d'un litre par jour. Draco ne fait aucun commentaire et achète des bouteilles en allant chercher sa came.

Nous écoutons le 4e mouvement de la symphonie du Nouveau monde. La musique explose dans ma tête et le bébé s'agite presque en rythme. J'en conclue que ça doit lui plaire. Peut-être autant qu'à moi.

- Dray ?

- Hmm ?

- J'aimerais qu'on discute.

Cette entrée en matière est la plus nulle de tous les temps mais pour une fois que nous sommes dans la même pièce, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Draco relève la tête de ses papiers et soupire

- Quoi ?

Je grimace devant son air profondément ennuyé. Ça commence mal

- Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va bien Harry. Répond t-il d'un air agacé.

La grossesse rend hypersensible et je sens une boule se créer dans ma gorge. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de me mettre à chouiner.

- Non Draco, tout ne va pas bien. Tu me parles à peine. Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de me rapprocher de toi, tu rejettes mes avances avec un air las, comme si j'étais un insecte génant. Putain, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. C'est pas à cause de la grossesse, si ? C'est toi qui voulais un bébé !

- Parce que toi non ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée. Et j'ai l'impression que plus on s'approche du jour où on sera pères, moins tu as envie de jouer le jeu.

Il pose son stylo et s'appuie sur ses avants bras, se penchant un peu vers moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il a l'air contrarié.

- Harry, est-ce que par hasard tu es en train de me dire que tout ça est de ma faute ?

Je m'étrangle d'offuscation.

- Faute ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu sais ce que ça induit le mot faute ? Une erreur ! Tu crois que c'est une erreur c'est ça ?

Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, profondément découragé.

- Nom de dieu! J'aurais du savoir qu'on ne peut pas avoir un enfant avec toi !

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'attends-tu pour me prouver que j'ai tort ?

Il se lève et commence à tourner en rond dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

- Bon Harry, arrête de geindre, ça suffit. Tu déformes tout, alors je vais mettre les choses au clair. Je VEUX avoir un bébé et je veux l'avoir avec TOI ! Quand je te demande si tu penses que c'est de ma faute, je ne parle pas du fait que tu sois enceint, mais du fait que tu me trouves distant.

Je le regarde perplexe, soudain la musique me gène. Elle est beaucoup trop joyeuse pour notre échange.

- Attends... Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose si tu refuses de me parler.

- Si.

- Si ? Mais tu es malade ?

- Pas du tout. C'est toi qui me laisses tomber Harry. Pas l'inverse. Je répond à absolument tous tes besoins depuis le début de ta grossesse et tu n'as pas pris la peine de me remercier une seule fois.

- Mais... mais... Draco Bordel, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'apporter du lait par cargaison ou de redresser mes oreillers la nuit. Moi ce que je veux de toi c'est que tu sois là, pas seulement pour répondre à des besoins physiques, je peux très bien me débrouiller, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes. J'ai besoin que tu sois là pour m'aimer tu comprends ? Pour nous aimer moi et le bébé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais en redressant tes oreillers et en t'achetant du lait ? Tu me reproches quoi au juste , de ne pas être assez démonstratif ? Je ne l'ai jamais été je te signale.

- Et tu n'as jamais été aussi froid non plus.

- Mais c'est évident. Je me protège comme je peux, il n'y en a plus que pour le gamin. Tu passes ta vie à te regarder le nombril avec fascination et à ne parler que de ça. Moi je compte pour rien là dedans. Je n'existe plus.

Je reste silencieux un moment. Trop ébahi pour réagir.

- Tu veux dire que tu.. tu es jaloux du bébé ?

Il cesse ses allers-retours et s'arrête devant la baie vitrée, semblant contempler le jardin, le visage fermé

- Oui.

- Oui ?

Il ne répond pas cette fois. Je me lève avec difficulté et je m'approche de lui lentement. Puis je pose ma main sur son épaule et prend la parole tout doucement.

- Dray... Tu n'as pas à être jaloux du bébé. Ce que j'aime chez lui c'est qu'il est toi, ce qui me fascine autant c'est de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi. Tu comprends ? Aimer ce p'tit bout de chose, c'est t'aimer encore plus tu vois ?...

Je le sens tressaillir mais il continue à fixer le jardin. Finalement, sa main vient se poser sur la mienne doucement. Je me sens soulagé. Ce contact gratuit et tendre est le premier depuis au moins deux mois et me fait un bien fou.

Je m'apprête à prendre la parole quand soudain, un grand fracas venant de l'entré me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne et aperçois notre porte défoncée, et, entrant chez nous comme des sauvages, trois types à l'air patibulaire.

**oO°**

Je reste figé sans comprendre ce qui se passe. La main de Draco agrippe violemment mon bras me faisant sortir de ma transe.

- Harry Monte !

- Quoi ?

- MONTE !

Son ton est dur, ne me laisse pas le choix, il me jette presque dans l'escalier que je monte à toute allure. Comme je ne sais pas où aller, je reste figé en haut des marches. J'entends des bruits confus en bas. Je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée sur ce qu'il se passe. Ou plutôt si. Un peu trop.

Le ton de Draco est glacial et remonte jusqu'à moi

- Barrez-vous.

- C'est qui l'espèce de fiotte que t'as planqué dans l'escalier ? Ton mec ? Fait une voix inconnue

- Ah ouais, t'es une pédale. On aurait dû s'en douter hein les mecs ? Renchérit un autre.

- Tu veux un coup d'batte ? Propose le dernier

- Barrez-vous !

Sa voix ressemble à un feulement. Puis j'entends un bruit sourd, suivi d'un autre, un cri, le bruit d'un meuble qui tombe. Je descends quelques marches pour voler au secours de Draco mais un petit coup dans mon ventre me rappelle que je ne suis pas en état de me battre. Enfin moi si, mais mon bébé sous ma peau pourrait se prendre un coup. J'ai envie de pleurer de rage de ne pas pouvoir poser mon fardeau à l'abri pour venir aider l'homme que j'aime.

- Dray ? Dray Tout va bien ?

- Ah! Ta salope t'appelle. Tu ferais mieux de lui répondre qu'il risque de ne pas te reconnaitre quand on te rendra à ses soins.

- DRAY ? Réponds-moi ! Je hurle depuis le haut de l'escalier

- Il me fatigue l'autre débile là-haut. John va t'occuper de lui pour qu'il reste bien sage.

- J'lui mets un coup d'batte ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit suivi d'un hurlement rauque. Et la voix de Dray répond à celui qui est visiblement leur chef

- N'espérez même pas monter dans cet escalier. C'est avec moi que vous avez des choses à régler.

- ça.. c'est sur.

Un autre bruit de coup. Je suis d'autant plus terrifié que je ne vois pas la scène. Je voudrais appeler Draco encore mais je me retiens, visiblement ça n'a pas aidé.

- C'est sympa que tu abordes le sujet d'ailleurs. On aimerait bien que tu nous files notre pognon.

- Je paie pas les pigeons dans votre genre. Crache Draco d'une voix étouffée. J'imagine sa grimace méprisante et je devine qu'elle ne plaira pas à ses visiteurs. Un autre série de coups répondent à sa provocation.

- On t'a filé de l'héro, maintenant tu vas nous la payer !

- Sinon tu te prends un coup d'batte

Je comprends alors ce que ces types font ici. Les dealeurs "minables" dont Dray se plaint depuis que Blaise a raccroché, c'est eux. Ils sont si minables qu'il s'y mettent à trois pour venir tabasser Draco.

Puis soudain j'ai une idée. Je ne suis peut-être pas en état de me battre mais je suis toujours en état de faire de la magie. Je me précipite dans notre chambre et m'empare de ma baguette. Puis, le plus lentement possible, je redescends marche après marche. Je n'entends plus grand chose, à part des vagues bruits de papier qu'on fouille, ou de tiroirs qui s'ouvrent. Visiblement les balourds sont en train de chercher leur argent.

Une marche craque sous mon pied et je cesse de bouger. Mes oreilles bourdonnent de peur, me rendant sourd. J'arrive finalement suffisamment bas pour voir la scène. Draco est à terre, juste au pied de l'escalier et l'un des trois connards est à demi affalé sur lui, le genou planté dans son dos. Les deux autres mettent la pièce sans dessus-dessous. L'un d'eux porte une batte de baseball (ce qui explicite les propositions récurrentes vis à vis de la batte en question)

La rage prend soudain la place de la peur en moi. Qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire qu'on peut impunément s'attaquer à mon petit ami ?

Je dirige ma baguette vers l'affreux débile qui est assis sur Dray et je balance un Stupefix de toutes mes forces.

Les autres se retournent et je peux lire l'ahurissement dans leur yeux.

J'imagine que l'image que je leur offre doit les choquer au plus haut degré : Un Homme, vraisemblablement enceint qui fais des trucs surnaturels avec un petit bout de bois... Je profite de leur hébétude pour jeter un Lashlabask au pauvre con qui vient de se faire stupefixer. Je m'approche de lui l'air menaçant alors que son pantalon prend feu.

- A ta place je dégagerais avant d'avoir complètement cramé et je ne reviendrais plus dans le coin.

J'entends soudain le pas lourd d'un des deux hippopotames qui se précipite sur moi, d'un coup de baguette j'invoque

- Accio batte de baseball.

Celle-ci s'arrache donc aux mains de son propriétaire pour atterrir dans les miennes. Mais emporté par son élan, l'abruti continue à me foncer dessus et découvre bientôt ce qu'est "un coup de batte dans la gueule". Au moment où il s'écroule je peux lire dans ses yeux une ultime lueur d'incompréhension. Trahi par sa propre batte !

Je me retourne férocement vers le dernier

- Un autre candidat ?

Le pauvre type fait non de la tête

- Bon ramasse tes potes et casse-toi.

D'un coup de baguette j'asperge le "chef" afin d'éteindre son pantalon. Il se relève à toute vitesse et à deux ils s'empressent de récupérer le poids mort qu'est leur ami assommé et de filer le plus vite possible en claudicant.

Je n'attends pas que la porte soit refermée pour me jeter sur Draco.

Son état est inquiétant. Il est inconscient, du sang coule de sa bouche et l'angle de son bras me parait suspect. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, je suis épuisé par le combat. Je saisis donc mon portable et compose le numéro des urgences. Puis doucement je prends la main inerte de Dray et la pose sur mon ventre et je me mets à supplier, les larmes aux yeux :

- ça va aller hein ? Dis-moi que ça va aller .. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? J'ai besoin de toi Dray. Pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Dis-moi que ça va aller, je t'en prie...

**oO°**

J'attends dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. J'ai eu la présence d'esprit de me lancer un Réinisiallus avant l'arrivée des secours. Ce sort me permet d'avoir l'apparence physique que j'avais il y a trois mois. Ce qui rend ma grossesse indétectable. Je ne sais pas trop comment auraient réagi les moldus si je ne m'étais pas jeté ce sort. Et j'aime autant ne pas savoir.

Draco a été pris en charge immédiatement. Traumatisme crânien, plusieurs côtes fêlées, une triple fracture du bras, la langue tailladée. Son foie s'est pris plusieurs coups et est en très mauvais état lui aussi.

J'attends donc, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, rongé par l'angoisse. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'ai "la symphonie du nouveau monde" en tête et j'essaie de me concentrer sur les notes pour penser le moins possible à la pâleur de Draco sur les draps de l'hôpital.

Et puis un médecin sort enfin de la pièce.

- C'est vous qui accompagnez Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Je voudrais parler à quelqu'un de sa famille

- Sa famille c'est moi.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur. Je voulais dire son père, sa mère, des frères des sœurs...

Je fais "non" de la tête, désemparé

- Il n'a plus personne. Il était fils unique, ses parents et sa tante sont morts. Je vous dis qu'il n'a que moi.

- Personne vraiment ?

- Je vous assure.

- Bon. Dans ce cas, entrez dans mon bureau. Je vais vous expliquer.

Je commence à paniquer. M'expliquer quoi ? Moi je veux juste savoir si Draco va s'en sortir, pourquoi ne me le dit-il pas ?

Je suis dans un grand bureau qui respire le luxe et qui me donne envie de tout balancer par terre.

Le médecin pose ses lunettes sur son nez et se penche vers moi

- Si j'ai bien compris... Vous êtes... hem.. le compagnon de Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oui.

- Bon. J'irai droit au but. Il a été décelé dans l'organisme de votre ami une forte dose d'opiacés. Étiez-vous au courant que votre.. Que Monsieur Malfoy se droguait ?

Je baisse la tête. Merde. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

- Oui.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Assez longtemps oui.

- Et vous ?

- Quoi "Et moi" ?

- Consommez-vous de la diacétylmorphine , aussi appelée "Héroïne" ?

- Non. J'en ai pris il y a longtemps mais j'ai arrêté il y a plusieurs mois déjà.

- Bon... Excusez-moi, mais cela me surprend beaucoup. Vous avez réussi à décrocher de l'héroïne sans suivre de cure de désintoxication ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Bien bien bien... Pardonnez-nous d'être si méfiant mais il est extrêmement rare que quelqu'un puisse cesser de consommer de la diacétylmorphine par sa seule volonté, surtout s'il y est constamment confronté.

Je perds brusquement mon sang-froid

- Faites tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur, Soyez méfiant si vous voulez je m'en tape. Faites moi une prise de sang, rasez moi le crane et ouvrez le si vous voulez vérifier que je n'y planque pas des seringues, je me prête à tous vos test mais DITES MOI comment va Draco. TOUT DE SUITE !

Le médecin a l'air légèrement impressionné

- Il va bien, il va bien, calmez vous. Il va s'en sortir et à priori sans réelles séquelles. Cependant sa capacité de rémission a été très affaiblie par la prise de drogue et je ne peux pas vous dire quand il sera sur pied. A ce moment, il quittera alors l'hôpital pour rentrer en centre de désintoxication.

- Mais...

- Ce n'est pas une proposition Monsieur. Si votre ami ne rejoint pas un centre de désintoxication pour se purger de la diacétylmorphine il sera jugé et condamné par les autorités.

Je reste sans voix.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Non. Rentrez chez vous. Nous vous donnerons de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il aura repris connaissance. Mais pour l'instant il est sous sédatif afin d'avoir une nuit paisible.

Je quitte l'hôpital. J'ai les yeux perdus dans le vague et je rejoins ma maison la main sur le ventre.

Merlin qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

**oO°**

**_a suivre..._  
**

* * *

Musique du Chapitre : Antonin Leopold Dvorak "La symphonie du nouveau monde"

_**Note Scratienne :** Salut tout le monde. Je n'ai pas grand chose a dire cette semaine. Je me sens un peu débordée, j'ai même faillis oublier de poster. Pffiou. Enfin bref. j'éspère que ce chapitre heu... Bon je ne vais pas dire "vous a plu", vu comment il se termine vous seriez en droit de m'incendier..._

_Hmm.. A vendredi prochain ? [Scrat part se cacher]_


	12. Septembre 3

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

Pov Draco

_Septembre_

J'attends dans le hall. Ça fait 5 mois que je suis ici, en centre de désintoxication. Les médecins moldus ont décidé que ma santé et mon avenir en dépendaient. Je n'ai pas protesté. Il fallait que j'arrive à arrêter la drogue de toute façon. Mais 5 mois... ça me semble énorme. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mis sur orbite alors que le monde continuait de tourner sans moi. Harry est venu me voir souvent. Puis, le 16 juillet j'ai reçu un appel venant de Ste mangouste. Le soleil brillait de manière écœurante et au bout du fil la voix de Harry m'a annoncé que j'étais père.

Les enfants ne sont pas admis dans les centres de désintox. Il faut dire que c'est une telle déchéance.

Mais ce weekend je sors. Liberté conditionnée d'après moi. Je dois continuer à venir souvent au centre pour faire des examens médicaux. Mais rien ne m'importe.

Je dissimule mon impatience du mieux que je peux mais je surprends souvent mes doigts qui pianotent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et je me retiens de bondir de ma chaise à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre.

C'est étrange l'attente. Tu sais que la personne que tu attends va arriver. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passe la porte et que ce n'est pas elle tu te dis "Peu importe, à un moment, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrira ça sera la personne que j'attends"

Et finalement quand ce moment arrive on le laisse passer. On n'arrive pas à se le graver dans la mémoire.

C'est ce qui se passe quand soudain le visage de Harry apparait. Je n'ai même pas le temps de penser que ça y est, c'est enfin lui, que mon attente est finie, parce qu'il est là et qu'après tout rien d'autre ne compte.

Il s'approche de moi et me sourit. On ne se touche pas. Il prend mon sac.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

- Tu sais bien que non...

- Allons-y.

Et nous quittons le centre ensemble. Je l'ai tellement attendu ce moment. Tellement rêvé. J'ai souhaité si fort qu'il arrive. Que Harry vienne me dire "Allons-y" et que nous quittions ce bâtiment côte à côte; je m'attendais à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, à être ébloui par le soleil comme un détenu après un long séjour en taule.

Mais non, tout se passe le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'il était simplement venu me chercher à la gare.

- La petite t'attend dans la voiture. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre d'être rentré

- Tu as eu raison... Attends.. quelle voiture ?

Harry rit devant mon air perplexe. C'est la première fois que je le vois rire depuis des mois et des mois. Cela m'apaise.

- C'est la voiture d'Achille. Il me l'a prêtée pour l'occasion.

- Ok.

Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade quand je repère la vieille mustang d'Achille. Je réalise d'un coup que dans quelques secondes je vais voir ma fille. La chair de ma chair.

Je me fige à quelques pas de la voiture. Harry continue à avancer tranquillement, ouvre la portière arrière et se penche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourne face à moi avec un grand sourire. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, le sourire de Harry me semble d'une importance minimale.

Dans ses bras, un bébé de trois mois, potelé, avec déjà quelques cheveux bruns et des yeux qui prennent la moitié de son visage. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour la reconnaitre. Je n'ai pas à me poser la question de savoir s'il s'agit bien de ma fille ou pas. Je sais que oui. Je me vois à travers elle, je la sens, je la devine. Elle me dévore de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs et semble me sonder.

Me reconnait-elle comme je la reconnais ? J'ai l'impression de retrouver quelqu'un qui est en moi depuis toujours.

Ma fille.

D'un pas hésitant je m'approche.

- Prends la, me suggère Harry. Je souris comme un débile, j'ai mal aux joues tellement je souris. Il me la tend et délicatement, elle passe de ses bras aux miens. Elle gargouille, sans doute de protestation et recommence à me regarder d'un air scrutateur en essayant vainement de mettre son pied dans sa bouche.

- Aga ? Me demande t-elle avec concentration. Alors, d'une voix enrouée je prononce les premiers mots pour ma fille. Mes premiers mots de père.

- Bonjour Giselle.

**oO°**

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lâcher ma fille. Je me retrouve donc assis à l'arrière de la voiture à la regarder jouer avec mes doigts. Elle les tourne dans tout les sens, cherchant vraisemblablement comment ces trucs fonctionnent. Je la laisse faire et je regarde avec admiration ses petites mains à elle qui se referment autour de mes pouces.

La vieille radio crachote un tube des Beatles. " Here comes the sun" Étrangement, je trouve ça particulièrement approprié.

Harry fredonne les paroles entre ses dents. Je me sens à ma place.

- " _Here comes the sun and I say it's all right "_

- Harry ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai tout de même une question

- Laquelle ?

- C'est délicat. Ne le prend pas mal mais ... On ne s'était pas arrêté sur l'idée de "Juliette" si nous avions une fille ?

- Effectivement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Pas que je me plaigne. Pour moi ce prénom est un des plus beau qui existe mais.. Tu destines réellement notre fille à avoir un destin aussi tragique que celui de Giselle ?

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Les Beatles continuent à diffuser leur mélodie heureuse._"Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear, Here comes the sun, here comes the sun... " _ Je croise le regard de l'homme que j'aime dans le rétroviseur

- Non. Je destine notre fille à être l'héroïne du plus beau ballet du monde.

**oO°**

Il est 18h, nous sommes arrivés à la maison.

L'herbe est haute dans le jardin. Personne ne s'en est occupé depuis mon départ visiblement. Ici et là, un mobilier jusqu'alors inconnu me fait face : un parc à jeux au milieu du salon, des livres en plastique, un berceau à côté du lit dans la chambre, des biberons sur le bord de l'évier...

Je me sens de nouveau chez moi et en même temps j'ai l'impression d'être un invité dans ma propre maison. La vie a continué sans moi. C'est une bonne chose bien sûr mais... Je me sens quand même assez bizarre. Harry m'apporte un biberon et me dit de m'occuper de Giselle pendant qu'il prépare à manger. C'est gentil à lui de faire exactement comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si j'avais été là depuis le début. Je le regarde s'activer dans la cuisine et je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui. De ce premier échange à Poudlard où il avait refusé de me serrer la main, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je donne à manger à _notre_ fille dans _notre_ maison. J'ai du mal à refaire le chemin, à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là. J'essaie un instant de le revoir comme le garçon de 11 ans que je haïssais, ou comme celui de 17 ans que j'aimais secrètement et qui me méprisait. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il s'agit d'une autre personne. Le Harry qui fredonne "Here comes the sun" dans la cuisine est celui que j'aime. J'ai de la chance. Nous avons évolué presque en même temps pour devenir exactement celui capable d'aimer l'autre.

Giselle a terminé son biberon et commence à s'endormir contre moi. Je la berce doucement. Jusqu'alors je n'imaginais pas que je pouvais aimer autant. Je croyais que tout mon amour était consumé par Harry. Et j'arrive pourtant à aimer ma fille autant que lui, aussi intensément que lui.

Harry revient et met le couvert

- Elle dort ? Parfait. On va pouvoir passer à table.

Délicatement je vais poser ma petite fille dans son couffin et je m'installe.

Deux assiettes, deux verres de vin et une rose rouge posé sur la nappe. Ce soir Harry m'accueille avec romantisme. Je hausse un sourcil sceptique par habitude mais je suis profondément heureux. Le plus beau brun du monde s'assoit en face de moi et me sert.

Puis il lève son verre, m'invitant à trinquer

- Bienvenue à la maison Dray.

La soirée se déroule le plus paisiblement possible. Nous mangeons et nous discutons, de tout et de rien.

- Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Il boit une gorgée de vin.

- Pas tellement. J'ai prévenu tout le monde de ton hospitalisation. Achille s'est remis aux études et il n'avait pas le temps pour venir te voir

- Quelles études ?

- Medicomagie bien sûr. Il a été accepté haut la main, même après deux ans d'absence. Je sais que Nev a traversé une passe difficile et ils sont partis en voyage il y a trois semaines. Ils reviennent mi-octobre je crois. On les invitera à leur retour si tu veux.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête

- Et Blaise et Luna ? Toujours pas mariés ?

Harry rigole devant ma mine faussement intéressée

- Non, rassure toi, toujours pas.

- Comment ça "rassure toi" ? Je suis très heureux pour eux, ne va pas croire le contraire.

- C'est ça.

- Je t'assure !

Harry me ressert du vin en riant. Je regarde son visage angélique. Il a l'air d'aller bien, d'être épanoui, plus heureux que jamais. Même sous trip il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi détendu. Ce qui m'amène à la question suivante.

- Au fait Harry... Depuis que la grossesse est finie tu n'as... t'as pas replongé je veux dire ?

- Non

- Pas une seule fois ?

- Non. J'ai recommencé à fumer des clopes et à boire un peu d'alcool mais pas de dope non. Même pas un joint. Tu sais, J'ai été obligé de faire toute une batterie d'examens pour verifier que j'étais bel et bien clean. Les flics sont venus ici aussi, pour perquisitionner, verifier qu'on ne faisait pas de trafic de drogue. Ça ne les aurait pas étonné, vu que les mecs qui sont venus te tabasser étaient déjà surveillés ou soupçonnés de faire parti d'un réseau de vente.

- La maison a été fouillée ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Tu avais assez de soucis comme ça, c'était inutile de t'accabler avec des choses que tu n'aurais pas pu changer. Et puis ça n'a aucune importance. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de toute façon.

- Rien ? Je me fige la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche

- ça va Dray ?

Je me dépêche d'engloutir ma viande.

- Oui, oui pas de problème.

Non vraiment aucun problème si ce n'est que... Il y avait bel et bien de la came ici. Cachée dans une poutre de la chambre aux étoiles. Oh sans doute pas assez pour m'inculper de quoi que ça soit mais il y en avait tout de même. Ils ne l'ont pas trouvée alors ? Ça veut dire qu'elle doit encore être dissimulée dans le renfoncement du bois.

Je continue à discuter avec Harry, mais une part de mon esprit est obnubilée par cette idée. L'héroïne que j'avais planquée est-elle encore là haut ?

**oO°**

Nous sommes assis devant la télévision, sur le grand canapé en cuir que nous avions acheté après avoir appris que Harry était enceint.

Après le repas, il m'a ordonné de m'installer parce qu'il avait une "surprise". J'attends donc patiemment qu'il lance le DVD qu'il vient d'insérer dans le lecteur.

- Prêt ?

- Ne me fais pas mariner. Harry appuie donc sur lecture avec un sourire moqueur. Je reconnais immédiatement les premières notes et mon doigt se met à pianoter sans réfléchir au rythme de la musique. Je me tourne vers mon amoureux, perplexe :

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Hinhiin. Secret. C'est un enregistrement du ballet que tu m'avais emmené voir en Mars l'année dernière.

La musique de Adolphe Adam est toujours aussi magique pour moi. Évidemment, voir un ballet sur petit écran ne fait pas le même effet, mais après 5 mois d'enfermement ça me semble presque aussi beau qu'en vrai.

Nous regardons le ballet de danse qui a donné son nom à notre fille blottis l'un contre l'autre. La main de Harry est glissée sous mon T-shirt et il dessine des ronds autour de mon nombril avec ses doigts, m'arrachant parfois un frisson.

J'ai conscience du corps de Harry près de moi comme de quelque chose qu'il me faut à tout prix. Il m'a terriblement manqué.

Ses doigts semblent s'enrouler autour de ma peau comme autour d'une mèche de cheveux. J'aime la manière dont il me caresse, dont ses doigts sont posés sur moi comme une chose bien à soi.

A l'écran, Giselle et son prince entament le pas de deux. C'est un des plus beaux passages. Je me penche vers Harry et pose mes lèvres contre son cou. Il ne bouge presque pas mais sa respiration s'accélère imperceptiblement. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, caressant du bout des lèvres son échine, remontant lentement du cou jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Je la suis du bout des lèvres jusqu'au menton de Harry, tout en douceur.

Alors d'un mouvement brusque, Harry m'embrasse, plongeant sa langue contre la mienne. Un bien-être sans nom dégringole dans mon corps, le baiser de Harry se propage dans tout mon visage, le long de mes épaules, de mes bras, enveloppe mon ventre d'une douce chaleur et s'arrête entre mes jambes.

Je m'agrippe à sa taille et le fait basculer sous moi. Son baiser s'intensifie, sa bouche refuse de quitter la mienne et me dévore. Je glisse mes mains sous son T-shirt, fait glisser mes doigts le long de ses hanches, de sa taille, de ses pectoraux. A cette hauteur je pose mes paumes à plat sur son torse et me laisse aller de toute mon poids sur lui, massant sa peau du bout des pouces. Les mains de Harry errent sur mes reins, mes fesses, accentuant la pression entre mes jambes.

Je redescends et cherche à tâtons la boucle de sa ceinture. Harry refuse toujours de laisser à ma bouche le moindre répit et lèche, mordille, pétrit ma lèvre inférieure sous ses dents et sa langue. C'est exquis. Je finis par lui arracher sa ceinture et déboutonne maladroitement les boutons de son jean. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand ma main rencontre le sexe tendu de mon amant à travers son caleçon. J'en dessine le contour lentement. Le corps de Harry s'arque, se tend vers moi accompagné par un gémissement qui vibre contre mes lèvres.

J'en profite pour me décoller enfin de sa bouche, avec regret je dois l'admettre, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je mords mes lèvres pour tenter de ramener le goût de Harry à l'intérieur de ma bouche, tout en m'acharnant afin d'arriver à l'objectif que je me suis fixé : Déshabiller la bombe sexuelle qui me fait face.

Je lui retire son pantalon en essayant de prendre mon temps, de le laisser sentir mes main frôlant ses cuisses, ses genoux...

Puis je lui enlève son T-shirt, usant du même procédé.

Il garde les yeux fermés ce qui me frustre plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je me mets donc debout, m'arrachant à lui. Bingo ! Il ouvre brusquement les yeux, déconcerté par mon absence.

Je commence à marcher lentement autour du canapé, comme un fauve tournant autour de sa proie. Il me suit des yeux et je commence à déboutonner mon pantalon sans me presser. Je veux juste sentir son regard vert sur moi le plus longtemps possible. Le pantalon glisse le long de mes jambes et je continue à marcher lascivement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry. Puis je relève mon T-shirt, dévoilant mon ventre, mes abdominaux... Le contact de mes propres doigts sur la peau me donne presque des frissons. C'est dire à quel point je suis excité. J'arrache finalement ce dernier et le laisse tomber derrière moi comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple papier que je jetterais à la poubelle.

- Draco... grogne Harry en se relevant légèrement. Je lui pose une main sur le torse pour le forcer à se rallonger

- Tututut. Sois sage ! Fais-je d'un ton de maître d'école.

Les yeux de Harry brillent d'une lueur qui me dit qu'il est loin d'avoir envie d'être sage mais il m'obéit.

Je continue donc ma ronde passant un doigt dans la rainure de mon caleçon. Juste comme ça, l'air de rien. Puis après avoir fait un tour supplémentaire à le descendre progressivement je m'arrête juste derrière la tête de Harry et me dévêt entièrement. Il se tortille pour essayer de me voir et je choisis ce moment pour l'embrasser goulument, à la spider-man.

Alors que ma langue joue avec la sienne, le plus tendrement possible, mes mains glissent sur ses épaules, puis sur son torse. Je peux sentir sa peau frémir et j'adore ça.

Ma tête me tourne, j'aspire la délicieuse odeur qui est la sienne. Mes cheveux glissent sur son beau visage. Ma bouche s'arrache à ses lèvres et je commence à l'embrasser sur le visage, puis je me penche un cran plus bas pour dessiner dans son cou des arabesques du bout de la langue.

Je sens le souffle hiératique de Harry contre ma peau et je descends encore un peu, léchant ses clavicules, puis le haut de son torse. Je descends de plus en plus, recouvrant Harry de baisers langoureux. L'air qu'il expire frôle bientôt le bas de mon ventre, et le haut de mon sexe. Je me suis agenouillé sur le bras du canapé, les jambes autour de sa tête. La mienne arrive juste à la hauteur de son boxer. Je cesse les baisers un instant et du bout du nez, je longe le sexe tendu sous le tissu, mes doigts jouent avec l'élastique., se faufilent à l'intérieur mais se garde de toucher l'érection de Harry. J'ai un mal fou à rester lent et doux, alors que je voudrais être brutal. Mais je veux que le supplice soit parfait et délicieux, et pour ça, je dois prendre mon temps, le plus de temps possible. Profiter du corps de Harry dans ses moindres recoins, le retrouver, le redécouvrir.

Il lève doucement les hanches, m'invitant à lui retirer son sous-vêtement. J'hésite. Je ne désire que ça bien sûr mais n'est-il pas trop tôt ?

Harry geint de désapprobation et soudain prend une initiative qui accélère les choses. Il relève la tête et du bout de la langue caresse mon sexe sur toute sa longueur. Je n'y tiens plus, je fais glisser son boxer et à mon tour, ma langue s'enroule autour du membre de mon amant.

**oO°**

Nous n'avons pas vu la fin de "Giselle". Nous avons fait l'amour, encore et encore, longtemps après que l'enregistrement ait pris fin.

A présent nous avons rejoint notre chambre et je regarde Harry dormir, blotti contre moi. Sa respiration est lente. Ses lunettes sont posées sur la table de chevet et son visage me parait changé.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause du silence qui gronde. Au centre il y avait toujours du bruit : des chariots passant dans les couloirs ou des tordus hurlant à la mort. Ici tout est calme, c'est reposant mais je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas encore.

Depuis que nous nous sommes couchés, une idée me revient en tête, sans cesse, une interrogation lancinante qui ne me laisse aucun répit.

L'héroïne que j'ai laissée ici en partant est-elle encore dans la chambre aux étoiles ?

Bientôt je n'y tiens plus. Je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Harry pour ne pas le réveiller. Déjà son corps me manque mais je veux en avoir le cœur net.

En passant près du berceau je jette un œil au doux visage de ma fille endormie. Elle est magnifique.

Sur la pointe des pieds je traverse le couloir et je rentre dans la petite pièce aménagée en chambre d'enfant. Quand Giselle fera ses nuits, c'est ici qu'elle dormira.

Je n'allume pas la lumière, à tâtons je cherche sur la poutre le mécanisme déclencheur. D'un coup un petit 'clic'. Le tiroir secret s'est ouvert. J'y plonge la main, le cœur battant et mes doigts rencontrent une forme bien connue. Un tube de plastique, la forme inimitable du piston. Une seringue. Et sous la seringue, la sensation familière du plastique qui recouvre de la poudre.

Mon héroïne est là. Les flics ne l'ont pas trouvée. Harry non plus.

Je sors le sachet et la seringue et les caresse du bout des doigts dans la pénombre. Ça fait des mois que je n'y ai pas touché et j'ai l'impression d'être un explorateur qui vient de trouver un trésor. Je soulève le sachet à la hauteur de mes yeux, face à la fenêtre pour évaluer combien de grammes il me reste en contre-jour.

Il y a là assez de poudre pour faire presque deux fixs. J'hésite un instant. Mes doigts tremblent d'anticipation. Puis je prends ma décision. Je peux le faire.

La descente au centre a été horrible, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis clean, ça me fera seulement du bien. Et puis je ne vais pas jeter cette héro non ? Je vais me faire un dernier fix.

Je ferme mon poing sur mes deux trésors et je me rends dans la salle de bain.

Avec des gestes lents et précis je prépare ma poudre. Mes mains fonctionnent toutes seules, par automatisme, je n'ai rien perdu.

J'hésite encore une fois au moment de mettre toute la poudre. Ça fait beaucoup quand même.

Puis je hausse les épaules. C'est mon tout dernier fix, si je ne finis pas l'héro ce soir je serai tenté d'en refaire un. Mieux vaut tout liquider d'un coup.

Je cherche dans les tiroirs de quoi me faire un garrot et je trouve une des fameuse vieilles ceintures élimées de Harry. Ça fera l'affaire.

Je regarde la veine de mon bras enfler. Bleue et épaisse sur ma peau pâle. D'un geste fébrile, je plante la seringue et pousse sur le piston.

Le bien-être est déconcertant. Je me sens calme, complètement détendu et léger, ma respiration ralentie, comme si je dormais. J'arrache la ceinture, mais j'oublie la seringue au bord de l'évier. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Des bouffées de tendresse m'assaillent. J'ai l'impression de sentir la puissance magique de Harry qui sommeille et qui irradie toute la maison. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent encore, résonnent à mes oreilles comme de lointains coups de tambours. J'avance dans le couloir. J'ai l'impression d'aller à deux à l'heure. L'héroïne ne m'a jamais fait cet effet là. Ma tête tourne un peu et je réalise que je respire à peine. Le couloir me semble gigantesque, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'allonge à chacun de mes pas, comme si la chambre était loin, très loin. Les battements sourds de mon cœur ralentissent encore. J'atteins enfin la porte avec soulagement. La pièce tournoie sous mes yeux. Je m'appuie brusquement contre le mur en proie au vertige. Le corps de Harry bouge. J'ai dû faire trop de bruit "chutchut" dis-je tout haut. Ma voix résonne dans mes oreilles étrangement

- Draco ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Harry est étrange, tous les sons de sa phrases me parviennent décomposés, sa voix semble grave et irréelle, comme altérée par une substance volatile.

Il allume la lumière et je ferme les yeux parce qu'elle m'éblouit douloureusement. Une souffrance infernale bat sous mes paupières, comme si mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser.

- Draco ?

J'identifie la panique dans sa voix, j'essaie de me rapprocher de lui, je veux le rassurer, son inquiétude m'angoisse, des sueurs froides me remontent dans le dos me donnant envie de vomir.

Un cri perce la nuit.

Giselle. Je tente de lâcher le mur mais mon corps titube, je ne respire plus, je n'y arrive pas, je tente de me raccrocher à la première chose qui me tombe sous la main.

Je comprend mon erreur lorsque mes doigts agrippent un manche lisse et s'écorche sur des cordes.

Le violoncelle posé contre le mur.

Mon corps bascule, un bourdonnement sourd m'a enveloppé, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières sont si lourdes qu'elles semblent collées sur mes globes oculaires.

Je n'entends plus les battements de mon cœur résonner au fond de moi.

Mon corps heurte le sol qui semble s'effondrer sous moi dans un craquement sinistre. Puis c'est le noir.

**oO°**

**_a suivre..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Musique du chapitre : Adolphe Adam "Pas de deux"


	13. Septembre 4

**En intraveineuse**

Salut tout le monde. bienvenu dans le chapitre treize de "En Intraveineuse". Le dernier POV de Harry

(Et oui la fin est plus proche qu'on ne croit)

J'ai conscience que je vous ai laché sur un chapitre un peu... Enfin bref. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne Lecture et merci pour vos reviews =)

**

* * *

**

Pov Harry

_Septembre_

Il fait froid. Le vent s'engouffre sous mon vieux manteau. Je n'ai que mon pyjama dessous. Enroulée dans une couverture, Giselle dort entre mes bras.

Quand Draco s'est effondré j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il fallait que je m'en aille. J'ai appelé les secours et quand j'ai entendu les sirènes dans la rue, j'ai pris ma fille endormie dans son berceau et j'ai filé par le jardin.

Depuis j'erre dans la ville. Je tremble de froid et je ne sais pas où aller.

D'ici une heure Giselle se réveillera et elle aura faim. Cette perspective me fait paniquer.

Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de pleurer de désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je suis arrêté à un carrefour. Trois fois que le signal passe au vert mais je ne bouge pas, serrant mon fardeau contre moi. Un vieil homme ramasse les feuilles mortes sur le trottoir.

- ça va jeune homme ?

Je montre ma fille furtivement. Mes yeux doivent sembler complètement fous.

- Elle va avoir faim en se réveillant. J'veux pas qu'elle ait faim. Ma voix tremblotte, je l'entend à peine.

Le vieil homme hausse les épaules

- A cette heure-ci tout est fermé. Mais vous pouvez aller au Jezebel. C'est une boite de nuit. Elle reste ouverte jusqu'à six heures. Ils auront p'têt du lait là bas. Z'en ont besoin pour leurs cocktails.

Je hoche la tête en signe de remerciement et suis la direction qu'il m'a indiquée comme un automate. J'arrive bientôt devant une devanture teintée avec un néon vert grésillant qui annonce "Jezebel".

Le vigile est un énorme travesti d'au moins deux mètres de haut

- Excusez-moi.. je balbutie

- Je regrette monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer.

- Je.. C'est pour ma fille. Elle va se réveiller. On m'a dit que vous auriez du lait. Il me regarde sceptique jusqu'à ce que Giselle se mette à geindre.

- Elle se réveille. Fais-je paniqué. Ma fille pleure, hurlant de sa voix rauque. Sur mes joues les larmes coulent aussi. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas que mon bébé pleure.

Le ton du vigile s'adoucit

- On va pas vous laisser comme ça. Puis à quelqu'un derrière lui : Stef ! Remplace moi deux minutes.

Il me fait signe de le suivre et nous entrons par une petite porte secondaire qui nous mène droit dans une réserve. Contre moi, ma fille hurle de plus belle.

- C'est là que les serveuses prennent leur pause. Bougez pas je reviens.

En effet quelque secondes plus tard il est de retour avec un biberon plein de lait chaud et deux jeunes filles l'accompagnent.

- Oooh comme elle est chou. S'exclame l'une d'elles en me la prenant des bras. Je me sens totalement démuni, je veux qu'elle me la rende. Mais la fille gazouille en regardant ma petite et lui fourre d'autorité le biberon dans la bouche. Les pleurs s'arrêtent instantanément et Giselle commence à téter goulument le lait chaud. Se grand yeux gris sont ouverts et regardent partout autour d'eux.

Les deux serveuses gagatisent en regardant ma fille manger

- ça va mieux Monsieur ? Me demande le travesti

- Oui.. oui merci beaucoup.

A son tour il jette un regard attendri à ma petite qui joue avec les cheveux de la jeune fille qui lui donne à boire

- C'est votre fille ? Demande celle-ci

- Oui.

- Elle est magnifique. Très sage. Rien à voir avec mon bébé à moi. Il pleure tout le temps

- Vous.. vous avez un bébé ? Je reste abasourdi. Je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de quinze ans

- Oui un garçon. C'est pour ça que j'avais un biberon dans mon sac. Ryan qu'il s'appelle. Et votre petite puce là ? C'est comment son nom ?

- Giselle.

- Ooh c'est original ça. Minaude une petite blonde trop maquillée.

Ma fille a maintenant fini de manger et étudie avec concentration la chevelure de celle qui la dorlote

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à cette heure-ci avec un nourrisson ? Demande finalement la blonde

- J'ai nulle part où aller

Le travesti grimace.

- Nulle part ? Vraiment ? On peut bien vous dépanner une nuit, mais avec le bébé, il va falloir que vous trouviez vite.

- Non nulle p... Si !

Je viens d'avoir une illumination. Mais il faut que je parte tout de suite avant d'avoir eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir. Je reprends ma fille délicatement et la ré-enroule dans sa couverture.

- Merci pour tout.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Bonne nuit Monsieur.

- Bonne nuit.

Je m'élance à l'extérieur, je cours presque. Je n'ai qu'un seul endroit où aller. Je n'ai qu'un seul nom en tête. Une seule personne pourra m'aider.

**oO°**

J'attends devant la porte. La petite maison est charmante. Deux étages et un toit de tuile. Plus petite, moins urbaine que la nôtre. Ça ne fait sans doute que quelques secondes que j'ai sonné mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Giselle s'est rendormie.

Au bout d'un moment j'entends la clé tourner dans la serrure et elle ouvre la porte.

Hermione a les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux ensommeillés me regardent l'air légèrement hébété. Mais elle ne me claque pas la porte au nez, n'a pas l'air si surprise de me voir là finalement à cette heure de la nuit

- Harry.

- Je ne savais pas où aller...

- ... Tu as bien fait de venir ici.

Elle me fait entrer. J'hésite dans l'intérieur bien rangé de Hermione. Trop rangé.

- Assieds-toi. Veux-tu un thé pour te réchauffer ? Tu as l'air gelé.

- Je marche depuis des heures.

Hermione va à la cuisine et ne me demande rien. En revenant au salon elle pose un mug fumant devant moi et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Nous nous brûlons tous les deux les lèvres avec notre tasse sans rien dire. Je pensais que Hermione m'aurait assailli de questions, comme elle faisait toujours à Poudlard. Mais elle garde le silence. Je réalise soudain que j'ai probablement brisé quelque chose. Que rien ne sera comme avant. J'ose tourner la tête vers elle lentement. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le visage paisible de ma fille. Mais je ne vois aucune déchirure. La distance entre nous ne me parait pas plus grande quelle l'était quand nous étions proches. Je reconnais ma meilleure amie.

- Elle est très jolie. Quel âge a t-elle ? 3 ? 4 mois ?

- 3 mois. Hermione hoche la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour encaisser l'information. Je guette son regard. Mais finalement elle plante ses pupilles dans les miennes et contre toute attente me sourit. Ce sourire m'est familier et efface ma longue nuit de cavale.

- Je n'ai pas de berceau pour elle, mais ma chambre d'ami est toujours prête. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Nous finissons rapidement notre thé puis je la suis dans l'escalier. Elle me laisse devant une jolie petite chambre aux murs beiges.

- Bonne nuit. Elle fait demi-tour et je l'attrape par la manche de sa robe de chambre

- Hermione... Merci... Je t'expliquerai.. Je..

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu me diras ce que tu voudras, quand tu le voudras. Rien ne presse.

D'un geste furtif elle me serre contre elle

- Tu m'as manqué.

J'aspire l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Toi aussi

**oO°**

_Novembre_

Je fume sur la terrasse. Hermione m'a ménagé les premiers jours mais très vite j'ai dû me plier aux règles de la maison : On ne fume pas à l'intérieur. Quel que soit le temps.

De même pour les taches ménagères : je n'ai pas le droit de laisser la vaisselle s'accumuler dans l'évier.

Mais d'une manière générale, elle me traite comme un enfant. Il faut dire que je me sens comme un enfant. Je vis au même rythme que ma fille ou presque. Je bois du lait en grande quantité et pleure dès que Giselle commence à chouiner. Je ne le fais pas exprès. Je me sens encore perdu et désorienté. Hermione est devenue médicomage. Très douée à ce qu'il parait. Elle me dit que je suis en pleine dépression. Je peux regarder la pluie tomber pendant des heures si Hermione ne vient pas m'arracher à ma contemplation. Elle m'aide beaucoup pour Giselle car grâce à son métier, elle s'y connait en bébé.

Elle ne m'a posé aucune question. Elle ne sait pas encore tout. Je lui raconte petit à petit. Elle n'a pas de rancœur non plus. Ne me reproche rien. Elle aurait matière pourtant. Chaque jour, en la voyant m'aider avec tant de dévotion je me déteste un peu plus pour lui avoir fait ce que je lui ai fait. Elle m'encourage à chercher du travail alors je farfouille à droite à gauche, envoie quelques CV. Le fait d'être Harry Potter fait toujours son petit effet. Pour une fois ça me simplifie la tache.

- Harry ! Ça a sonné, tu veux bien aller ouvrir ?

Je jette le mégot de ma cigarette et referme la baie vitrée pour aller à la porte d'entrée. Hermione a invité "quelqu'un" ce soir. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui. Quand j'ouvre la porte mes yeux tombent sur une Luna Lovegood rayonnante. Pourtant je peine à la reconnaitre. Ses légendaires cheveux blonds ce sont volatilisés. Enfin ils sont toujours là, toujours blonds mais rien à voir avec les cheveux de la princesse Raiponce. Une coupe courte très garçonne et structurée en effet-décoiffé. (j'ai beaucoup appris question gel en fréquentant Draco) Cela dégage son cou et laisse apparaitre de gigantesques boucles d'oreille qui ressemblent à des serpents argentés qui se tortillent.

- Luna ? Mais... Tes cheveux ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Bonsoir Harry. Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir; Je lui sourit et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Hermione déboule des escaliers et vient accueillir sa visiteuse avec chaleur.

- Tu arrives juste à temps. Le diner est prêt.

- Super !

La soirée se déroule sans entrave. Luna est toujours aussi délurée et parle avec passion de son travail. Elle nous annonce qu'elle prépare un voyage. Je tique à ce moment là et ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question taboue

- Et Blaise dans tout ça ? Vous ne deviez pas vous marier ?

Hermione me lance un regard noir et Luna passe la main dans ses cheveux courts

- Nous devions. Mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- Ah bon mais... Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry ça suffit ! Je veux bien t'héberger aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites mais il faut que tu fasses une croix sur ta vie d'avant. Ce qui inclue tous les drogués que tu as pu fréquenter. Je sais que c'est dur mais ça fait partie des règles. Quelqu'un veut à nouveau du dessert ?

Je baisse la tête et serre les poing sous la table. Faire un trait sur tout ça. C'est impossible.

J'ai déjà fait cette erreur une fois et ça m'a détruit. On ne peut pas vivre sans son passé. On ne peut pas, on ne devrait pas faire abstraction de tout ce qui a eu lieu. Pas parce qu'on apprend de ses erreurs mais tout simplement parce que si on oublie ce qui nous a forgé, on oublie qui on est. Bien sur, ça peut-être un soulagement. J'ai adoré ne plus être Harry Potter. J'ai adoré devenir l'amant de Draco Malfoy. Mais c'était un jeu dangereux. Je me suis perdu en chemin. Et Draco aussi. Rien que d'y penser des larmes me piquent les yeux. J'ai envie de serrer ma fille contre moi. De sentir ses petites mains potelées s'enrouler autour de mes pouces. D'entendre ses gazouillis. De voir ses yeux immenses et gris, trop grands pour son petit visage et qui ne permettent pas de douter un instant de la paternité de Draco.

Je me lève soudain

- Je vais donner son bain à Giselle.

Je laisse les deux filles seules à table et je vais rejoindre ma petite. Quand elle me voit ses yeux brillent et sa bouche se tort en un sourire. Elle se met à ouvrir et fermer ses petites mains en poussant des "minminmin" réjouis. C'est la plus belle du monde. Je la sors de son berceau (offert par Hermione le lendemain de mon arrivée) et je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Je remplis le fond de la baignoire d'eau tiède et je l'installe. Elle joue avec les petits jouets en plastique (ce qui consiste le plus souvent à les porter à sa bouche) et ses mains clapotent dans l'eau alors que je lui passe le gant de toilette sur les épaules.

Bientôt la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Luna vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Giselle tend le bras vers les serpents d'argent qui ondulent lentement. "minminmin" . Luna sourit et décroche l'une de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle la tient à bout de bras au dessus de la tête de ma fille qui essaie de l'attraper en riant. Luna rit aussi. Je les observe toutes les deux et l'espace d'un instant ma déprime s'envole. J'aime cet état tranquille, cette fin de journée où Luna m'aide à donner un bain à mon bébé.

Depuis le salon, j'entends les premières notes de la Casta Diva. La voix de Maria Callas me donne des frissons mais elle n'a plus la même place dans ma vie. A présent mon héroïne, mon havre c'est Giselle.

- Luna ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir la marraine de Giselle ?

Luna se fige et se tourne vers moi comme pour analyser si je suis sérieux ou pas. Ma fille en profite pour attraper les petits serpents d'argents et les plonger sous l'eau en gargouillant.

- Tu voudrais vraiment que je sois la marraine de ta fille ?

- Oui.

Tranquillement, Luna retire son autre boucle d'oreille et recommence à jouer avec mon bébé qui s'amuse comme une folle.

- J'en serais plus qu'honorée Harry. C'est un très beau cadeau que tu me fais là. Une sacrée responsabilité aussi. Tu sais au moins ce que signifie être parrain dans le monde sorcier ?

Je la regarde un peu perplexe

- La même chose que chez les moldus non ?

- Non.

La voix vient de la porte. Hermione est accoudée au montant. Je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver.

- Tu sais Harry, ces histoires de contes magiques où les marraines sont des fées qui font un vœu sur le berceau du bébé... Ces légendes n'ont pas été complètement inventées. Elles viennent de chez les sorciers en fait. Un parrain ou une marraine est relié à l'enfant par un don magique qu'il lui fait à la naissance. Ce don engage le sorcier qui l'a donné à protéger l'enfant. Une fois qu'il est prononcé, le bébé comme le parrain n'a plus le choix. Le lien est crée et ils sont reliés pendant toute leur vie, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meurt.

Je la regarde un peu bouleversé. L'image de Sirius apparait derrière mes paupières

- Tu veux dire que..

- Oui. Sirius Black a prononcé un vœu au dessus de ton berceau. Et la raison pour laquelle tout le monde l'a cru si dangereux c'est qu'en attentant à ta vie, il brisait son engagement et risquait de mourir. Tout le monde a pensé qu'un homme capable de surpasser son lien magique était forcément infiniment dévoué au seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le raisonnement était éroné. Au contraire, ils auraient dû comprendre que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu attenter à ta vie.

- S'il avait réellement été dévoué à Voldemort il aurait très bien pu.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Harry. Une fois que le lien est crée il est extrêmement difficile d'aller contre. Cela demande à se renier entièrement. Même Bellatrix Lestrange n'aurait pas pu y résister. Renchérit Luna. Je me retourne vers elle. Elle n'a même pas relevé la tête pour parler et continue à faire pivoter le petit serpent qui renvoie des reflets scintillants sur les murs

- Tu vois la lumière ? Demande t-elle tout bas à ma fille qui tente d'attraper les taches brillantes comme on chercherait à saisir les rayons du soleil.

- Tu.. Tu es prête à faire ça Luna ?

- Évidemment. La question c'est plutôt : veux-tu réellement que je le fasse ? Que je sois liée à ta fille à tout jamais ? Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir quand je réponds "Bien sûr".

Alors Luna me sourit et laisse tomber sa boucle dans l'eau qui éclabousse ma fille dans un "Plouf" sonore. Giselle rit et tend ses bras vers moi. Je la sors de l'eau en douceur.

- Et quel don donneras-tu à mon bébé ?

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

**oO°**

_Décembre_

La nuit est tombée. Je ne dors pas très bien. Giselle commence à faire ses dents et elle pleure beaucoup. Résultat je ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer de m'endormir. Je reste allongé sur mon lit les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Le désespoir m'assaille généralement à ce moment là. La journée je suis trop occupé pour y songé mais la nuit l'image de Draco me reviens. Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux tellement. Des souvenirs se faufilent sous mon crane et m'arrachent des grondements de douleur. Je voudrais parfois me broyer le crane dans un étau pour ne plus penser.

Ce soir pourtant, je sens qu'essayer de me distraire sera vain. Alors je me laisse aller, les souvenirs se précipitent dans la porte que je viens de leur ouvrir.

Ils défilent tous, comme un film en accéléré puis soudain l'image ralentit et je repense à septembre dernier. Quand Draco avait annoncé que nous allions avoir un bébé. La panique s'était emparée de moi et j'avais commencé à déconner à plein tube. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je cherchais à lui échapper. Parce que la violence de mon amour m'était insupportable. Je repense à ce jour où tout s'était apaisé. Où j'avais compris que je n'avais pas à fuir Draco.

Il m'avait parlé d'une prière, d'un souhait qu'il avait besoin de réciter tous les soirs pour s'endormir.

Je sors brusquement de mon souvenir et m'agenouille sur mon lit. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de croire, de fuir l'insomnie. Alors à genoux dans le noir je ferme les yeux et je commence une prière à voix basse, qui ne ressemble à aucune autre

- " Je suis amoureux de Draco".

Le silence seul me répond alors je parle un peu plus fort. Cela me semble difficile à dire et ma voix me semble étrangère.

- " Je suis amoureux de Draco, Je suis amoureux de Draco"

Je change l'intonation, le volume sonore

- "Je suis amoureux de Draco" Ma voix est suppliante. J'implore pour que ça soit vrai encore. "Je suis amoureux de Draco"

Soudain un cri perçant interrompt ma prière. Giselle pleure. Je me lève et me précipite jusqu'à son berceau pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je la berce doucement, refoulant mes propres sanglots.

- ça va aller ma chérie. Ça va aller.

Elle hurle de toute sa voix alors pour l'apaiser je commence à chanter. Une petite chanson qui me viens de je ne sais où.

- "_I want to live where soul meets body,_

_and let the sun, wrap is arms around me"_

Je m'entends à peine à cause des cris et des pleurs de ma fille que je berce Mais au fil de la chanson, ma voix prend de l'assurance. Je ne sais même pas de qui est cette chanson. Petit à petit les pleurs de Giselle se tarissent.

- "_I do believe it's true, there are roads left in both of our shoes_

_and if the silence takes you then I hope it takes me too" _

Bientôt mon bébé se rendort contre moi. Je continue néanmoins de chanter. J'ai besoin d'aller au bout des paroles. La musique m'a toujours fait du bien

- "_Cause you're the only song I want to hear_

_a melody soffly thoring through my atmosphere" *_

Je reprends mon souffle lentement. Contre mon épaule, la respiration de ma fille est redevenue lente. J'inspire sa douce odeur de bébé, de lait et de talc. Ses petits cheveux fins chatouillent mon cou. Je la repose dans son berceau et je regarde son visage.

Un sourire me vient, triste mais agréable aussi. "Je suis amoureux de Draco" dis-je doucement. Ma voix n'a pas tremblé. C'est une certitude. Ma prière a été exaucée.

**oO°**

_**à suivre**_

_**

* * *

**_

_* "Je veux vivre là où l'esprit rencontre le corps_

_et laisser le soleil enrouler ses bras autour de moi"_

"_Je crois que c'est vrai, il y a des routes dans nos chaussures_

_Et si le silence s'empare de toi j'espère qu'il me prendra aussi"_

"_Car tu es la seule chanson que je veux entendre_

_une mélodie appaisante flottant doucement dans mon atmosphère"_

Musique du Chapitre : Death cab for cutie "Soul meets body"


	14. Décembre 3

**En intraveineuse**

**

* * *

**

POV Mary Atwood

_Décembre. _

Voilà maintenant dix ans que je travaille au centre de désintoxication de M.

Je suis psychologue de formation, mais ici je remplis seulement le rôle de tutrice. Cela consiste à venir rendre visite et à s'occuper d'un groupe de toxicomanes jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ré-appris à s'occuper d'eux.

En dix ans, j'en ai vu. Des jeunes, des moins jeunes, alcooliques, cocaïnomanes, héroïnomanes, caféïnomanes, accros aux barbituriques...

Mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Il semble avoir surgi de l'irréel, il y a trois mois. Et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser, pour tout le monde ici, médecins, patients, femmes de ménage, il représente un mystère.

Son dossier indique qu'il a déjà été interné de force pour désintoxication, puis hospitalisé immédiatement après sa sortie pour overdose. En somme, dans les faits, il a le profil parfait du petit con qui accepte de faire de la désintox pour éviter les poursuites pénales.

Mais force est de constater que hors du papier, il n'a pas du tout le profil.

Non, dans la réalité, il est très jeune. Trop jeune peut-être ? Pourtant nous avons des patients qui sont bien moins âgés que lui. Mais eux font tous dix ans de plus. Les gens qui viennent ici ont été détruits par leur dépendance et leur physique est racorni, détruit, usé. Pas lui.

La prise de drogue à outrance n'a pas altéré la finesse de ses traits ou l'éclat de ses yeux. Il est très pâle, certes, et de longues cernes bleues-violacées soulignent son regard grisaille. Mais cela ne suffit pas à lui donner un aspect maladif. Au contraire, il est très beau.

Il me fait penser à mon fil, en plus noble et plus taciturne. Mais je préfère les yeux rieurs de mon gamin à la beauté glaciale de ce jeune héroïnomane.

Il est toujours très poli, très distingué lorsqu'on s'adresse à lui mais il ne parle jamais à quiconque de sa propre initiative.

Nous ne savons rien de lui. Rien de plus que ce qu'il y a dans ses papiers. Héritier d'une très grande fortune il n'a jamais travaillé. Il s'injecte de l'héroïne régulièrement depuis presque un an déjà. Quand il a été mis en centre de désintoxication pour la première fois, il se piquait trois, quatre fois par jour. On voit encore les cicatrices aux creux de ses coudes et de ses genoux.

Toutes les filles du centre le dévorent des yeux lorsqu'il traverse le hall pour aller fumer ses cigarette longues.

Je comprends pourquoi. Il ressemble à une statue triste, un portrait du XIXe siècle. Le seul détail qui casse cette image ce sont les deux petites têtes de mort en argent qu'il porte à l'oreille.

Même son nom sonne surréaliste et intriguant : Draco Malfoy.

**oO°**

En tant que professionnels, nous ne nous laissons que très rarement déstabiliser par nos patients Celui-là pourtant a le mérite de nous dérouter. Non seulement il refuse de parler aux psychiatres, ce qui est une attitude que nous arrivons à gérer d'habitude, mais surtout il fait régulièrement de violentes crises de manque.

Théoriquement, les effet du sevrage de l'héroïne disparaissent en une semaine après la dernière absorption. Suite à son overdose, il est resté trois jours inconscient. Ils ont nettoyé son corps des toxines restantes, aussi le fait qu'au bout de plusieurs mois il fasse des crises de manque est en soit extraordinaire.

Mais le plus incroyable, ce sont ses réactions face à une crise. La plupart des toxicomanes supplient pour avoir un médicament, n'importe quoi qui fera passer leur souffrance. Il crient, ils insultent les médecins, ou retombent en se laissant trembler.

Lui reste très digne. Autant qu'il le peut du moins. Il reste assis dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, les yeux fixés sur le mur, la sueur détrempant sa chemise. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il contrôle ses tremblements au maximum, garde le dos droit et les pieds posés au sol, serre les dents et ne dit pas un mot. Il ne geint même pas.

Il est cramponné et figé, comme une effigie de cire en train de fondre. On peut lire la douleur sur son visage, voir ses muscles se contracter violemment sous sa peau d'albâtre mais il reste muet. Quand quelqu'un lui demande comment il se sent , il esquisse un sourire forcé et murmure avec politesse

« ça va aller. » ne laissant donc à personne le droit de lui apporter de l'aide.

Un jour une Alcoolique en voie de rémission lui a demandé comment il arrivait à tolérer ses crises avec autant de sang-froid.

- Je mérite de souffrir. A t-il répondu sobrement.

- Personne ne mérite de souffrir Draco, suis-je intervenue. Même si tu as fait une erreur en prenant de la drogue, même si tu t'es rendu faible, tu ne mérites certainement pas de châtiment ou je ne sais quoi... Nous sommes ici pour t'aider à récupérer l'usage de ton corps normalement, mais ton esprit n'es pas devenu mauvais à cause de la drogue. Tu dois le savoir.

Il a fait non dans le tête

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je mérite de souffrir par ce que j'ai fais du mal à Harry. Je l'ai abandonné.

Je me suis agenouillée devant son grand fauteuil. Ce garçon n'avait rien daigné nous dire de sa vie et voilà qu'il s'ouvrait enfin nous livrant quelque chose de précieux : un nom.

- Qui est Harry ? Ais-je fait tout bas pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Il a redressé la tête doucement et a planté ses deux prunelles, grises comme un ciel d'orage, dans les miennes. Il m'a regardé franchement, d'un regard luisant, un peu fou et pourtant fort sérieux. On aurait presque dit un enfant, malheureux et déterminé.

Il a porté sa main à son visage et du bout de l'index il m'a montré l'une des deux têtes de mort accrochées à son lobe

- Harry c'est la deuxième boucle d'oreille.

Et puis il a baissé les yeux et plus rien. J'ai eu beau poser des questions, il s'est refermé sur lui même et n' a plus rien dit, m'écoutant d'un air poli et ennuyé. Au bout d'un long moment de questions vaines, il a finalement pris la parole

- Je peux aller fumer une cigarette maintenant ? J'ai approuvé de la tête après un soupir découragé et l'ai laissé s'éloigner.

**oO°**

**à suivre**

**

* * *

**

Musique du chapitre : Barbara "Une petite cantate"

Pour la chanson, elle n'est pas cité du tout dans le chapitre mais je trouvais que les paroles allaient bien à Draco.

Désolée pour ce chapitre qui est très court.

_" Une petite cantate du bout des doigts_  
_ Obsédante et maladroite monte vers toi._  
_ Une petite cantate que nous jouions autrefois,_  
_ Seule je la joue maladroite, Si Mi La Re Sol Do Fa._

_ Cette petite cantate Fa Sol Do Fa_  
_ N'était pas si maladroite quand c'était toi._  
_ Les notes couraient faciles, heureuses au bout de tes doigts._  
_ Moi, j'étais si malhabile, Si Mi La Re Sol Do Fa._

_[...]_

_ ô mon amie, ô ma douce, ô ma si petite à moi,_  
_ Mon Dieu, qu'il est difficile, cette cantate sans toi!_

_ Une petite prière, la la la la,_  
_ Avec mon coeur pour la faire et mes dix doigts._  
_ Une petite prière, mais sans un signe de toi,_  
_ Quelle offense! Dieu le père, il me le pardonnera._

_[...]_

_ Les anges avec leurs trompettes la joueront, joueront pour toi,_  
_ Cette petite cantate qui monte vers toi_  
_ Cette petite cantate qui monte vers toi_  
_ Si Mi La Re Si Mi La Re Si Sol Do Fa. "_


	15. Decembre 4

**En intraveineuse**

Bonjour =)

Je crois que nous en arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette fic... Je posterai l'épilogue dimanche ou lundi pour que vous sachiez ce que sont devenu les personnages. Merci de m'avoir suivie. Bises. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Pov Draco

_Décembre_

ça fait des mois que je suis enfermé ici. Je fais profil bas. J'aurais dû être envoyé en prison pour récidive. Dans le monde moldu c'est comme ça que ça se passe.

Et puis non.

Il parait que j'ai de la chance mais c'est faux. Les soignants me regarde avec mépris. Et cet endroit est affreux. Tout simplement affreux. Sale. Ça suinte la pauvreté et la déchéance.

J'ai écrit à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour leur demander de me prendre en charge. Je ne supporte pas tous ces moldus, tous ces déchets, toute cette médiocrité. Les drogués moldus sont pire que tout. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas un sorcier dans cet établissement minable de la banlieue Londonienne.

Personne n'a répondu à ma demande et je me sens un peu plus minable à chaque seconde. Moi. Un Malfoy. J'en suis rendu à supplier les sorciers de bien vouloir de moi. Et en plus ils ne le font pas. C'est pathétique.

Les gens ici sont tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres. Je ne leur parle pas. Je fais régulièrement des crises de manque. Personne ne comprend pourquoi, et moi je sers les dents.

C'est la raison que j'ai invoquée pour être transféré à Sainte mangouste. Ici personne ne peut rien pour moi puisque tout est lié à la magie.

On m'a toujours répété depuis ma plus tendre enfance, qu'être sorcier de sang pur faisait de moi un être supérieur. Quelle blague! C'est une faiblesse au contraire. Les moldus ne sont, par définition, pas exactement constitués comme nous. Notre magie a une mémoire, comme l'eau. Et c'est cette partie de mon organisme qui réclame sa dose. J'ai peur aussi. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir refaire de la magie. Quand je me suis réveillé après ma seconde OD, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose était mort en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être froid et vide et cette sensation est restée. Je crois que j'ai perdu mes facultés magiques. Je le sens. Et je crains qu'elles ne reviennent jamais.

Et ce qui m'angoisse le plus c'est la perspective que Harry peut-être, où qu'il soit, ait également perdu ses pouvoirs.

Ma magie est devenue dépendante de l'héroïne et ne peut plus fonctionner sans elle. Et si pour lui c'était pareil ?

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais vivre sans lui. Que j'étais capable de respirer sans lui. Quand je fais une crise de manque, j'entends mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Même un cœur brisé continue de battre apparemment.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon overdose. Presque 4 mois à présent. Je ne l'ai pas vu, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Il s'est volatilisé. J'ai appris par ma tutrice (une certaine Mary)que ma maison avait été perquisitionné par la police et qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ni came, ni être humain. Apparemment quand les secours sont arrivés, ils m'ont trouvé seul, inconscient au sol. Dans ma tête le dernier son qui raisonne c'est le craquement sinistre du violoncelle sur lequel je me suis effondré. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir tout brisé. Tout pris.

Harry où es-tu ?

Je pense à lui tous les jours. Je l'imagine vivre. Parfois au cœur de mes insomnies j'ose imaginer qu'il est retombé sur ses pieds. Je l'imagine qui se lève à l'instant où je suis moi-même éveillé pour fumer une clope ou pour donner son biberon à Giselle. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée. Imaginer le petit visage de ma fille me fait mal.

La plupart du temps quand je pense à Harry je pense à lui seul. J'invoque des souvenirs heureux. Harry allongé dans le jardin au printemps. Harry jouant du violoncelle, Harry à l'Opéra lors de notre première sortie, Harry sur la balançoire. Quand les premières images de Harry enceint me reviennent je coupe le film. J'ai peur de réussir à mourir de ma propre volonté si jamais je me laisse aller à y penser.

Les crises de manque sont terribles mais je m'évertue à rester immobile. J'ai éteint la lumière verte dans ses yeux. Je mérite d'avoir mal et je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Quand je souffre je me concentre pour le laisser paraitre le moins possible.

Je ne veux pas ressembler à ces déchets dont je partage le quotidien. Ils sont sales, pitoyables, faibles et laids. Ils geignent, pleurent. Ils sont pathétiques.

Je sais que je vais m'en sortir parce que je ne veux pas être comme eux.

**oO°**

Je suis dans le grand salon. Les autres sont agglutinés devant la télé. Seul à une table du fond, je lis "_La philosophie dans le boudoir_".

C'est Mary qui vient me tirer de ma lecture.

- Draco tu as une visite.

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique mais mon cœur s'emballe. Dans ma tête je prie, j'implore Dieu, Merlin, mes ancêtres pour que ça soit Harry.

Je finis par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Mary fait alors demi-tour pour aller chercher mon mystérieux visiteur.

Quand _Elle _franchit le seuil, je n'ai pas le temps d'être déçu tant je suis surpris.

D'abord je reconnais ses yeux. Deux immenses étendues bleues grises pétillantes. Sa blondeur angélique ressemble à la mienne et sa coupe courte fais ressortir son long cou de cygne.

Les autres patients ont lâché l'écran et la dévore des yeux.

Je réalise combien elle est belle et gracieuse avec sa taille de guêpe, ses beaux seins ronds et son visage enfantin.

- Bonjour Draco

- Luna... J'ai voulu répondre sur le ton du salut, formel et indifférent mais ma voix ressemble à un soupir et en l'entendant je constate que je suis sur le point de pleurer.

Le silence est écrasant. Tout le monde dans la salle la boit des yeux. Elle ne ressemble plus à une petite fée échappée de je ne sais quel monde imaginaire. Elle ne semble plus lunaire et évaporée. Elle semble avoir atterri dans cette réalité. Je m'aperçois quelle est devenue une femme depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je me demande confusément ce qui a bien pu se passer.

- Allons dans ma chambre. On sera mieux pour discuter. Dis-je finalement en refermant mon livre. Nous quittons la salle sous les regard fascinés des hommes de l'assistance. Tous rêveront d'elle cette nuit, et peut-être sans le savoir, vient-elle de sauver tous ces gens de leur dépendance. Je suis le seul à voir l'aura de magie douce qui l'entoure mais tous l'ont ressenti. Tous les moldus qui ont été touchés par son rayonnement sont sauvés.

Une fois installée dans ma minuscule et impersonnelle chambre, elle se laisse gracieusement tomber dans le fauteuil qui connait chacune de mes crises. Ça doit lui changer.

Elle retire ses baskets du bout des pieds et s'installe en tailleur.

- Comment vas-tu ? Commence t-elle. Je suis étonné par la question. Personne ne la pose ici. C'est une question tabou. La réponse n'est elle pas évidente ? Et pourtant, malgré moi je réponds

- Mal.

Je ressens un soulagement profond. Cela me fait du bien de le dire. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Je n'ai pas pleuré depuis l'OD de Neville. Et ce n'était pas le chagrin à ce moment-là. Ça fait des lustres que je ne me suis pas laissé aller à ma douleur. Ça m'a manqué, terriblement manqué, en réalité, de ne pas pouvoir le dire. Alors je le répète en fermant les yeux.

- Je vais mal. Harry me manque tellement.

Elle ne dit rien. N'esquisse pas un geste, Ses yeux protubérants me fixent et clignent à peine. Je prends un mouchoir pour essuyer ma joue mais mes yeux débordent. Les larmes coulent toutes seules comme un trop plein.

Paradoxalement je me sens mieux. Je me sens moins seul, moins triste. Pourtant les sanglots redoublent. Je n'y peux rien. Je me suis retenu tellement longtemps, mon corps évacue la tension.

Elle reste silencieuse jusqu'à ce que je me calme et puis me demande doucement

- Veux-tu de ses nouvelles ?

Je ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle puisse m'en apporter. Je dis juste "oui". Elle peut me raconter n'importe quoi, des mensonges, des absurdités, peu m'importe. Pitié oui ! Je veux qu'elle me parle de Harry. Peu m'importe que ça soit réel.

- Il vit chez Hermione Granger depuis plusieurs mois. Elle l'aide à s'occuper de Giselle. Harry travaille à mi-temps chez l'imprimeur de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais la plupart du temps il reste à la maison pour s'occuper de Giselle et faire les taches ménagères. Hermione lui en est très reconnaissante. Elle travaille dur en tant que Médicomage. Ils dorment mal tous les trois ces derniers temps parce que Giselle fait ses dents. Ta petite fille est magnifique. Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi. Très gris et très brillants. C'est surprenant des yeux pareils chez une si petite chose. Elle regarde tout ce qui l'entoure avec émerveillement. Elle est en bonne santé. Un peu trop peut-être. Elle fait déjà de la magie. Hermione affirme que ce n'est jamais arrivé. C'est assez dangereux puisqu'elle ne contrôle absolument pas ses pouvoirs mais elle réagit spontanément avec la magie, tout aussi naturellement et maladroitement qu'elle utilise ses mains ou ses jambes. L'autre jour, elle a saisi la tasse de café de Harry qui s'est mise à bouillonner et à changer de couleur. Giselle faisait des "blbllbblublublbble" avec sa bouche pour imiter le bouillonnement du café et ça m'a beaucoup fait rire. Harry l'aime plus que tout. Il lui chante des chansons, la regarde dormir pendant des heures, lui chatouille les pieds parfois et ça la fait rire. Elle rit beaucoup de sa petite bouche sans dent.

Luna reprend son souffle et me sourit. Les images mentales de ma fille s'insinuent dans mon esprit et ne me font pas aussi mal que je l'avais craint.

- Pourquoi n'est-il jamais venu me voir ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre, visiblement ennuyée. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une expression aussi humaine sur le visage de Loufoca Lovegood. Finalement elle opte pour la franchise, qui lui va très mal et qui pourtant ne laisse pas la place pour le doute

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a demandé d'être la marraine de votre fille. J'ai dit oui mais je voulais être sûre que ça ne te posait pas de problème.

- Harry a toujours fait des choix avisés dans ses fréquentations, contrairement à moi. J'approuve entièrement sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

C'est ma plus longue phrase depuis qu'elle est arrivé et les yeux de Luna brillent de plaisir.

- Merci Draco. Tu sais, j'ai hâte que tu la vois. Elle te plaira j'en suis sûre.

Cette phrase me fait mal mais je m'efforce de garder un visage avenant

- Elle fait déjà de la magie alors ?

- Oui. C'est incroyable.

J'hésite un instant puis je me décide à dire à voix haute ce qui me torture depuis que je suis sevré.

- Moi je crois que je n'ai plus de magie. Elle acquiesce

- Je trouvais aussi que tu avais quelque chose de changé. Je baisse les yeux comme honteux.

- Mais.. Comment se fait-il que ma fille ait déjà des capacités magiques si ma propre magie est suffisamment faible pour être réduite à néant par l'héroïne ? Luna hausse les épaules

- Harry est le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe. Et puis tu es un sorcier de sang pur. Les deux combinés ont dû faire un cocktail explosif. Et puis... Les yeux de mon amie scintillent de malice

- Et puis ?

- Eh bien je me dis qu'il s'est peut-être passé exactement la même chose qu'avec le Prunus Serrulata Diamant. Almas Sabala n'a pas fait exprès de transmettre son aura magique au cerisier. Elle se sentait mourir et sa magie aspirait à survivre alors elle s'est réfugiée dans ce qui était l'avatar de Almas : L'arbre que son époux avait créé pour elle. Peut-être que ta magie a senti que tu la détruisais et que pour survivre elle a trouvé refuge dans celle qui allait te faire perdurer : ton enfant.

J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer. Mais de joie cette fois. Les mots de Luna me font du bien. Ce qu'elle dit est censé et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle a raison . Je la regarde. Elle sourit et regarde par la fenêtre le regard rêveur. Ou est passée la Luna que je connais ?

- Luna... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle prend son temps pour répondre

- Blaise. Il m'est arrivé Blaise.

- Comment va t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai quitté.

La surprise à nouveau me submerge ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Je détestais que Blaise soit amoureux mais au fond de moi je sentais que le lien qui les attachait l'un à l'autre était indestructible.

- Pourquoi ? Fais-je d'une voix douloureuse. Elle se tourne enfin vers moi et répond comme si elle lisait mes pensées

- Ce n'était pas une véritable histoire d'amour. Pour Blaise j'étais.. l'incarnation vivante de la drogue. Un équivalent humain de l'héroïne. A travers moi c'est ses transes, ses seringues dont il était amoureux. J'étais un prétexte. Un objet transitionnel.

- Mais toi ?

- Moi ? Je l'aimais. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais sait-on ce genre de chose ?

Je fais non de la tête et elle reprend

- Je l'aimais corps et âme, pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce qu'il représentait. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai compris que le monde dans lequel je croyais vivre n'existait pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal. Mais je ne le regrette pas. C'est ainsi.

J'essaie de plaisanter

- Et donc, Nouvelle vie, nouvelle coupe de cheveux !

Elle rit doucement, mais c'est un rire triste.

- C'est plutôt l'inverse en fait.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et tire doucement sur la pointe de ses mèches courtes et éparses.

- C'est lui qui les a coupés.

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Il y a un tel regret, une telle douleur dans ses propos que j'en reste bouche bée. J'ai l'impression de comprendre enfin. Le choc est aussi fort et aussi instantané que si elle venait de me dire que Blaise l'avait violée. En un sens c'est ce qu'il a fait et je suis horrifié. Comment Blaise a t-il pu faire cela ? Ce n'est presque rien dans les faits et pourtant c'est comme s'il l'avait battu à mort. L'effet est le même, la violence du geste aussi.

Comment a t-il pu destituer d'elle-même à ce point celle qu'il prétendait aimer ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Brusquement elle explose de rire devant ma mine déconfite. On dirait une petite fille de 5 ans qui convulse parce qu'elle a entendu une bêtise.

- Quoi ?

Elle se marre et ça me vexe. Qu'ai-je dit ?

- Arrête de rire ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Hihihi. Rien, rien. Tu verrais ta tête.

Je décide de bouder comme seul un Malfoy sait le faire. Elle finit par s'en apercevoir et se calme un peu. Mais son regard reste tendre et moqueur. Elle se lève et me rejoint, s'agenouille tranquillement au pied du lit où je suis assis. Elle pose sa petite main sur mon genou et me sourit largement

- Tout va bien Draco. Il faut que tu comprennes cela. N'aies pas l'air atterré. Je vais bien. Harry va bien et tu vas bien.

- Comment peux-tu être si positive après ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Comment peux-tu être si sûre que tout va bien ?

- Mais c'est une évidence non ? Nous avons tous survécu à l'héroïne. C'est une nouvelle merveilleuse.

Je la regarde perplexe. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir survécu.

Elle sourit face à mon air sceptique.

- Ecoute-moi bien ok ? Tu as peut-être l'impression que le monde s'est effondré et c'est normal. Vivre en autarcie pendant tout ce temps.. Tu n'as plus de repère. Mais la vie est là. Ta fille est née et elle grandit. Harry a réussi à arrêter l'héroïne. J'ai réussi à prendre la décision de m'enfuir et toi tu es plus beau que tu ne l'as jamais été. Tout va aller bien maintenant. Les choses ne peuvent qu'aller en s'arrangeant tu comprends ? Nous sommes vivants. Tous autant que nous sommes, nous sommes vivants.

Luna est resté encore une petite heure et nous avons bu un thé. Puis elle a quitté le centre, sans me dire qu'elle reviendrait ou qu'elle espérait me voir bientôt. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle partait pour toujours. Peut-être justement parce qu'elle n'a rien dit. Comme si la vie était normale, qu'on se reverrait de toute façon, que la question ne se posait même pas. Avec Luna il n'y a pas beaucoup de questions. Que des réponses.

**oO°**

31 décembre. C'est le réveillon du nouvel an.

Une petite fête a été organisée dans la salle commune. La plupart des patients ont filé regarder la télé après avoir mangé leur part de gâteau.

Une vieille chaine hi-fi crachote un tube de Mickael Jackson.

Ma tutrice s'approche de moi.

- Alors Draco ? Quelles sont tes résolutions pour cette année ?

- Personne ne tient jamais ses résolutions pas vrai ?

- Rarement. Mais ça donne bonne conscience. Et puis tu peux sortir du lot. Tu ne te vexeras pas si je te dis que jusqu'alors tu sembles plutôt doué pour ça.

J'ai un peu envie de l'envoyer bouler mais je lui souris. Après tout elle essaie d'être aimable.

- C'est vrai. Dans ce cas je ne prends qu'une seule résolution : sortir d'ici.

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Tu as fait énormément de progrès ce dernier mois. Les crises se sont espacés et tu t'es ouvert aux gens du centre en acceptant de participer aux activités. Tu as bonne mine.

Je lève ma coupe (de jus de pomme... Pas d'alcool ici, certains addicts risqueraient de replonger) et trinque avec elle.

Dans le salon, le décompte a commencé. Les gens sont surexcités, je n'ai jamais vu une aussi bonne ambiance ici.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ... BONNE ANNEE !

Je porte la main à mon oreille et frôle les deux petites têtes de mort.

- Bonne année Harry. Je marmonne dans ma barbe. Je vide ma coupe d'un trait.

Nous sommes le premier Janvier. Tout est nouveau et tout recommence.

**oO°**

* * *

Musique du chapitre : Mickael Jackson "Beat it"


	16. Epilogue  Aout

**En intraveineuse**

_Bonsoir. Voici l'épilogue de En Intraveineuse. Il se déroule un an et demi plus tard et fait état de ce qui est advenu des héros de cette fan fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et de m'avoir reviewé. J'en profite pour faire des bécots d'amuuuur a Robespierre le fourbe (ma beta lectrice) et a mon Vilain garçon, qui sont un soutient immense (au niveau des fics, au niveau des cours (car, a part ceux de Sexy B ,comment subsisterais-je sans vous ?) et au niveau de ma sentimentalitude) _

_Il existe également un OS, qui en dit un peu plus sur l'histoire de Blaise et Luna pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse. Il s'appelle _« Mon héroïne »_ et vous le trouverez sur mon compte. _

_Merci encore a toutes et a tous. A bientôt. Bonne lecture =). _

_

* * *

_

Epilogue- Pov Draco

_1 an et demi plus tard _

_Août _

J'habite désormais au 128 Hopton Streat, à deux pas de la Tate Modern. De mon appartement, je vois la Tamise entre deux immeubles.

Je bosse à présent dans une galerie d'art moldue. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, non seulement je suis salarié mais en plus pour des Moldus. Je me suis trouvé plus de points communs avec eux que je n'aurais jamais imaginé en avoir.

Je me suis remis à la peinture aussi. Je vends quelque toiles de temps en temps, pour arrondir les mois. Tout ce qu'il restait de la fortune Malfoy, je l'ai mis sur un compte en Suisse au nom de Giselle Potter.

Je vais mieux, merci. Et vous ?

Ça fait maintenant un an que je suis sorti du centre de M. J'ai repris ma vie.

Ou plutôt, j'ai recommencé ma vie. Du début.

Je loue cet appartement avec deux chambres pour y recevoir ma fille, même si elle ne vient pas souvent. Et quand ça arrive elle est chaperonnée par Luna, sa marraine. Elle a eu deux ans le 16 Juillet et c'est la plus belle créature du monde. Elle a des yeux gris gigantesques comme les miens et on reconnait la ligne de ma mâchoire mais pour le reste elle ressemble à Harry trait pour trait. Jusqu'à son indomptable chevelure noire.

J'ai reconnu Giselle comme ma fille en sortant de ma détox.

C'est la première chose que j'ai faite en sortant. Je me suis rendu au département des naissances du ministère de la magie et j'ai reconnu être le père jusqu'alors inconnu de Giselle Potter.

Je l'aime plus que tout, et la gâte follement, comme tout père absent. Luna détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir tout ce que je lui cède. Je suis content que ça soit elle qui soit affiliée à ma fille.

Luna va bien. Elle fume de longues pipes taillées par des orfèvres magiques, qui recrachent de la fumée bleue. Ma fille adore que Luna fasse naitre des scènes épiques sous ses yeux avec la fumée. Luna a gardé ses cheveux courts, ça lui va bien. Elle ne parle jamais du passé.

Hermione ne m'a toujours pas pardonné je crois. Elle me lance encore des regards noirs quand je viens voir ma fille dans sa petite bicoque, mais elle a cessé de vouloir convaincre Harry que je n'étais pas fréquentable.

Hermione ne m'a toujours pas pardonné mais moi je lui ai pardonné. Elle a sauvé Harry.

Harry...

Il est toujours aussi beau. Je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer une seconde depuis tout ce temps. Mon cœur est toujours violemment épris. Plus que jamais peut-être ?

Il a cet instinct de conservation extraordinaire que je lui envie. Le survivant porte bien son titre.

Moi je ne suis pas Harry. Je n'ai pas vraiment survécu. Une partie de moi est morte. Je ne peux plus faire de magie. Ma baguette attend, posée au bord de ma cheminé sans jamais servir. J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Après une consultation à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai appris que je ne pourrais plus jamais en faire, que ma capacité magique était épuisée. Même si je recommençais à prendre de l'Héro. Je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Plus le moindre.

Je n'ai pas réussi à décrocher vraiment. Je suis sous métadone. La tentation de la drogue est très forte ici à Londres alors je sors peu. J'ai quelques amis. Je continue à avoir Achille au téléphone régulièrement. Il travaille désormais dans le même service de médicomagie que Hermione, à Sainte Mangouste. J'aime bien avoir de ses nouvelles mais je ne veux pas le revoir. Je sais qu'il continue de se doper. Achille fait partie de ces gens qui peuvent continuer toute leur vie. Neville Londubat est mort il y a six mois. Il s'est suicidé. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

Il s'en remet comme il peut. Comme je me remet de ma séparation avec Harry.

La première fois que je l'ai vu après ma sortie, c'était à Covent Garden. Il pleuvait et je fumais nerveusement contre un pilier attendant l'arrivée de celui qui m'avait tant manqué.

Quand il a surgi, le monde s'est évanoui et je n'ai plus vu que lui. J'avais mal au thorax à cause de mes pulsations cardiaques. Et puis l'angoisse me rongeait. Quand il s'est arrêté devant moi j'ai jeté mon mégot fumant qui a grésillé en s'éteignant dans une flaque. Il s'est penché vers moi et a posé ses lèvres glacées contre ma joue. Un peu trop longtemps pour être honnête. Nous sommes restés là bas tout l'après-midi, n'ayant nulle part où aller.

En le quittant je lui ai demandé tout bas, la chose qui me tenait le plus à cœur et qui me terrifiait le plus.

- Harry... Est-ce qu'on pourra.. Se remettre ensemble un jour ? Il m'a regardé tristement et a secoué la tête en signe de négation.

Un sentiment d'injustice m'a broyé

- Mais c'est ma fille. Ma vie. Ma place est là, avec toi et elle !

Il a de nouveau fait non de la tête.

- Je suis désolé Draco. Puis il est parti, plongeant ses mains dans les poches et remontant les épaules.

Je lui ai reposé la question plusieurs fois depuis. Il répond toujours la même chose. Il dit que je ne suis pas fiable, qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance, que je suis toujours sous métadone. Il dit tout ça mais je continue à poser la question parce que pendant qu'il me dit non, ses yeux me disent qu'il m'aime.

Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre vous savez ? Je ne sais pas encore comment, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais un jour nous serons réunis. En attendant je vois ma fille une fois par mois, j'observe sa magie croitre de jour en jour (C'est hallucinant. Une petite fille de deux ans qui fait apparaitre spontanément un patronus quand elle se sent en danger c'est plus que rare : c'est unique), je vends mes peintures et j'espère que le jour viendra où il acceptera que je revienne.

**oO°**

_22 octobre_

Je suis assis sur le tapis, le dos contre le canapé, face au feu de cheminée chez Hermione Granger.

Ce soir, Elle a invité tous les gens que Harry a voulu pour fêter ses 23 ans en retard. Le repas a été admirablement préparé et chaleureux, comme on devait s'y attendre dans la maison d'une ex-gryffondor. J'ai revu des anciens de Poudlard, dont cette fille, Miranda Denwel chez qui Harry a sniffé de l'héro pour la première fois. Il y a aussi Ron Weasley et sa future femme Roby qui attend un enfant. Le copain de Hermione est un grand gaillard de 30 ans, chirurgicomage et qui fait des blagues grasses et intellos comme je les aime. La soirée a été agréable. A présent des petits groupes sont dispersés un peu partout, discutant à voix basse. Je suis seul devant la cheminée avec ma fille qui dort la tête posée sur mes genoux.

La musique qui passe dans les enceintes est de Arvo Prat. Un des artistes favoris de Luna je crois.

Je regarde tour à tour les flammes et le beau visage paisible de Giselle.

Bientôt quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi. Je regarde le visiteur et tombe sur les yeux verts de Harry.

- Hey. Fait-il à mi-voix en esquissant un demi-sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- Hey.

- Ça va ?

- Bien... Chouette soirée.

C'est plat je sais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose. Harry se marre doucement, avec cette lueur de moquerie que j'aime tant.

- Quoi ? Arrête de rire. Il rit un peu plus puis penche la tête sur le côté en me lançant un regard tendre. Je me sens fondre intégralement.

- Désolé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le mot "Chouette" faisait parti de ton répertoire.

Je détourne le regard en souriant.

- Oh ça va hein...

Nous restons silencieux un moment à regarder le feu qui crépite, puis sa main se tend et vient caresser la joue ronde de notre petite fille. Je regarde ses doigts frôler la peau veloutée. Puis timidement, la trajectoire de sa main dévie et vient se poser sur la mienne. Nous ne disons rien, regardant chacun nos doigts s'entrelacer avec maladresse.

Du bout du pouce je caresse le dos de sa main avec hésitation.

Il est encore trop tôt pour faire plus. Je n'ai pas d'autre ambition pour l'instant que de voir la main d'Harry recouvrir la mienne ce 22 octobre au coin du feu.

* * *

**oO°**

_**Fin **_

Générique de cette fanfiction : Arvo Prat "Fratres for cello and piano"


End file.
